Queen of The Darkness
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Un ángel sin alas se convierte en demonio sin embargo un demonio con alas se vuelve invencible.
1. Chapter 1

**Si, de nuevo yo con una nueva historia de este Fandom. Decidí derrotar mi lado cursi en el Final Fantasy VII y hacer una historia más de acuerdo a mi personalidad. Este será un fic oscuro, lleno de sufrimiento y sangre yupi¡ xD Pues nada, este es sólo el prólogo por lo que no quiero quejas sobre lo corto que es. ¬¬**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de FInal Fantasy VII no son de mi propiedad, yo solamente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

* * *

><p>Prólogo.<p>

Durante varios años el mundo se sumió en la desesperación, en la agonía. Todos imploraban clemencia, deseaban detener a aquel ser cruel y despiadado que destruyó sus vidas. Fue una mujer dueña de todo y nada. Sus rojos orbes podían confundirse con la sangre derramada sobre la faz de la Tierra al punto de volver los mares rojos y hacer que sus manos se tiñeran. No, ella jamás utilizó una espada o una pistola. Esas cosas eran innecesarias pues no existió jamás arma más poderosa o letal que su propio cuerpo. Muchos la consideraron un demonio, muchos como la misma muerte pero aquellos que conocieron la historia completa sabían que ella era un ángel o al menos lo fue en algún momento. Un ser divino condenado por amor. Ningún humano conoció su nombre, todos los que la enfrentaron perecieron entre sus manos, así se convirtió en tan sólo una leyenda. Un cuento de terror contado en noches escalofriantes.

Aquellos seres habitantes del cielo que deberían ser portadores de amor, luz y paz, llevaron al fin más cruel a una de los mejores ángeles. La llevaron a la locura. El peor castigo para un ángel bondadoso es verse obligado a matar y destruir. Su condena fue llevar por el mundo a siete caballos. Ella perdió el control, no de los equinos sino de ella misma. Los mortales pagaron el precio de un capricho pues el poder de aquella mujer era tanto que ni los mismos Dioses pudieron contener la furia en esos ojos albergada. La muerte se vio vencida incontable cantidad de veces hasta que la propia locura consumió a la fatal belleza.

El hermoso ángel cayó de los cielos por enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Aquel ser al cual una vez amó le arrancó las alas y el corazón convirtiéndola en una bestia, en un demonio, en el ángel de la muerte o como ella prefería llamarse: la reina de la oscuridad.

Y aquí comienza su historia…

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of an Angel: <strong>Estamos muy bien gracias ^^ Aunque ahora me cuesta compartirla con Aeris y Lightning T_T aunque sea sólo actuación. Pero por ti no hay problema podemos compartir cuando quieras sólo que nadie más se entere pues después van a querer también. Erm...leí tu comentario en "Stay" de FF XIII no quiero que me consideres una mala escritora por no actualizar. No abandono mis fics aunque tarde mucho en actualizar. Ya lo he dicho anteriormente, escribo para mí y para ustedes porque sin lectores no existiríamos. Por eso no dejo trabajos a medias. Además hoy es día de actualización y todos o la mayoría de esos fics se han actualizado. Era algo que ya tenía planeado sin embargo siempre me gana el Tiferis y el Lanille. T_T Sobre el LighTi será simplemente un capitulo. Irá directamente a la M pero aún no lo termino. Quiero que sea lo más acorde a mis ideas. Quiero que el lector pueda ver lo que hay en mi cabeza en cuanto a esa idea se refiere. U_U Gracias por leerme siempre y siento si te he decepcionado por mi falta de constantes actualizaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejen un RR. Espero les guste la idea y se atrevan a seguir leyendo. Gracias a todos ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, tú, demonio alado que con tu furia al mundo has acabado, soy tu fiel corcel y estaré siempre a tu lado".<em>


	2. An angel without wings

**Bienvenidos de nuevo ^^ Aquí traigo rápidamente la actualización. Esté capítulo salió gracias a Within Tempation y su canción Angels xD Algunas aclaraciones que quiero hacer, serán breves, bien en el prólogo mencioné que la reina de la oscuridad lleva por el mundo siete caballos, esto es en referencia a los jinetes del apocalipsís, quería hacer una referencia a ellos desde hace un tiempo...**

**TIfa: Pero, ¿no eran sólo cuatro? Esos ya eran suficientes para destruir el mundo. - La autora de este fic pone cara de cachorro a medio morir mientras sus ojos se vuelven corazones.**

**LL: Si amor, lo sé pero necesitaba que fueran siete, una cosa extraña ya me conoces. Y así como existe el séptimo cielo, el séptimo sueño y no sé que otras cosas pues que sean siete. Oh por cierto saluda a The Brightness of an Angel.**

**Tifa: Hola ^^ es un placer -la da dos besos como los italianos - Disfruta el capitulo. ^^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

El mundo se encuentra en calma. Los humanos conviven en paz unos con otros. Aquellos que disfrutan del día lo hacen bajo un sol radiante y cálido. Se dedican a pasear por los parques, jugar con sus hijos, tener una cita romántica o simplemente descansando en casa mientras leen un libro sentados en el pasto del jardín. Los humanos que disfrutan de la noche observan el cielo oscurecido lleno de brillantes y lejanas estrellas. Muchos van al cine o a cenar con los amigos ya que después de todo es fin de semana. Muchos simplemente han ido a casa para descansar luego de días exhaustivos de trabajo. No hay sufrimiento ni dolor. Las lágrimas sólo se deslizan por las mejillas de las mujeres a las que les han propuesto matrimonio y de los bebés que recién han llegado al mundo. Tanto hombres como mujeres sonríen felices.

Se podría pensar que en el reino de los ángeles todo debería ser similar y lo es, hasta cierto punto. En el lugar más apartado del cielo, en una vieja casa abandona al borde de las nubes se encuentra un ángel. Sus largos cabellos negros caen sobre su rostro sin embargo esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Sus manos están atadas tras el respaldo de la silla que la mantiene por la fuerza en aquel polvoriento lugar. La luz es escasa pues gruesas cortinas negras cubren todas las ventanas. El aire es denso, pesado, hace difícil el respirar. Huele a humedad, a madera podrida pero sobre todo a miedo. La hermosa joven está completamente inmóvil con la cabeza gacha sin poder ver nada más que la oscuridad pues un paño negro cubre sus ojos. Ha intentado una y otra vez zafarse de sus ataduras pero solamente se ha hecho daño. Sus muñecas y tobillos ya muestras las heridas provocadas por el roce constante de las cuerdas contra la piel sensible. Diminutas gotas de sangre han comenzado a cubrir los tablones de madera que componen el suelo. El silencio parece absoluto pero un casi inaudible ruido lo rompe constantemente. El ángel llora. Sus sollozos van siempre acompañados de ligeros temblores. El objeto que cubre sus ojos lentamente se hace incapaz de absorber sus lágrimas, las cuales caen al piso junto a la poca sangre.

-¿Hija? – Una voz masculina se escucha desde fuera de la casa en ruinas. La puerta cede con un rechinido. La pelinegra no puede ver nada de todas maneras sin embargo reconoce al hombre como su padre. Jamás olvidará su cálida voz. – Aquí estás, pequeña. – En la voz profunda puede distinguirse cierto aire de alivio que esconde algo más.

-Padre. – En unos segundos la poca luz se vuelve cegadora para los ojos de la joven ángel. - ¿Qué pasa? – Ella está siendo castigada pero ni siquiera sabe el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar. No tiene idea de que mal ha hecho para merecer el castigo del aislamiento. Su padre es un hombre alto, fornido. Su hija es su viva imagen. Cabello negro y ojos rojos no pueden negar que son familia. El hombre calla por unos segundos que parecen eternos.

-Perdóname. – La niña no comprende y frunce el ceño como signo claro de su confusión. – En verdad lo lamento. – El pelinegro se arrodilla frente a su hija para luego envolverla en un abrazo. Llora desconsolado en su hombro pues sabe lo que su descendiente está por sufrir. – Necesito que me prometas algo cariño…- La ojirubí asiente. – Si algún día nos volvemos a ver mátame sin pensarlo dos veces. – Esas palabras le hielan la sangre al hermoso ángel. Su respiración se acelera pues su corazón se llena de desesperanza y miedo. ¿Su padre no va a desatar las cuerdas?

-¿Qué sucede padre? – Es inevitable volver a llorar. Necesita despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

-Promételo, por favor. – Ella asiente llevada por sus emociones. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho pues ama a su padre más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. No quiere lastimarlo pero al parecer nadie va a darle una explicación.

-Te lo prometo. – La puerta vuelve a abrirse dejando entrar la luz solar por un par de segundos.

-Ya es hora Vincent, debemos comenzar. – Aquel intruso observa al ángel atado con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre pelinegro observa a su asustada hija para después con gesto derrotado salir del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – El hombre no contesta, se acerca al bello ángel. Está lo suficientemente cerca para observar el tono rojo de los orbes. - ¿Qué he hecho? – El tono lleva implícita una súplica.

-¿Te atreves a preguntarlo? Pues bien…te lo diré. – Se aleja comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro dentro del reducido espacio. – Tú, Tifa Lockhart eres la vergüenza más grande que jamás haya pisado este lugar. Nadie, entiéndelo bien, nadie nos había llevado a este extremo. Los Dioses ya no pueden justificar tus acciones y han tomado decisiones extremas. Desde hoy, perderás tus alas, dejarás de ser un ángel para convertirte en algo similar a un mortal. Ya no podrás pisar de nuevo este mundo. Merecías dejar de existir, merecías perecer esta misma noche, tu muerte hubiese limpiado tu traición pero como siempre Aeris ha intercedido por ti dejándote vivir. – El hombre suelta una risa entre dientes. – Ella intentó salvarte sin embargo creo que te condenó sin saberlo, a un fin mucho peor. Es lo único buena que esa niña ha hecho.

-¿Por qué? – El hombre, cuya apariencia es la de un ángel bondadoso, se llenó de furia ante la interrupción.

-¡Han una he terminado de hablar! – Perdiendo los estribos abofeteó a Tifa. Su sangre cayó de nuevo al piso. – Angeal te dará el veredicto final. Espero disfrutes lo que queda de tu existencia ya que luego de unos días de sufrimiento por fin acabarás como tenías que estarlo hace varios años; muerta. – El hombre sale de la casa sacudiendo hábilmente su traje blanco que lo acredita como un ser de luz aunque él sea todo lo contrario.

Tifa vuelve a llorar. Tiene miedo, su corazón ha perdido toda esperanza. Su padre le abandonó ahí sin darle ninguna explicación. Ha sido condenada a algo mucho peor que la muerte y ni siquiera es consciente de su "traición". Quiere gritar cuando una tibia mano se posa sobre su rostro. Sobresaltada levanta la mirada pues no ha escuchado el chirriar de la puerta. Un par de ojos verdes le devuelven un poco el aliento, la calma y por qué no, la esperanza.

-¿Qué sucede? Necesito una explicación y tú eres mi última opción. – El par de ojos verdes se llenan de angustia.

-No puedo decirte nada más de lo que ya sabes. – Su voz ligera como el viento está cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué? – Las lágrimas regresan al fino rostro. La figura recién llegada se apresura a limpiar las gotas saladas y a su paso la sangre que aún emana del labio roto. La pregunta es contestada con un beso. Un gesto cálido, lleno de amor pero lamentablemente el último que esos dos seres de luz se podrán dar.

-Perdóname. En verdad lo lamento. – Tifa cierra los ojos pues esas son las mismas palabras que dijo su padre antes de abandonarla. Mueve la cabeza enérgicamente negándose a creer la realidad. – Lo siento. – El silencio prevalece un minuto. La pelinegra siente una tibia mano acariciar sus alas y sin poder evitarlo las extiende. Son ligeramente más grandes que las de un ángel promedio pero no puede ser ese el motivo de su condena. Sin previo aviso un agudo dolor invade su cuerpo. Aquella persona a la cual ama acaba de arrancarle una de sus alas desde la base rompiendo el hueso y desgarrando la piel. El desgarrador grito surcó los aires. Los ángeles cerraron los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas, los niños pequeños corrieron al regazo de su madre dejando libre su dolor. La hermosa y noble joven que siempre les había ayudado estaba sufriendo y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para salvarle de su cruel destino. Pronto un segundo grito igual de lastimoso llegó a los oídos de todos. Varios de los hombres más fuertes cayeron de rodillas gritando su frustración.

-¡No! – Vincent no podía soportar más el martirio pero pronto acabaría.

Incluso en la Tierra de los mortales aquel acto salvaje pudo sentirse. El cielo se llenó de nubes y un gélido viento comenzó a soplar después del primer grito. Después del segundo la lluvia azotó con furia cada rincón del planeta. Sí, la madre naturaleza también lamentaba el fin de uno de sus seres preferidos. En el séptimo cielo los Dioses veían tristes como Tifa lloraba desconsoladamente luego de que sus alas fueran arrancadas bestialmente por la persona que ella amaba.

En el preciso instante en el que la última pluma blanca cayó de la espalda de Tifa bañada en sangre la pelinegra dejó de ser un ángel. El líquido rojo y espeso pronto cubrió el suelo, la pérdida de la sustancia llevó a la ojirubí al borde de la inconsciencia. Los ojos verdes que no habían tenido piedad se encontraban anegados en lágrimas mientras las manos llenas de sangre desataban las cuerdas. La hermosa joven cayó hacia el frente pero un hombre ya se encontraba en esa posición preparado para hacerse cargo. Su rostro parecía impasible a excepción de sus ojos que mostraban su verdadero dolor.

-Lo siento amor. – Aquellas palabras llegaron a la pelinegra quién levantó la mirada para ver los orbes verdes una última vez. Las palabras se esfumaron cuando el ser que Tifa amó observó la mirada rubí. En ella no había miedo, ni dolor, ni odio ni nada. Era como ver los ojos de un muerto. Abiertos pero inexpresivos y por primera vez aquel ser de luz sintió temor.

El ángel que cargaba a Tifa tenía largo cabello plateado resplandeciendo con la luz dorada del Sol. Aunque en la Tierra la tormenta se violentara más a cada instante el cielo seguía impasible. El hombre bajó a la pelinegra dejándola al borde de las nubes. La hermosa mujer apenas pudo mantenerse en pie tambaleándose ligeramente. Pudo escucharse un suspiro antes de que una fuerte mano hiciera presión sobre el vientre de la ojirubí quién al dar un paso atrás cayó inevitablemente al vacío. Ya no se escucharon más gritos, tampoco lamentos simplemente el sonido desesperante de un silencio perturbador. Las nubes protegían a los ángeles pero ella dejó de serlo al perder sus blancas alas. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras esperaba el contacto mortal contra cualquier superficie ya fuese tierra o agua ambas resultaban igual de densas cayendo desde esa altura. Además no sabía si la enviaban a la Tierra de los humanos o su destino era caer hasta que la muerte se apiadara de su alma.

Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos o incluso horas antes de que su cuerpo tocara de nuevo una superficie sólida. No sintió el golpe. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. El cielo se mostraba rojo. Las nubes no permitían ver algo más allá de unos metros. Al menos podía respirar. El dolor regresó a su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, tuvo que obligarse a sentarse para evitar que su espalda estuviera presionada contra cualquier objeto. Dolía demasiado pues sus alas estaban conectadas a muchos otros huesos que se habían roto al retirar los objetos de orgullo para un ángel. Suspiró lamentando su suerte.

-¿Hera? – Una voz masculina la hiso girar la cabeza. Se encontró con un hombre apuesto, alto, esbelto, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y de forma extraña tenía un ala. Un ala negra. Él se quedó sorprendido al observar su rostro e inevitablemente cayó de rodillas ante el asombro. En verdad era ella. Por fin había vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>La referencia de Hera es de los Dioses griegos - pasa Tifa y a la autora se le corta el rollo - Erm, si no recuerdo por que la puse supongo que luego se los explico pero habrá más referencias a los Dioses. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Quién sabe quién es la chica de ojos rojos, ni la conozco - del fondo de la habitación sale volando una almohada - xD - Es una broma cariño xD - Regresando, me alegra que te haya intrigado, será una historia confusa, bueno así empiezan la mayoría de mis historias pero espero y te guste el resultado. Y creeme que no me enojé o al menos no contigo sino conmigo porque sé que debo actualizar más seguido pero muchas veces mi inspiración se vuelva tremendamente sobre un fandom en este caso Final Fantasy tanto VII como XIII pero repito que no abandonaré ninguno de mis fics. En verdad no sé como agradecerte el apoyo. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR. Si tienen alguna duda dejádmela saber y con gusto os responderé.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>"¡Oh, tú! Demonio alado que al mundo con tu furia has acabado, seré tu fiel corcel y estaré siempre a tu lado".<span>_


	3. Zeus

**He tardado demasiado? Espero que no. Bueno he aquí la continuación, espero les guste está repleto de nombres de los Dioses pero espero sea lo suficientemente claro para poder entenderlo. Cualquier duda la responderé así que no se preocupen ^^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

En medio de la neblina Tifa pudo ver a aquel hombre de ojos verdes que la llamó de forma extraña. Hera. ¿Acaso el se refería a la mismísima Diosa del Olimpo? Eso era imposible. Una Diosa jamás bajaba de los cielos.

-¿Quién eres? – En su voz podía percibirse el dolor. Sus ojos solamente mostraban confusión.

-Mi nombre es Génesis. – Aquel caballero se levantó de forma lenta. Se acercó a ella con cautela, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos para no asustar a la bella joven frente a él. Si se precipitaba la bella dama intentaría huir sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas se encontraba un abismo. Al fondo de este las llamas del infierno consumían todo lo que por accidente cayera en sus brazos cálidos pero mortales. – Dime pequeña ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – Tifa cerró los ojos con dolor. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos al recordar las suaves manos del ser que amaba. Su memoria no tenía piedad pues su cuerpo se estremeció al revivir en su mente el momento en que sus alas fueron arrancadas. El castaño se acerco y la envolvió en un abrazo. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre. Con horror contempló las heridas profundas y sangrantes.

-Me han dejado caer desde las alturas. Me arrebataron mi libertad. Ya no puedo ser un ángel. – Suaves sollozos seguían escuchándose en el silencio. Génesis no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la confesión.

-¿Eras un ángel? – Incluso después de las palabras de la pelinegra era difícil entender como un ser de luz pudo ser abandonado en un lugar tan inhóspito como ese. Era claro que en el lugar de aquellas heridas antes había un par de hermosas alas. Tifa no podía responder, se sentía perdida en su propia vida así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Los ojos rubíes hicieron conexión con los verdes por un breve instante.

-Lockhart. Tifa Lockhart. – Génesis se quedó inmóvil. Las palabras se fueron en menos de un segundo. Ya no cabía duda de que era ella. Sin embargo al parecer la pequeña de cabellos negros no entendía absolutamente nada. Le arrancaron las alas sin darle una explicación y la mandaron a ese lugar. - ¿Dónde estoy? – El castaño se obligó a reaccionar. Aún no era tiempo de decirle la verdad sobre su familia. El hombre respiro profundamente intentando calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Aquí es la antesala del infierno pero también del cielo. Es el piso más bajo de las nubes y el más alto de los avernos. Esto es el limbo Tifa. Las almas sufren un destino peor aquí que en lo más profundo de las tinieblas. – La mirada de la joven Lockhart se llenó de desesperación. ¿Ese era su destino? Entonces a su mente recordó algo. Las últimas palabras que sus oídos captaron antes de caer en la inconsciencia. El rostro de Angeal apareció nítidamente frente a ella.

"_-Debes buscar en las profundidades a los seis caballos más poderosos que jamás nadie haya conocido. Tu misión será encontrarlos uno por uno. Debes conseguir que inclinen sus cabezas ante ti. Dómalos y entonces ve en busca del místico pegaso negro. Nadie ha podido si quiera verlo pero es real. El mismo Zeus lo creó. Tráelo de regreso a los cielos y serás recompensada con una vida digna como humana. Ya no podrás ser un ángel pero al menos no sufrirás eternamente en el infierno." _Esas fueron sus palabras mientras Tifa caía y él volaba a su alrededor sin importarle su dolor.

-Se han equivocado. – La voz de Génesis se llenó de odio. – Ellos no tenían la intensión de mandarte al limbo. – La pelinegra lo observaba con intriga intentando descifrar sus palabras pero sin tener demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Génesis la contempló una vez más. Era una mujer hermosa y no tendría por qué estar sufriendo.

-Ven Tifa. Debemos alejarnos de éste sitio. – La pelinegra intentó levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda se volvió insoportable impidiéndole siquiera moverse un par de centímetros. Génesis sacó un objeto de su abrigo. Parecía una pelota de color verde con un extraño brillo. Lo acercó a las heridas de la mujer y el brillo se intensificó. Tifa sintió un intenso ardor mientras la bola luminosa tocaba la carne viva. Pronto la sensación se hiso menos perceptible llevándose con ella el dolor. Las heridas no cerraron completamente pues el poder de aquel objeto no era suficiente para regenerar todo el daño. Al menos era posible que la ojirubí caminara lo suficiente para llegar a su destino. – Tenemos que ir con Zack.

-¿Quién es Zack? – Génesis volteó para observar los ojos de la bella joven. Le sonrió con amabilidad antes de responder.

-Zack es la reencarnación de Hades. ¿Sabes quién es él? – Tan sólo con escuchar al nombre un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra. No quería morir en las llamas del infierno sin embargo la sonrisa del castaño la obligaba a confiar.

-Él es el rey…del inframundo. – El ojiverde podía ver el miedo en el rostro de Tifa.

-Así es pero no debes creer lo que has escuchado de él. Zack también fue condenado hace muchos años pero ha aguantado estoicamente esperando tu regreso. Aquí estás ahora y lentamente entenderás todo lo que se te ha ocultado. Todas y cada una de tus preguntas se responderán con el paso del tiempo y por supuesto cuando escuches la leyenda que lleva marcado a fuego tu nombre así como el de tu familia. – Génesis comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Pasos firmes, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se perdiera entre la niebla. Tifa lo siguió con dificultad sin embargo el hombre seguía hablando para que así la pelinegra pudiese seguirlo. Pasaron algunos minutos, no demasiados antes de que la bruma desapareciera dejando ver una larga escalera. - ¿Lista?

-Eso creo. – No era nada común que un ángel conociera al rey de los infiernos. En las nubes las historias sobre él eran realmente aterradoras. Podían helar la sangre incluso al más fuerte o poderoso.

Despacio empezaron a bajar hundiéndose en la tierra. Cada escalón traía consigo un poco más de oscuridad. Luego de aproximadamente veinte escalones Tifa no pudo seguir avanzando. Estaba sumida en una completa negrura. Ni siquiera podía escuchar la respiración de su acompañante. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban con fuerza su pecho.

-No tengas miedo. – Una mano cálida tomó la suya ayudándole una vez más. El tiempo se detuvo o al menos así lo sintió la ojirubí. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que una luz rojiza le permitiera ver de nuevo al hombre frente a ella. Las escaleras llegaron a su fin poco después. Entraron a una enorme estancia, era realmente hermosa y Tifa no podía creer que eso fuese el infierno. El decorado era simplemente impresionante, majestuoso, no bastaban las palabras para describir el escenario extendido ante sus ojos. La precaria escalera por la que bajaron era completamente inadecuada para conducir a ese sitio. Al fondo se mostraba un trono. Imponente. Hecho completamente de oro y cientos o tal vez miles de rubíes estaban impregnados en él. Ahí, sentado, había un hombre de cabello azul. Realmente atractivo.

-¿A quién has traído esta vez Génesis? – La voz profunda retumbo por toda la estancia.

-Por fin ha llegado, mi señor. – Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en demasía mientras recorrían el esbelto cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Los recién llegados se aventuraron a avanzar hasta quedar frente al mismo rey del infierno. Los ojos también eran azules pero no celestes. Era un azul profundo casi como un par de zafiros. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tifa Lockhart, señor. – Bajó la cabeza como una señal de respeto. Una suave mano tomó su barbilla obligándole a levantar la vista. Zack Fair le sonrió con dulzura. La reencarnación de Hades estaba sonriéndole.

-Mi señor. La han mandado por los siete caballos. – Eso atrajo la atención del peliazul. Observó por un segundo a Génesis y por otro a Tifa. Calló por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí Tifa Lockhart? – La voz cálida en un principio ahora parecía gélida.

-Me han enviado a una misión. Debo domar a siete caballos para que se me permita vivir. – Una sonrisa cruel adornó el rostro de Zack. Se levantó de su trono, caminó hasta quedar atrás de Tifa.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Sabes por qué te han dejado caer de los cielos? – La ojirubí negó con la cabeza. – Sabía que los ángeles eran crueles pero no pensé que llegaran a ese extremo. – El rey suspiró antes de encarar de nuevo a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo sabe que era un ángel? – El ojiazul soltó una enorme carcajada que desconcertó a la mujer.

-Disculpa, no tenía intención de burlarme. Es fácil saberlo, el dolor se muestra en tu bello rostro cuando caminas. Apenas mueves los hombros y eso es un síntoma inequívoco de que has perdido tus alas. Quiero que hagas algo. – Tifa no se atrevió a hablar simplemente esperó una orden. – Siéntate ahí. – Zack señaló su trono.

-Pero mi señor… - Génesis no entendía nada de la situación.

-Calma, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. – La pelinegra se acercó con temor a la silla alta. Se sentó y colocó sus brazos de forma que lo haría un rey. Un aura de luz dorada la rodeó pero ella no se percató de ese hecho. – Yo puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber solamente debes de preguntar. – La sonrisa amable regresó a la cara del ojiazul.

-¿Por qué Génesis me llamó Hera? – El rey observó al castaño asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

-Dime, Tifa, ¿alguna vez has visto a uno de los Dioses? – Ella lo meditó por un minuto. En una ocasión había visto a Atenea y si recordaba haber visto a Hera rondando por ahí en un par de ocasiones.

-Lo he hecho. – Zack comenzó a caminar frente a ella mientras empezaba a darle su respuesta.

-Pues bien, tú ya sabrás que los Dioses también tienen alas. No son blancas sino doradas pero dos de los Dioses desprenden un halo de luz cuando sus alas se extienden. Esos Dioses son Zeus por ser el más poderoso y la otra Deidad que tiene esa característica es Hera, la Diosa del poder y la sabiduría. Quizá no sea tan fuerte como su padre pero en definitiva es la segunda más fuerte. Tú tienes algo muy especial Tifa Lockhart. Aunque no seas consciente desprendes ese brillo incluso ahora que no tienes alas. – Los ojos rubíes se abrieron con sorpresa. – Es un secreto que tu familia te ha ocultado a lo largo de toda tu vida. Lo que eres, quién eres. No tienes una pequeña idea del poder escondido en tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Hades se plantó firmemente frente a ella.

- No eres simplemente un ángel, voy a contarte la verdad y cuando lo haga no volverás a ver nada de la misma forma. Yo no quiero arruinarte la vida así que me veo obligado a preguntar… ¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar hasta el final?

-Lo estoy. – Si en aquella historia podía comprender el por qué sus alas fueron arrancadas, por qué su padre no la defendió y por qué la persona a la que amaba la condenó a esto entonces estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra.

-Bien, lo mejor será iniciar desde el principio…

"_Hace varios siglos Zeus quería una hija, alguien capaz de heredar su trono y unir el cielo con el infierno. Para ello debía conquistar al Dios de la Guerra; Ares. Sin guerra no habría maldad y sin maldad el infierno quedaría vacío desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo. Así los ángeles habrían triunfado sobre el mal. Muchos ya lo habían intentado, grandes titanes fracasaron en el intento. Poseidón el Dios de los mares, Apolo el Dios del Sol, Hefestos el Dios del fuego e incluso la misma Afrodita intentó enamorarlo pero ninguno tuvo un resultado favorecedor._

_Zeus, ya harto de la situación decidió crear a la deidad perfecta. Una joven que reuniera las mejores habilidades de cada uno de sus Dioses. Así tomó la sabiduría y la victoria en la guerra de Atenea, el poder y la riqueza de Hera, la belleza y el amor de Afrodita. Selene le brindó la Luna como cuna. Apolo otorgó el Sol para que fuese el escudo de la hija de Zeus. Poseidón la arrullaría con el sonido de las olas. Cada uno le regaló algo. Incluso Hermes, mensajero de los Dioses, le dio la oportunidad de comunicarse libremente con los humanos. Pero algo le faltaba a la nueva deidad. Debía ser noble, bondadosa y humilde. El gran Dios del Olimpo escogió a una humana, escogió a una poetisa de nombre Safo. Aquella mujer no era hermosa pero era uno de los mejores humanos sin embargo su corazón escondía un secreto que nadie pudo adivinar._

_Días después el llanto de una hermosa criatura cruzó los cielos. Se organizó una fiesta a la que no faltó ningún ángel. Ante todos se reveló a la heredera de Zeus. Su nombre era Tiphereth. Sus ojos eran rojos como el mismo fuego que le regaló Hefestos. Sus cabellos negros crecieron con el paso de los años para orgullo de Nix. Se acercaba el momento de que por fin Ares cayera a sus pies. Sin embargo antes de conocer al Dios de la Guerra Tiphereth ya se había enamorado. El secreto de Safo fue transferido a la deidad. La poetisa ocultó siempre a su amor a un habitante del Olimpo. Su amor hacia la Diosa Afrodita. Aquel "defecto" fue aceptado gustosamente por la hija de Zeus. Sin embargo la nueva Diosa tenía un gusto diferente y en vez de profesar su amor a Afrodita lo hizo hacia la esposa de Chaos. Tiphereth se enamoró de Eris, Diosa de la discordia. Eris se dejó llevar por la personalidad de la pelinegra, también se enamoró dejando de lado a su actual esposo mantuvo una relación con ella. Lo mantuvieron en secreto por un largo tiempo hasta que Zeus convocó una reunión. _

_Todos aquellos que quisieran desposar a su hija debían presentarse en el séptimo cielo. Así llegaron Dioses, Ángeles y Demonios. Ahí rendidos a sus pies estaban Chaos, Hades, Ares, Perseo, Hércules y por supuesto Eris entre muchos otros. Zeus aguardaba a que su hija eligiera al Dios de la Guerra sin embargo su amor pudo más y eligió a su amada. Ella pudo cambiar la discordia en el corazón de Eris por amor. La esposa de Chaos cambió completamente su forma de ver el mundo gracias al amor de la pelinegra. Se volvió una Diosa llena de amabilidad, de cariño, de honestidad y comprensión._

_Zeus enfureció al instante y condenó a Eris a la muerte. Un rayo impactó en la Diosa de la discordia entregándola inmediatamente a los brazos de la muerte. Tiphereth no pudo hacer nada. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre, la sangre de Eris quién había sido asesinada mientras se unían en un abrazo. Llevada por el dolor la heredera del Olimpo se volcó contra su propio creador. Destruyó todo a su paso, hirió de gravedad a incontables Dioses. Al final su mirada se clavó en su padre. Zeus atemorizado por el poder de su creación pidió a Tánatos, Dios de la Muerte, que trajera nuevamente a Eris. Él aceptó por el bien del Olimpo. La amada de Tiphereth regresó a la vida. La hija de Zeus no contempló el peligro. Era cierto que Eris estaba viva pero no regresó como la Diosa bondadosa sino como lo que era en un principio: La Diosa de la Discordia._

_Cuando la ojirubí cayó en los brazos de su amada, ésta la mato sin tener un dejo de consideración. Su amor la condenó a la muerte. El Olimpo regresó a la calma mientras la vida de Tiphereth la abandonaba poco a poco. En un último instante de vida logro posar sus labios sobre los de Eris susurrando suaves palabras de amor. La Diosa de la discordia lloró sin entender del todo la razón. El dolor que aquellas palabras dejaron en su corazón, la llevaron al suicidio. Zeus aún tenía la idea de deshacerse de Ares por lo que decidió intentarlo una vez más, repasó una y otra vez las cualidades de sus Dioses pero no encontró el error. El secreto de Safo quedó oculto bajo sus virtudes. Pasaron muchos siglos antes de que Zeus decidiera traer de nuevo a su hija. Hasta hace poco Tiphereth seguía esperando el momento de reencontrarse con Eris."_

-… Si te preguntas qué tiene que ver la leyenda contigo es muy simple. El poder y riqueza de Hera, la sabiduría y la victoria en la guerra de Atenea y la belleza y amor de Afrodita están en ti porque tú eres, Tifa…la hija de Zeus.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of an Angel: <strong>Primero que nada voy a contestar tus preguntas. No tengo un número aproximado de capítulos. Esta es una de las pocas historias que van saliendo "improvisadamente" ya que tengo solamente algunos de los hechos que quiero que se desarrollen más no tengo demasiado para unirlos. Los voy escribiendo según mi imaginación me da a entender. Aún así espero no perder el hilo de mis ideas en algún momento. Sobre la frase final, de momento ha sido la misma en los primeros capítulos y creo que lo será por algunos más. Es completamente mía, intento hacer una frase para cada fic que no sea un one sin embargo, no sé si recuerdas, "Séptimo Cielo" no tuvo una T_T Pobre de mi esposa sufre demasiado T_T pero es para bien de la historia y por favor llámame Carla. ^^

**Vv-saya-vV: **Oh vaya, el primer capítulo era el prólogo. Es como el final de la historia, a ver... digamos que existe un personaje ajeno a la historia pero sin embargo la conoce, así que tiempo después de que los eventos finalizan se decide a contarla. En el capítulo anterior aquel personaje nos comienza a narrar los hechos que conoce. No sé si me explique U_U De todas maneras muchas gracias por leer y espero no haberte decepcionado con esta entrega.

**FlowerBloom: **Me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por leerme y por el cumplido -/- Espero el capítulo te haya gustado ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Pido disculpas a aquellos lectores que empezaran a leer esta historia y se hayan decepcionado de que sea una historia entre dos mujeres. Shoujo-ai U_U La verdad olvidé mencionarlo al principio y no puse a ambos personajes ya que a pesar de que hay una relación la historia no gira en torno a ella. Decidí enfocarme en Tifa y su historia aunque claramente va de la mano con la relación. De nuevo mis sinceras disculpas. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien antes de despedirme quiero hacerles una pregunta. Ahora tengo más traumas que el Tiferis, el Lanille y el LighTi. Tengo muchas opciones pero son dos las que sobresalen ambas relacionadas con el FXIII no se si alguien de aqui esté demasiado familiarizado con eso pero quisiera que me dijeran cual les gusta más. 1) Farroncest 2) Futanari O_o Si no les gusta ninguna pues díganme que tengo una mente cochambrosa xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa igual en RR ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>"¡Oh, tú! Demonio alado, que con tu furia al mundo has acabado. Seré tu fiel corcel y estaré siempre a tu lado".<span>_


	4. Underworld

**Hola de nuevo. Ahora no he tardado casi nada y eso es porque tengo inspiración ^^ De hecho ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo que sigue. Espero lo disfruten ^^ Es un capitulo corto pero ya que...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

-Porque tú eres, Tifa…la hija de Zeus. – Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a la pelinegra cutos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa. La situación era más parecida a una broma que a la realidad. – Sé que estás confundida y también puedo entender que estés llena de dudas. Recuerda que estoy aquí para contestarlas una a una. No tengas miedo a preguntar, aún si son cientos de preguntas pues tenemos bastante tiempo.

-¿Vincent no es mi padre? – El peliazul asintió comprensivo. Debía haber imaginado que esa sería la primera cuestión.

-Sí y no. Todo depende de cómo quieras verlo. Vincent Valentine es el hombre que te cuidó durante la mayor parte de tu vida. Excepto los primeros meses. ¿Recuerdas a tu madre? – La ojirubí cierra los ojos viajando al pasado pero no puede encontrar en su memoria alguna imagen del ser que le dio la vida. Al final simplemente niega con la cabeza.

-Me dijeron que ella había muerto al momento de darme a luz. – Hades vuelve a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Vincent Valentine estuvo casado con Lucrecia sin embargo ellos no tuvieron hijos. Eso es algo que los Dioses hicieron creer a tu padre para su conveniencia. Por eso te hicieron a la semejanza de él y te ocultaron bajo su cuidado. Él fue solamente un objeto para sus fines. Tu verdadera madre también es una Deidad. La has visto varias veces en el cielo donde habitas. Ella no quiso dejarte nunca pero Zeus le obligó por lo que tuvo que dejarte en contra de su voluntad. Hera es tu madre, por eso eres la legítima heredera al trono. Los dos Dioses más fuertes, venerados y poderosos son tus padres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Aquello era demasiado inclusive para ella. Zack lo sabía pero tenía que contarle toda la verdad.

-Soy el rey del infierno y aunque alejado de los ángeles sé absolutamente todo acerca de ellos y sus vidas. Sé quién llegará a mis dominios y quién queda exento. Comprendo que es difícil de asimilar pero es algo que debes saber. Eres tú quién debe reclamar el poder pero para eso necesitas la preparación adecuada. Esto será extraño pero en verdad Tifa…confía en mí.

-Dime todo lo que no sé. Dime ¿por qué arrancaron mis alas? – Zack asintió antes de continuar.

-Como te lo había dicho, Tiphereth se enamoró de la Diosa de la discordia, cuando ésta última mata a su amada y se suicida su alma renace siendo pura, bondadosa. Ninguno de los grandes Olímpicos se percató de su regreso excepto tú. Te enamoraste nuevamente de aquel amor de tu vida pasada sólo que ahora la conoces como Aeris. Ellos no se han dado cuenta, te condenaron por fallar de nuevo, te han obligado a buscar a los seis caballos y el Pegaso legendario porque uno de esos caballos pertenece a Ares. Creen que si logras llegar a él podrás vencerlo para luego desparecer.

-No comprendo. – Aquellos ojos rubíes se mostraban más oscuros. Lentamente perdían el brillo volviéndose marrones.

-De igual manera que existen siete cielos, existen siete infiernos. En cada uno vive un caballo. A ti te mandaron específicamente por uno. El quinto caballo es de la guerra sin embargo para llegar a él debes domar a caballo del miedo, del hambre, de la enfermedad y del odio. El sexto caballo es el olvido y aquel Pegaso legendario es la muerte. Por eso nadie ha vuelto victorioso. Por eso Zeus quiere que destruyas a Ares y sucumbas ante la muerte.

-Así que no tengo oportunidad de "ganar". – Zack sonríe mientras eleva el rostro de Tifa para mantener el contacto visual.

-Tifa, tú no vas solamente a encontrar los seis caballos. No solamente vas a domar a siete bestias. Tu destino es domar lo que cada uno de ellos representa. Vas a domar a la misma muerte y cuando lo hagas regresarás al cielo a reclamar tu lugar. Ese es tu destino. Ocuparás el puesto de Zeus. Ellos creyeron que quitándote las alas podrían derrotarte pero tu poder no reside en ellas como lo haría en un ángel cualquiera. Tú eres perfecta y lo que te ayudará a sobrevivir es el amor que tu corazón aún guarda por la Diosa de la discordia. – Zack acarició tiernamente el joven rostro.

-¿Y tú qué ganas con ayudarme? – La mirada de Tifa se volvió desconfiada y fría como el mismo hielo.

-Mi libertad. Yo también era un ángel pero lamentablemente la reencarnación de Hades así que sin darme oportunidad de reformarme me condenaron al infierno. Por eso conozco tu dolor, por eso sé cuan confundida puedes estar. A mí también me ocultaron mi historia más yo no tuve a nadie que pudiese explicarme. Me valí de mis propios medios para descubrir los hechos que llenaron mi alma de odio pero no contra todos. Estoy esperando el momento de la venganza aunque eso signifique mi propio fin. – Zack se dio la vuelta fijando la mirada en la entrada. – Cuando reclames tu trono acabarás con el bien y con el mal. Éste lugar desaparecerá con ellos y los tiempos volverán a iniciar. Eso es algo que pronto entenderás.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – El ojiazul suspiró mientras se alejaba unos pasos. A un lado había una enorme mesa y en ella decenas de pergaminos. El rey del infierno tomó uno en especial. Regresó al lado de Tifa y se lo extendió.

-Debes bajar al primer infierno. Debes superar la primera prueba que te hará más fuerte para afrontar las siguientes. Los Dioses no esperan que consigas salir con vida pero cometieron otro error. Tu camino se desvió tan sólo un par de metros. Ellos no querían enviarte al limbo sino directamente al primer infierno. No esperaban que te encontraras conmigo y por supuesto no esperaban que yo te ayudara. – En el pergamino se mostraba al primer equino. Imponente y majestuoso. – Cuando tengas dominada a la muerte iremos al mundo de los mortales y demostrarás ahí que sigues viva. Los más poderosos ángeles te buscarán e iras acabando con ellos uno a uno hasta que llegue la hora de volver al cielo.

-¿Confías en que pueda lograrlo? – El hombre asintió con plena confianza en sus actos.

- Ellos te quitaron las alas blancas, yo te doy negras pero está en ti que se vuelvan doradas. No eres una simple Diosa Tifa, eres la reina entre todos nosotros, no importa si somos buenos o malos. Eres la reina de la luz y eres la reina de la oscuridad. Tu eres más fuerte que Zeus, más poderosa que Hera, más sabia que Atenea y más peligrosa que la misma muerte pero debes aprender a desarrollar cada uno de esos atributos hasta el punto de la perfección.

-Quiero hacerlo. Quiero volver al lado de Aeris sin que nadie se interponga aunque signifique matar a cada uno de las Deidades Olímpicas. – El tono rojizo en aquellos orbes había regresado con más intensidad que en un principio.

-Permítanos ayudarle…Majestad. – Así el Dios del Infierno se arrodilló ante la reina de los Dioses.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Iba a poner a Strife pero lo odio tanto que preferí no hacerlo xD Aunque ya le tengo otro papel ¬¬ Es que en "Séptimo Cielo" no supe que poner de frase U_U en los siguientes capítulos la frase va a cambiar espero igual te gusten ^^ Y de nuevo muchisimas gracias por el apoyo. Aquí seguiré para ustedes ^^

**Vv-saya-vV: **Si, sé que mi explicación fue muy rara U_U seria mejor decir que el prólogo es la idea general del fic y a partir del capítulo uno se va desarrollando xD Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Que es el shojo? Yo lo confundo U_U Me alegra que a pesar de ese incidente quieras seguir leyendo la historia ^^ Y si yo sé que no se esperaba que fuese la hija de el todo poderoso Zeus xD Gracias por leerme a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, están listos para empezar a viajar por los diferentes inframundos? Pues eso será en el próximo capítulo. Me despido por ahora. Si les ha gustado dejadme un RR. Nos leeremos ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>"¡Oh, tú! Demonio alado, que con tu furia al mundo has acabado. Seré tu fiel corcel y estaré siempre a tu lado."<span>_


	5. Fear

**Hola a todos. Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar a pesar de tener ya escrito el capítulo pero últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y he pisado el hospital dos veces así que mucho ánimo de sentarme y actualizar no tenía pero aprovecho este momento. Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4.<p>

Tifa se sorprendió ante el acto del rey del inframundo sin embargo al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña energía. Una enigmática sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras se levantaba de aquel trono.

-¿Cuál es el primer paso? – Zack se levantó para conducir a la pelinegra de nuevo a las escaleras.

-Es hora de bajar al primer piso. – Tifa no podía acostumbrarse totalmente a la oscuridad de la escalinata pero aún así consiguió seguir al peliazul. Génesis también la acompañaba pero éste iba atrás de ambos reyes. Su vista lentamente se acopló a la escases de luz. Era extraño como las leyendas relataban el infierno como un lugar donde ardías en llamas y sin embargo ahora que estaba ahí no le parecía que fuese más caliente que el mismo cielo.

Llegaron ante una enorme puerta de roble con dos grandes maderos como cerradura. Zack levantó las pesadas vigas dejando así que la puerta se abriese. Un paisaje completamente diferente se extendió ante ellos. Se sentía una inmensa calma y un profundo silencio era todo lo que podía escucharse. Génesis dio un paso atrás.

-Ésta es tu primera prueba. Aquí no podré ayudarte, es algo que debes afrontar en soledad pues si te ayudara no llegarías demasiado lejos. Ten cuidado y escucha siempre a tu corazón. – Una mano empujó a la ojirubí al interior, o exterior, y la puerta se cerró tras ella. El lugar lucía desolado, la completa oscuridad de la escalera había sido reemplazada por una luz ligeramente roja. La penumbra lentamente se cerraba sobre la pelinegra sin llegar a convertirse en oscuridad. No había nubes, ni luna ni estrellas, solamente podía contemplarse una extensa capa de niebla cubriendo el suelo por lo que parecían cientos de kilómetros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal despertando todos sus sentidos aunque de momento ninguno le sirviera demasiado. El silencio era tan abrumador que mareaba. Con paso temeroso en un principio se aventuró a caminar hacia el frente. Todo parecía normal, sin signos de vida. Pocos metros después escuchó susurros tras de ella. Pensó que tal vez Zack se había olvidado de darle algún último consejo pero la puerta había desaparecido. La sensación no le gustó absolutamente nada. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en sus oídos.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Una voz profunda se hiso escuchar. Tifa giró rápidamente encontrándose con la oscuridad nuevamente. Siguió avanzando sin prestar atención al desagradable sentimiento. - ¿Tienes miedo? – De nuevo la voz resonó en aquel lugar. Ella ya no intentó buscar el origen siguió caminando con más seguridad que antes.

-¿Por qué debería? No hay nada en este sitio que me cause temor. – Aquella voz soltó una carcajada.

-Escuchas a alguien a quién no puedes ver. Estoy tan cerca de ti, podría atacarte en cualquier instante sin que pudieses defenderte y si quisiera matarte… - Tifa interrumpió a la voz sabiendo lo que diría después.

-Ya lo habrías hecho. – Ignorando nuevamente aquella voz siguió con su camino. No había nada con lo que pudiese orientarse, no tenía idea alguna de dónde pudiese estar el caballo. Suspiró esperando encontrar una pista.

De un momento a otro el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies dejándola caer en un abismo. Un grito agudo salió de su garganta. Por un segundo quiso cerrar los ojos para no ver su suerte sin embargo su instinto le dijo que merecía la pena mantenerse atenta. En un acto de valentía mantuvo los ojos abiertos y gracias a eso encontró un pequeño borde al cual aferrarse. Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, no podía verse el fin del enorme hoyo. Respiró profundo intentando concentrarse en su misión. No se había hundido demasiados metros por debajo de la superficie. Esa situación ya era complicada pero se convirtió realmente en un infierno cuando el hueco empezó a cerrarse. Las paredes lentamente se aproximaban a ella dispuestas a dejarla encerrada en aquel lugar que se convertiría en su tumba. Tifa podía sentir la adrenalina bombeando en todo su cuerpo. Tenía dos opciones, quedarse en estado de shock y perecer en la primera prueba o utilizar la sustancia para ayudarse a salir. Le tomó menos de una décima de segundo decidirse. Utilizó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para escalar lo más rápido posible. Si hubiese tardado un segundo más en tomar la decisión estaría muerta.

-¿Tienes miedo? – La macabra voz volvió pero más que asustarle comenzaba a ser molesta.

-No. No es suficiente. – Luego de descansar no más de un minuto se incorporó siguiendo la travesía. El paisaje cambió hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un bosque. O quizá una selva. Incluso entre la espesa maleza la pelinegra logró abrirse camino siguiendo la dirección que llevaba en un principio. De pronto en medio de la oscuridad surgió una mirada.

Tifa detuvo sus pasos. El par de ojos salió de entre los árboles mostrando la enorme figura de un tigre. No sabía si esa situación era más o menos peligrosa que la anterior. Ella no tenía armas, no tenía habilidades en la lucha y sin embargo tenía que enfrentarse a una bestia inclusive más alta que ella. Cerró los ojos por menos de un segundo pero fue suficiente para idear un plan. Sus ojos retaron al animal que sin dudarlo se lanzó contra la bella joven. Lo esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con un ágil movimiento lo esquivó dejando que la bestia se impactara contra un árbol no muy grueso. No esperaba dejarlo inconsciente con aquel truco sin embargo esa acción había dado el resultado esperado. El árbol se partió dejando una enorme punta que serviría para su siguiente paso. El tigre se levantó intentando atacar pero una vez más Tifa lo esquivó. El último ataque estuvo demasiado cerca de herir gravemente a la hija de Zeus pero por una millonésima parte de segundo logro retirarse del camino y el hermoso pero salvaje animal se incrustó en la trampa mortal. Tifa siguió su camino saliendo rápidamente de entre los árboles y raíces sobresalientes. Su cuerpo había quedado ligeramente maltratado.

-Pensé que a esta altura ya te habrías rendido. – De quién quiera que fuese la voz parecía realmente sorprendido.

-Si me rindo significaría entregarme a la muerte y no estoy aquí sino para hacerla mi esclava. – Tifa caminaba más decididamente. No sabía que esperar pero se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa. El suelo se elevó hasta convertirse en una montaña. En la cima una figura se aproximó lentamente. Un hombre, un par de alas y una capa roja.

-¿Padre? – Más que asustarse por la situación su mirada rubí se llenó de confusión.

-Debes cumplir tu promesa. – La pelinegra no entendió en primera instancia hasta que recordó las palabras que Vincent le obligó a decir. Tifa se acercó al ser alado que cuidó de ella durante veintiún años.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo a matarle? – La Deidad perfecta tomó firmemente el cuello de aquel hombre y comenzó a hacer presión. Los ojos de Vincent se mantuvieron abiertos durante el proceso. Por un instante Tifa dudó aflojando la presión sin embargo después sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre el cuello del hombre hasta que se escuchó un terrible crujido. Le rompió el cuello a ese ángel con su propia fuerza.

-Sinceramente no pensé que tuvieses el valor de matarlo pero aún te falta demostrar tu valor. – Tifa sonrió pues comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. No fue sencillo matar a su padre aunque en el fondo sabía que no era él. Vincent Valentine seguía en el cielo junto a los demás ángeles sin embargo había sido una buena práctica.

-Estoy aquí para cumplir mi destino y el miedo no será el obstáculo que me derribe.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – Aquel lugar regresó a la aparente calma en dónde Tifa podía avanzar con facilidad. Un dolor agudo cruzó su espalda recordándole que sus alas habían sido arrancadas. No pudo mantenerse en pie y apoyó una rodilla en la tierra estéril. Pensaba que tal vez el efecto de la esfera luminosa ya había terminado. No pudo darse cuenta de que sus huesos se iban regenerando lentamente y que en ese momento algunas plumas negras ya se mostraban del lado izquierdo en su espalda. El dolor cesó al paso de dos minutos. Se levantó con la mirada fija al frente y se echó a correr. Entre más rápido terminase con la serie de pruebas, más rápido podría encontrar al primer caballo.

Al ver la figura de Zeus levantarse frente a ella, olvidó encontrarse en un infierno. Olvidó que aquella Deidad no era más que una réplica. Olvidó que el verdadero Dios de los Dioses estuviese aún en el Olimpo. La mirada celeste de su padre real la recorrió con frialdad, casi con desprecio. Tifa sintió un dolor diferente atravesar su pecho.

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de Eris? – La voz de aquel hombre resonó como un trueno. – Ese no era tu destino, ese no es tu destino. Hija mía…- Zeus se acercó a la ojirubí suavizando la mirada. – solamente existe una forma de remediar tu error.

La hermosa chica no podía hablar. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, no podía mover los brazos, no podía caminar, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para articular palabra alguna. Alguien apareció entre las penumbras caminando con pasos ligeros. Largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes. El aliento de Tifa despareció por un instante. No le gustaba el rumbo de la situación. Por primera vez en aquel infierno sintió temor pero no por ella sino por Aeris.

-Lamento tener que llegar a estos extremos pero me has obligado. He repasado lentamente cada virtud, cada habilidad que mis Dioses te han regalado pero no he encontrado el error. No entiendo en qué he fallado y sin embargo no encuentro otra solución posible. – Aquel Dios de blanca barba se alejó para después colocarse junto a la castaña. – Cierra los ojos. – Aeris obedeció sin ningún comentario. Zeus levantó una mano, invocó la ayuda de su enorme poder dejando que lentamente un rayo se fuera formando entre sus dedos. Tifa observaba con auténtico terror la escena. Desvió la mirada pues no quería presenciar la muerte de Aeris. No lo iba a hacer y no precisamente por el hecho de voltear a otra parte sino porque podía sentir la fuerza regresando a su cuerpo. Con firmeza se puso en pie nuevamente. Antes de que Zeus lanzara el rayo contra la humanidad de la ojiverde Tifa ya se había colocado en medio y fue ella quien recibió el brutal impacto.

Fue una enorme explosión de luz, no duró más de dos segundos y al desvanecerse, la pelinegra estaba ahí. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y aún así estaba viva. Ni un solo rasguño había quedado plasmado en su blanca piel. Incluso Zeus se vio atemorizado ante la situación. Los ojos rubíes parecían mostrar un nuevo infierno. La ira ardía en ellos como fuego puro.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo. – Las habilidades de la hija de Zeus se mostraron al instante cuando con velocidad vertiginosa se acercó a su padre. Lo golpeó sin que éste pudiese hacer nada para evitar el contacto. El poder de Hera se hiso presente y derrumbó al gran Olímpico de un solo golpe. Aeris abrió los ojos para luego sonreírle a la morena.

-Gracias. – La voz seguía siendo dulce. Ella realmente podría ser la misma joven que le arrancó las alas. – No tengas miedo. – Ambas mujeres se unieron en un abrazo. Tifa podía sentir una mano tibia acariciar su espalda…

Recordó con dolor como la misma mano había acariciado sus alas horas atrás. Se aferró con fuerza al vestido rosa de la castaña intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos pero no obtuvo resultado.

Aeris volvía a acariciarla, con sorpresa sintió como un par de alas estaban nuevamente en el lugar indicado. Entonces con furia se alejó de aquella aparentemente inocente mujer. Los ojos esmeraldas mostraban confusión o al menos eso, intentaban ya que Tifa podía leer la crueldad en ellos. Aquella engañosa figura estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir nuevamente.

-No va a funcionar. – La castaña sonrió traviesa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Aeris se acercó a ella rodeándola lentamente y posicionó las manos sobre las alas de la pelinegra.

-No puedes lastimarme.- Sus alas fueron arrancadas nuevamente pero el rostro de la ojirubí permaneció impávido.

-Yo no tengo alas y tú no eres Aeris Gainsborough. – Su voz se volvió gélida. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró sobre sus talones para encarar a la supuesta reencarnación de Eris. También la golpeó sin que eso supusiera ningún problema. Al contacto aquella imagen explotó inundando el infierno completo de una luz azul. Fue efímera pero potente. Cuando el brillo hubo desaparecido un hermoso corcel tan negro como la noche apareció ante ella. El caballo del miedo ahora inclinaba su cabeza ante ella. Tifa sonrió de forma satisfecha. – Al fin tengo mi recompensa.

-Has sido una fuerte rival, de las pocas personas que han logrado superarme. Te mereces mi respeto y la llave al segundo infierno. Tal vez regrese en otro momento y quizá logre vencerte. – Los ojos del equino se fijaron en su señora.

-Seguro volveremos a encontrarnos pero no podrás vencerme, eres una parte de mí. Soy más fuerte que tú aunque seas mi propio miedo. – Aquella voz se rió sin burla sino más bien feliz de que su identidad fuera descubierta de forma simple.

-Nos veremos Tifa Lockhart. – La pelinegra quedo sola nuevamente mientras contemplaba al majestuoso animal. Se acercó a él, acarició la melena azabache y el corcel relinchó bravío.

-Buen trabajo. – Zack apareció junto a ella sin embargo no logró sobresaltarla. Cuando el Dios del infierno intentó acercarse a la joven el caballo levantó la cabeza amenazante. Eso sorprendió a la ojirubí.

-¿Ante ti no se inclina? – El peliazul negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar con dirección a una puerta.

-Yo soy su dueño pues él vive en mis dominios sin embargo su lealtad, su corazón y su fuerza solamente te pertenecen a ti, tú eres su ama, su señora y su complemento. Si lo abandonas en algún otro infierno el morirá y sin él, no llegarás demasiado lejos. Ambos se necesitan. Vamos debes descansar un poco antes de bajar al segundo infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Vv-saya-vV: <strong>Gracias por aclararme lo del término. ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por leer.

**The Brightness of an Angel: **Si odio a Strife y lo meto porque necesito un villano y ya que amo a Sephiroth pues al rubio le toca ese papel. Sobre el LighTi ahora te pongo avances xD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>LighTi, avances. El titulo será Stars, estará ambientado en Dissidia 012: Duodecim. Si no lo han jugado tampoco es que tenga una gran historia ¬¬ asi que no hay problema. ^^ Será M ya lo dije y sera un one-shot.<strong>

"-¿Dónde rayos está Tifa? - La voz de la ojiazul se elevó con fuerza atrayendo la atención del grupo entero".

"-¿La dejaste ir sola, en medio de la noche y con todos esos manikins merodeando por ahí?"

"Ahí, en medio del agua cristalina, estaba Tifa. El agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, el negro cabello pegado al hermoso rostro...El azul de sus ojos se oscureció y su vientre bajo comenzó a arder. La imagen le había causado un enorme deseo."

"-Desnúdate. - A pesar del tono bajo, aquella palabra seguía siendo una orden."

"-No quiero ver la marca. - La pelinegra sonrió acercándose más a su compañera.

-Entonces cierra los ojos. - Fue apenas un susurro."

"Lightning no creía poder ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados hasta que Tifa le hizo cambiar de opinión".

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de despedirme quisiera pedirles su opinión. Quiero hacer un fic basado en "El fantasma de la opera" No sé si les interese, será un trío igual que en la obra original. Mis personajes serán Tifa, Aeris y Zack. Claro que no cantaran opera sin embargo quiero que sea similar. Con la misma gracia, misterio y tristeza del musical. Quiero intentar llevarlos realmente a la historia, quiero que se rían en partes y tal vez llevarlos al borde de las lágrimas en otras. - Personalmente creo que me falta un mundo para llegar al punto al que quiero sin embargo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. - Como la historia original es un musical utilizaré la música para lograr mi cometido, en algunos capítulos me gustaría que leyeran con cierta canción. Pero como siempre son ustedes los que deciden si les interesaría leer algo como eso o prefieren algo diferente U_U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR. Espero actualizar pronto tal vez, el fin de semana.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>"En la penumbra del primer infierno, relincha el corcel del miedo, el grito se vuelve quedo y arde siempre el fuego eterno."<span>_


	6. HungryBahamut

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a ésta su historia The Queen of the Darkness xDD siento haber tardado tanto. Tuve un bloqueo pero al fin salí tuve que reescribir el capítulo pero ya estoy de nuevo en las andadas.**

**Para recompensarlos les dejaré una pequeñita historia titulada "Recuerdame"**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5.<p>

Tifa abrió los ojos ligeramente desorientada. Su respiración estaba visiblemente agitada. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente. Tardó un minuto en ubicarse. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su espalda sintiendo una pequeña molestia. Aún cansada se sentó en el borde de la cama de aquella elegante habitación. Caminó lentamente por el amplio espacio antes de detenerse frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Observó su rostro, cansado pero lleno de seguridad e incluso sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Decidió salir en busca de Zack pero algo detuvo sus pasos. Sin moverse giró la cabeza para observar nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo. En su espalda se mostraba la mitad inferior de un ala negra. Lentamente volvía a ser un ángel pero esta vez uno del infierno, un ser de oscuridad. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil durante varios minutos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – Tifa sintió la presencia de Génesis sin embargo no pudo moverse pues aún seguía atónita.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto? – El castaño observó el reflejo de la ojirubí en el espejo entendiendo al instante la pregunta.

-Cualquiera que pise un infierno irá desarrollando habilidades extraordinarias, habilidades solamente atribuidas a los seres de la oscuridad, a los demonios. Cuando tengas las alas completas podrás ser considerada un demonio. Sin embargo tu destino es aspirar a mucho más. Dentro de ti tienes la fuerza necesaria para convertirte de nuevo en un ángel pero primero necesitas desarrollar todo tu potencial. "Yo te daré alas negras y está en ti convertirlas en doradas". – Génesis le recordó las palabras dichas anteriormente por el Dios del infierno. Tifa asintió mentalizándose para cumplir con su misión.

-Sólo llevo un día aquí. – Aquel hombre se acercó a la pelinegra posando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-Es cierto pero has cruzado ya un infierno. Derrotaste tus más profundos miedos y domaste a uno de los caballos legendarios, no necesitas más tiempo para empezar el proceso. Cada infierno te dará la mitad de un ala. Las alas te ayudarán a regresar al cielo. Ahora es hora de que te prepares, dentro de poco entraras al segundo nivel. – Ambos salieron de la habitación caminando en silencio. Zack se les unió, caminando así los tres en silencio hasta llegar a un enorme comedor. En ese momento Tifa recordó que su estómago no había recibido alimento alguno después de ser lanzada desde los cielos.

-Come y sacia tu hambre. Necesitarás toda tu energía para salir victoriosa de la siguiente prueba. La ojirubí asintió para luego empezar a desayunar, comer o cenar. No estaba muy segura de la hora. Después de haber recuperado parte de su energía los tres emprendieron nuevamente el camino escaleras abajo. La pelinegra no entendía por qué aquel descenso debía hacerse en penumbras sin embargo decidió callar. Ya habría tiempo para despejar todas sus dudas.

Escalón por escalón se fueron internando en la oscuridad. Rápidamente llegaron hasta donde anteriormente había estado la puerta al primer infierno sin embargo ahora solamente había una lisa pared. Nuevamente Tifa decidió callar. Su rostro reflejaba una seguridad imponente capaz de mantener alejado a cualquiera. Al fin se detuvieron.

-Sólo tengo un consejo: suceda lo que suceda no ingieras nada. Ni líquido ni sólido. – La hija de Zeus asintió esperando a que le señalaran la entrada pues aparentemente no había ninguna. – Toca la pared. – Así lo hizo y entonces se vio arrastrada a un nuevo mundo. Aquel era el segundo averno sin embargo no era nada comparado con el primero.

Para conseguir al caballo del miedo había caminado en penumbras, entre niebla y en un paisaje completamente desolado. Aquí una luz parecida a la del Sol llenaba cada rincón. El verde pasto cubría todo el terreno hasta el horizonte. Enormes árboles frutales formaban un camino señalándole la dirección. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo y eso era una clara señal de peligro. El corcel del miedo apareció a su lado brindándole una leve reverencia. Tifa asintió comprendiendo el significado de ese gesto. Si necesitaba ayuda en algún momento, simplemente debía llevar a su fiel caballo.

Sus pasos eran firmes mientras comenzaba a seguir aquel camino. Todo estaba en calma sin embargo la pelinegra comprendía que no podía relajarse. Debería estar alerta en todo momento. Caminó aproximadamente doscientos metros antes de que su garganta se secara causándole un inmenso dolor. Sed. De pronto tenía demasiada sed. Intentó ignorarla pero esa sensació9n era casi insoportable. Cerró los ojos por un segundo regresando a su mente el objetivo. Con decisión retomó el camino. Su boca estaba completamente seca impidiéndole tragar. Siguió avanzando lentamente.

Llevaba un largo tiempo siguiendo aquel camino y la sed ya no era su único problema. Su estómago había comenzado a gruñir como si no hubiese recibido alimento en días. Con cada paso dado sentía como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. El más mínimo esfuerzo parecía consumir una gran cantidad de energía. Su respiración se volvió pausada pues estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Un delicioso aroma invadió sus sentidos llevándola de forma involuntaria hasta donde se encontraba una larga mesa. Innumerables platillos se extendían ante ella. Estuvo a punto de sentarse a comer tranquilamente pero la parte racional de su cerebro se lo impidió. Su mente le recordó en dónde estaba, cuál era su objetivo y qué no debía hacer.

-No…puedo… rendirme. – Con un gruñido se alejó de la tentación regresando al camino por el cual había andado. Cada centímetro que se alejaba parecía causarle un gran dolor. Sus labios se habían secado de forma extremadamente rápida. El calor de aquel lugar parecía jugar en su contra. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, por su cuello e incluso por su abdomen. De forma extraña ninguno de los árboles brindaba algo de sombra dónde refugiarse.

En medio de su desesperación, Tifa comenzó a correr intentando alejarse de aquel sitio. Sus habilidades no eran demasiadas por lo que cayó al suelo varias veces. Sus manos y rodillas sufrieron decenas de cortes que no le ayudaron en nada sino más bien le complicaron aún más la misión de seguir adelante. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo. Un río o tal vez una cascada se encontraba cerca. Necesitaba beber un sorbo de agua por lo que haciendo uso de su energía restante emprendió la marcha hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Con cada metro aquella corriente de agua se volvía más audible. Así la ojirubí llegó ante una bella cascada. Un rayo de aquella extraña luz se impactaba contra la fuerte corriente causando que los colores de la luz se descompusiesen en un hermoso arcoíris. La pelinegra sumergió sus dedos en el agua fresca e hizo un pequeño cuenco con sus manos dispuesta a llevar el líquido vital a su boca sin embargo algo la detuvo. Al observar su reflejo algo no le gustó en su mirada. Estaba opaca, sin vida. Entendió entonces que el agua era una de las tantas trampas que albergaba ese lugar. Aquel líquido cristalino y aparentemente inofensivo era veneno puro.

Sólo había algo que podía hacer para continuar su camino. Mojó su rostro cuidando de que ni una minúscula gota de agua se colara entre sus labios. Con su temperatura corporal un par de grados más normal decidió regresar al camino del que había salido. Fue un segundo de descuido. Un breve instante lo que la enfrentó a la prueba más difícil. Al girar la cabeza no se percató de que un fruto traicionero colgaba frente a ella. Con el acto de voltear aquel durazno se poso frente a sus labios.

El aroma de la madura fruta le llegó de golpe como una sutil invitación a morderla. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente casi cediendo a la tentación. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente pues no podría soportar demasiado. Su cuerpo se había debilitado casi hasta llegar al límite. Sus piernas apenas podían mantenerla en pie. Sentía como si un hierro caliente estuviese pasando por su garganta. Reuniendo toda su determinación por domar a los seis caballos y el Pegaso legendario, se alejó un paso de aquella fruta sin embargo el breve contacto de sus labios y el durazno fueron suficientes para desatar una catástrofe. Un sonido explosivo se escuchó por todo el lugar. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar provocando que enormes grietas se abrieran en el suelo. La ojirubí comenzó a correr sin embargo sus piernas estaban demasiado cansadas.

Las grietas se convirtieron en un abismo que lentamente iba creciendo. Tifa se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde sus piernas ya no pudieron levantarla. Cerró los ojos buscando una solución, entonces recordó al corcel del miedo.

-Te necesito. – Esas dos palabras no salieron de su boca. Fueron un simple pensamiento sin embargo fue suficiente para que el negro corcel llegara a su lado. La pelinegra lo montó y ambos huyeron al galope. No había salida aparente pues la pista para encontrar el segundo caballo había desaparecido con el abismo. Mientras intentaban alejarse de la muerte, la hija de Zeus intentaba recordar cualquier cosa que pudiese serle de ayuda pero nada parecía lo suficientemente relevante.

Suspiró cansada a punto de rendirse pero alguien no se lo permitió. De hecho era un algo. Un dragón. Sus escamas negras relucían con la luz. El corcel del miedo paró en seco al encontrarse de frente con aquella bestia. Una extraña fuerza levantó a Tifa del suelo haciéndola seguir al dragón. Se elevaron cientos de metros hasta llegar a lo que parecía un castillo.

-Sé el motivo de tu visita a éste, mi infierno. Te he observado desde el momento en que te atreviste a entrar a mis dominios. Me sorprende que no hayas cedido ante tu hambre o tu sed. Incluso tu cuerpo ha perdido un ochenta por ciento de su energía y aún así superaste la mayoría de las pruebas. Pero la última ahora se muestra frente a ti. – La ojirubí no entendía demasiado. ¿Era realmente el dragón quién le estaba hablando? ¿Era todo esto producto de su imaginación? O ¿Era su propia hambre lo que le hablaba como el miedo en el primer infierno? – Mi nombre es Bahamut. Es mi voz la que escuchas o más bien son mis pensamientos. Si tanto deseas al corcel del hambre tienes que derrotarme. – Ahora Tifa estaba segura de que aquellos pensamientos pertenecían al dragón. Era enorme, fuerte y peligro pero aún así no tenía miedo.

-Entonces lo haré. – Su cuerpo no había recuperado fuerza alguna al estar en las alturas por lo que sus movimientos eran lentos. El poder de Hera quedaba descartado. No tenía demasiada energía para aumentar su resistencia o velocidad. La pelinegra observó ansiosamente a su alrededor buscando algo que le diese un poco de ayuda. Encontró un pequeño árbol cerca de una de las paredes. Una naranja colgaba de él. Quizá no sería suficiente pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Bahamut no le dio demasiado tiempo para prepararse. El dragón ya estaba intentando asesinarla en menos de dos minutos. La pelinegra cayó varias veces y apenas consiguió evadir las llamaradas de la bestia. Su misión no estaba resultando para nada fácil. Hiso un esfuerzo descomunal para levantarse y correr hasta el diminuto árbol. Tomó el anaranjado fruto dos segundos antes de que el dragón lo volviese ceniza junto al que iba a ser un hermoso naranjo. Tifa ya no podía ponerse en pie. Sus ojos estaban amenazando con cerrarse. La negra bestia preparaba su ataque final contra la joven indefensa. Bahamut abrió feroz las mandíbulas y ahí fue cuando todo terminó. La fruta que Tifa tenía en la mano fue lanzada directo a la boca del animal que la tragó sin dificultad. Soltando una carcajada que le robó la esperanza a la pobre muchacha.

-¿De verdad crees que una simple fruta puede acabar conmigo? – El dragón preparó de nuevo su ataque sin embargo el fuego murió en su garganta y el brillo de sus ojos se extinguió por completo. Con un fuerte golpe Bahamut cayó al piso levantando una enorme capa de polvo. Cuando ésta se disperso un corcel tan negro como el del miedo apareció a las puertas del castillo flotante. A su lado el caballo del miedo también arribó. Tifa se levantó luego de varios intentos fallidos.

-Me alegra ver que lo ha conseguido majestad. – Zack llegó dos segundos más tarde. La ojirubí intentó acercarse al nuevo caballo pero definitivamente ya era demasiado. Su cuerpo sucumbió ante la fatiga. El Dios del infierno evitó que el delicado cuerpo se impactara contra el suelo. La cargó con facilidad empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo que era la salida de aquel lugar. Invitó con la mirada a los caballos para que siguieran a su ama y los equinos así lo hicieron. – No puedo evitar sorprenderme. Incluso sabiendo quién eres ya has cruzado dos infiernos y dos de tus habilidades más grandes ya se han desarrollado casi por completo. En el primer infierno conseguiste explotar el poder de Hera. Descubriste cuán fuerte puede hacerte la herencia de tu madre. Ahora has utilizado bien el don de Atenea. No eras rival para Bahamut en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y entonces ocupaste la sabiduría de mis palabras. – Mientras la reencarnación de Hades subía de nuevo a su palacio con la joven en brazos, un ala negra se terminaba de formar en la espalda de Tifa.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Me alegra que te haya gustado. A pesar de que me gusta la idea de los infiernos me cuesta un infierno decidir que pruebas le voy a poner xDD y siempre pienso "Por el amor de Zeus que rayos escribo" xD na, ahí vamos. Aunque tarde recuerda que no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias U_U El fantasma de la Ópera saldrá cuando se termine esta historia (?) xD saldrá pronto lo prometo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate y gracias por seguirme siempre ^^ Sobre el LighTi ya está publicado -/-

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR y si no también en RR xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Caballo del hambre, escucha mi voz yo te lo ruego, al Dios como al hombre consumelo en tu fuego.<em>"


	7. Sickness

**Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta para traerles un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6.<p>

Las horas pasaron mientras Tifa dormía plácidamente. Su cuerpo tenía estragos de la batalla contra Bahamut. Una parte de sus brazos estaba ligeramente quemada sin llegar a ser grave. Su rostro mostraba una inmensa paz, la calma que solamente se consigue cuando se entra al castillo de los sueños. Su respiración era lenta, pesada. Obviamente la hija de Zeus no estaba del todo bien. Zack la había llevado al extremo sin darse cuenta. La había obligado a explorar dos infiernos sin darle el tiempo suficiente de recuperación entre ellos por eso la ojirubí casi había muerto.

-Mi señor… ¿Ella estará bien? – Génesis sentía una inmensa admiración por la joven heredera de los cielos. Le sorprendía ver cuán fuerte podía ser un cuerpo aparentemente frágil. No podía entender como una mujer como ella tenía tanta determinación. Aquel demonio jamás había encontrado el amor y por eso no entendía que ese sentimiento pudiese otorgarle a Tifa tanta determinación y valentía. Recordaba perfectamente el miedo en los ojos rubíes cuando la encontró en el limbo.

-Sí. Simplemente necesita descanso, Génesis. – El Dios del inframundo sonrió a su súbdito antes de acercarse a la cama dónde posaba la hermosa joven. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la pelinegra midiendo su temperatura. Tifa tenía fiebre. Hubiese sido algo normal en cualquier otra situación sin embargo ese dato era preocupante si se tenía en cuenta que el siguiente infierno era el de la enfermedad. Si la hija de Zeus llegaba débil al tercer piso entonces no había posibilidad alguna de que saliera con vida. El peliazul no estaba preocupado únicamente por el hecho de su debilidad. En todo caso no dejaría entrar a la morena en el siguiente averno hasta que recuperara la totalidad de su fuerza.

El problema en todo eso consistía en el mismo tercer infierno. El averno de la enfermedad. En él no se podía entrar con un cuerpo físico. Solamente entraba el alma. No muchos llegaban a él y sólo un par habían salido con vida. La prueba era de valor, de determinación y de ganas de luchar. Si alguien entraba sintiéndose derrotado entonces sería derrotado por las enfermedades que él creía tener. Aquel piso del inframundo jugaba con la mente de una manera cruel, despiadada, mataba lentamente a los valientes que pusieran un pie ahí. Los llevaba al extremo de rogar por su muerte.

Aquello no era lo peor. Tifa había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Zeus. Había demostrado tener la sabiduría para derrotar a un dragón sin tener ningún arma que le facilitara la tarea sin embargo sin un enemigo físico la pelinegra podía ser un blanco fácil. Aquel tercer infierno podía llamar a los guerreros en cualquier momento. Por eso la reencarnación de Tiphereth debía despertar pronto si quería tener alguna oportunidad de vivir. Si el caballero habitante del infierno de la enfermedad se decidía a llevarla a sus dominios mientras estaba inconsciente, entonces sería su fin.

Los ojos rubíes se abrieron con pesadez un par de horas después. El bello rostro aún reflejaba un enorme cansancio. Zack seguía ahí, vigilándola, protegiéndola de cualquier amenaza visible. Tifa sonrió débilmente incorporándose lentamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama como si aquel acto fuera un verdadero martirio.

-¿Qué necesitas? – Zack se acercó despacio, temeroso de perder la oportunidad de darle un consejo.

-A… gua. – Desde las entrañas del segundo infierno la pelinegra necesitaba un poco de líquido. Su garganta ardía. Decir aquella palabra fue como sentir miles de púas enterrándose en su esófago. El peliazul asintió saliendo de la habitación para buscar un poco de agua y llevársela a la reina lo más rápido posible. Llegó entonces a las cocinas.

-¿Sucede algo mi señor? – El ojiazul no le prestó demasiada atención a pesar de escuchar su pregunta. Él buscaba algún recipiente donde llevar el líquido. Mientras llenaba la pequeña jarra se dirigió al castaño que esperaba paciente.

-Ve con ella lo más rápido que puedas. Asegúrate de que esté bien. Ya ha despertado. Si hay algo extraño en ella avísame de inmediato, de todas formas no tardaré. – Apenas la última palabra hubo salido de los labios de Zack su súbdito ya iba con dirección a la habitación. A mitad del camino sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, esa no era una buena señal.

-Ya es hora. – Una voz profunda retumbó en la habitación dónde Tifa se encontraba sola. – Debemos irnos. – De la nada apareció un caballero de armadura negra con algunas figuras extrañas grabadas en dorado. Extendió una mano enguantada a la joven quién no la tomó. Observó a la recién llegada figura. Por la rendija del casco se podían observar un par de ojos azul grisáceo. Una mirada que inspiraba confianza y eso fue lo que llevó a la hija de Zeus a tomar aquella mano.

-¿A dónde me llevarás? – El caballero sintió el poder que la joven irradiaba e incluso detuvo su marcha por un segundo.

-Debemos ir al tercer infierno. No temas, es un lugar a donde Zack no te puede llevar. – La ojirubí asintió con la cabeza levantándose de la cama. El dolor y cansancio desaparecieron. Incluso se sentía mucho más ligera. Siguió a aquel hombre en armadura sin percatarse de que dejaba su cuerpo atrás. Atravesaron la puerta al tercer infierno.

- Espera. – El caballero detuvo a la ojirubí antes de que ésta pudiese internarse por completo en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? – Él se quito el casco revelando un rostro perfecto. Le regaló una sonrisa a la morena y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Tifa no podía creer que aquella persona fuese realmente un demonio. Que fuese guardián de un infierno.

-Sé por qué estás aquí. Sé también cuál es tu objetivo. Confío en que regresaras al lado de la persona que amas y reencarnaras nuevamente para reinar los cielos. Quiero pedirte un favor Tifa Lockhart… cuando seas la reina de la luz y de la oscuridad, salva mi alma del infierno. Si en algún momento me necesitas en batalla estaré a tu lado pero tu poder es tan grande que seguramente podrás salir avante en cualquier guerra que enfrentes. Aún así, estoy a su servicio majestad pero no me pida que le ayude en éste infierno más de lo que puedo hacerlo con mis palabras. – La morena estaba sorprendida de que aquella persona pudiese saber tanto acerca de ella. Y aún con el toque misterioso que envolvía aquellas palabras, la ojirubí accedió a salvar a alguien desconocido pues la desesperación en los ojos azules la sedujo nuevamente. – Escucha mi último consejo. No te rindas.

Luego de decir esas palabras el caballero se colocó de nuevo el casco e inmediatamente después desapareció.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – La oscuridad se apoderó del lugar desorientando a la ojirubí. En ese infierno no parecía haber un arriba o un abajo simplemente existía el color negro. Tifa no sabía qué hacer, ahí ni siquiera existía el suelo.

-No te preocupes por mi nombre. Sólo piensa en mí. – Cuando el caballero hubo respondido a su pregunta la luz se abrió paso entre la negrura con tal violencia que la hija de Zeus tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar deslumbrarse.

Aquel infierno era como una mezcla de los dos anteriores. Nuevamente parecía ser un día soleado sin embargo una enorme planicie cubierta de espesa neblina blanca se extendía ante ella. Expectante dio el primer paso y al instante un camino se formó ayudándole a avanzar entre aquel desolado paisaje. Los pasos de Tifa fueron seguros desde el inicio. Se sentía realmente bien, confiaba en poder salir de aquel infierno con facilidad pues su energía parecía encontrarse en lo más alto pero jamás se debe subestimar las pruebas que la vida nos pone. Suelen ser más difíciles de lo que parecen.

Luego de caminar durante varios minutos sin que nada se interpusiera en su camino, una sombra apareció a su lado.

-Has entrado a un camino tan largo como la misma vida. No podrás sobrevivir si no tienes la suficiente fuerza. – Aquella figura apenas era visible, incluso estando directamente bajo la luz. Parecía ligeramente humana, llevaba una larga túnica negra que alcanzaba a cubrir su rostro. Una mano de largos dedos se extendió hasta casi tocar a la pelinegra. Un grillete se cerró sobre su muñeca izquierda. Tifa ya no pudo hacer nada, se había quedado paralizada por un segundo sin saber realmente el motivo. La figura encapuchada desapareció tan rápido como llegó sin embargo antes de que eso ocurriera, la ojirubí pudo observar una palabra en la negra túnica. Fiebre. No entendió el significado ni la relación con el grillete.

La hija de Zeus intentó seguir con su camino sin embargo aquella cadena le dificultó ligeramente la misión. Podía seguir avanzando pero parecía como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido gran parte de su fuerza. Recordó estar en el infierno de la enfermedad. La fiebre era su primera prueba y así como aquel primer espíritu o demonio se había presentado en su camino tal vez después encontraría a otro. Así fue. Minutos después una figura semejante le obligó a detenerse.

-Tu camino apenas empieza. En este infierno serás derrotada si no tienes nada por qué vivir. – Ésta vez ella intentó defenderse pero su cuerpo parecía quedarse inmóvil nuevamente. Un segundo grillete aprisionó su mano derecha. De la misma manera aquella sombra también tenía una palabra escrita en la túnica. Esa vez podía leerse: Neumonía.

La sombra simplemente se evaporó sin mostrar su rostro. Los pasos de la morena se hicieron más difíciles. Una serie de escalofríos recorría su cuerpo y respirar se había vuelto complicado de un momento a otro. Sus parpados se hicieron pesados. Aquellas cadenas no solamente detenían su caminar sino que además lentamente robaban su energía haciéndola sentir cansada. Y aquel era simplemente el inicio. Intentó liberarse de sus ataduras sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que sus muñecas comenzaran a sangrar de forma alarmante. La morena soltó un grito de desesperación antes de seguir avanzando. Paso a paso el camino parecía hacerse más largo, parecía que con cada centímetro avanzado aquel sendero se alargaba diez metros. Tifa ya estaba temblando incontrolablemente cuando un tercer demonio apareció en su camino.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de internarte en estos dominios. No importa cuán fuerte seas, éste infierno ya te tiene a medio camino hacia la muerte. – Aquel aparente espíritu mostró la mitad de su rostro. Una sonrisa burlona estaba instalada en sus labios. – No importa cuánto te resistas, pronto será tu fin. – Un nuevo grillete la aprisionó. Ahora uno de sus tobillos también sentía el dolor quemante de las cadenas. Aquella sombra desapareció sin decir nada más.

La ojirubí no tuvo demasiada oportunidad para leer el nombre de la enfermedad. Cuando intentó dar el primer paso no imaginó que la resistencia de sus ataduras había aumentado por lo cual cayó inevitablemente. Con un suspiro frustrado se incorporó lentamente sin embargo un agudo dolor en el pecho provocó que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo. El malestar se fue expandiendo hacia su brazo izquierdo, fue ahí donde entendió cuál había sido la enfermedad. Lo que estaba sufriendo no era una "enfermedad" en toda la extensión de la palabra. El intenso dolor se debía a un infarto.

Tenía que hablar, decir cualquier cosa para evitar que sus músculos faciales se paralizaran siendo seguidos por los de la garganta impidiéndole respirar.

-Por el amor de Zeus… - Como si realmente su padre la hubiese escuchado el dolor cesó tan rápido como había llegado. Ella volvió a respirar con normalidad. Se quedó tendida en el suelo un par de minutos más antes de levantarse con la mayor velocidad posible. Sus pasos ya no eran simplemente lentos, de hecho sus pies ni siquiera se levantaban del suelo, los iba arrastrando avanzando extremadamente lento. El peso de los grilletes en sus manos la hacía encorvarse pese a sus intentos de mantenerse erguida. El cansancio regresó de golpe a su cuerpo y antes de que el cuarto espíritu apareciera ella cayó casi rendida. Nuevamente hiso el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie sin embargo sus piernas se negaban a responder.

-No eres tan fuerte como crees. Ni siquiera puedes salir del tercer infierno. Sólo tienes una oportunidad para seguir adelante y aquí es dónde decides rendirte. – Aquella voz parecía lamentarse de la suerte de la desdichada joven. – Entonces debo ayudarte a hundirte o a seguir tu camino. Esa…es tu decisión. – Un cuarto grillete aprisionó su tobillo libre.

La sombra se perdió en la lejanía dejándola ahí, sobre el ya no tan firme suelo. Despacio, como una silenciosa trampa mortal el suelo se convertía en arena blanda. Brindaba al cuerpo una sensación agradable por algunos minutos antes de hundirlo para siempre entregándolo a la muerte. La hija del gran Olímpico entendió al instante su situación y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, su energía y sus ganas de salir adelante se incorporó sin importarle demasiado que sus tobillos empezaran a sangrar debido al constante roce con las frías cadenas. Metros adelante el suelo recuperó su firmeza sin embargo la pelinegra no podía confiarse. Aparentemente su cuerpo no sufría de alguna enfermedad nueva.

Los escalofríos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo como clara señal de que la fiebre aún estaba presente. Así había sido desde el principio del sendero. De la neumonía no había rastro alguno, al menos no de momento. Y ya que el primer infarto no pudo acabar con ella el dolor en el pecho había desaparecido dejando una pequeña secuela en su brazo izquierdo pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. La ojirubí siguió su camino deteniéndose cada pocos metros para respirar profundamente. El aire comenzaba a faltarle constantemente. Al parecer su garganta se estaba cerrando dificultándole el hecho de inhalar correctamente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió de golpe metros después. Aquel era el dolor que siempre acompañaba a la temperatura alta pero le sorprendía que no hubiese llegado antes. Era como si su sistema inmunológico hubiese colapsado.

Ahí lo entendió. Definitivamente su sistema inmune no estaba funcionando pero eso no se debía a que tuviese una sobre carga de trabajo contra virus y bacterias. Las defensas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido en el momento en que el cuarto espíritu se presentó ante ella llevando un nuevo virus contra el que era imposible luchar. VIH. Por eso los temblores se hacían más continuos a cada minuto. Por eso los primeros síntomas de la neumonía la atacaban de repente. Por eso el dolor en el brazo no desaparecía. Su cuerpo simplemente ya no tenía cómo luchar contra las enfermedades que lentamente la consumían. Casi con odio siguió caminando. Arrastrando los pies sin poder levantarlos siquiera un milímetro.

-Has superado cuatro grandes obstáculos pero tu camino llega hasta aquí. Solamente una persona ha logrado cruzar este infierno. Su nombre ya no es importante pues aunque lo conocieras no te ayudaría en nada. – Un quinto demonio apareció a su lado aprisionando su cuello con una cadena hasta el punto de robarle el aire. – Tu cuerpo está tan débil, sin protección, ya no puedes luchar siquiera contra una fiebre. ¿Cómo piensas luchar contra mí? – En la negra túnica podía leerse el nombre de una de las enfermedades más temidas para el hombre. En letras rojas estaba marcada la palabra: cáncer. – Sin defensas infectaré cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Hasta la más diminuta célula sana de tu corazón, de tus pulmones y estómago cederá ante mi poder. Incluso tu sangre quedará manchada con mi nombre. Es una lástima. – Aquella sombra extendió una mano delgada hasta ella y acarició delicadamente su rostro, un segundo después, Tifa yacía en el suelo al borde de la muerte.

-¿Vas a rendirte tan pronto? – La pelinegra abrió los ojos. Aparentemente ya no se encontraba en el tercer infierno, aquel lugar parecía más acogedor. Era una hermoso campo de flores que irremediablemente le recordó los jardines celestiales. – Has llegado demasiado lejos para rendirte ahora. – La voz parecía venir de todas partes pero los rojos orbes no lograban distinguir a nadie. – Tienes que luchar por ti, por mí, por nosotras. – Podía sentirse una inmensa paz en ese lugar. Era una sensación tan maravillosa que casi invitaba a la pelinegra a quedarse ahí por siempre sin embargo aquella voz la incitaba a seguir luchando.

-¿Dónde estás? – La hija de Zeus podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte. No importaba si fuese el mismo infierno, aquella voz era la de Aeris. No podía comprender si aquello era una alucinación o era parte de las pruebas. Tal vez sólo era un sueño pero parecía demasiado real.

-Siempre a tu lado, siempre pensando en ti. Debes luchar por lo que eres. Pelea por defender lo que tu corazón anhela. No importa cuántos obstáculos se presenten en tu camino Tifa, siempre estaré contigo. – La imagen de la castaña apareció frente a ella. Le regaló una sonrisa y acarició suavemente su rostro antes de alejarse para perderse en la distancia. Tifa quería ver de nuevo esa sonrisa para llenarse de energía.

Tifa cerró los ojos por un instante intentando descifrar las palabras de la ojiverde. Al abrirlos de nuevo la imagen del tercer infierno había regresado. Se levantó sin sentir el peso de las cadenas. Sus pasos se tornaron más seguros que al principio. La fuerza parecía haber regresado a ella. Las enfermedades parecían quedar en el olvido incluso cuando los cinco demonios se presentaron ante ella. Cada uno tomó su respectiva cadena intentando frenar a la ojirubí sin embargo a ella no pareció afectarle.

-No podrás vencernos. – El demonio del cáncer se detuvo pero no así la morena quién sin prestarles demasiada atención siguió su camino. – ¡Ríndete de una vez! Tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarnos.

-¡No es mi cuerpo lo que está aquí! – Los espíritus parecían confundidos por aquella absurda afirmación. – Por eso Zack no podía traerme. Únicamente mi alma podía atravesar la puerta. Por eso ustedes no tienen un cuerpo contra el que pueda luchar. – Tifa se rió entre dientes antes de seguir hablando. – Ustedes cinco pueden domar mi cuerpo. Pueden destruirlo de la forma más horrible que puedan imaginar pero jamás derrotaran a mi espíritu. No mientras tenga algo por qué luchar.

-¡Eres una niña ingenua! Te estamos llevando más allá de tus límites. Nuestra misión es entregarte a los brazos de la muerte misma y eso es algo que no podrás evitar. – Ella simplemente detuvo sus pasos encarando a los demonios, entrecerró los ojos provocando que cada uno de los espíritus retrocediera.

-Bien, inténtenlo. Vamos, vengan y destruyan mi cuerpo. Como lo veo ahora solamente hay dos caminos para seguir. El primero es que pierda la batalla y entonces sea liberada de mi cuerpo. Ya no sufriré más dolor, ya no tendré hambre, ni sed, ni tampoco sueño. En cambio si logro derrotarles regresaré a mi cuerpo con más fuerza que antes. Seré fuerte en todos los sentidos, estaré preparada para enfrentarme a las más grandes bestias pero también podré controlar mis actos gracias a mi convicción. Tengo algo por qué luchar y no voy a rendirme ni siquiera ante la muerte. La seguridad podía apreciarse en su voz.

Las cinco enfermedades tensaron las cadenas intentando hacerla caer sin embargo la fuerza de la bella joven había incrementado de forma increíble. La cadena de la fiebre fue la primera en romperse, luego el infarto cedió también. La neumonía hiso su mejor esfuerzo pero no fue suficiente pues su atadura cedió pocos segundos después. El VIH se apartó dejándole el camino libre para luchar directamente contra el más fuerte de sus enemigos. Ella sonrió sabiendo que no debería confiarse ni subestimar al enemigo.

El cáncer no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ejerció más presión sobre el cuello de la ojirubí quién por un breve instante tocó el suelo con una rodilla. La imagen de Aeris apareció en su mente. Con fuerza renovada la reencarnación de Tiphereth se levantó con furia. Sus orbes mostraban toda la gama de sentimientos que habitaban aquella alma ya no tan pura. Los ojos rubíes eran el reflejo de un nuevo infierno. La hija de Zeus tomó con ambas manos el grillete que aprisionaba su cuello. Aquella cadena de hierro cedió con un fuerte rechinido. Sin saber exactamente cómo había sucedido, Tifa consiguió romper con su propia fuerza todas y cada una de sus ataduras. La cadena del cáncer se rompió eslabón por eslabón haciendo caer a la misma enfermedad ante los pies de la que fue su víctima segundos atrás.

-Tengo una razón para seguir viviendo y con una… es suficiente. – El cielo se oscureció en tan sólo un instante. De las alturas un relámpago cayó con fuerza haciendo retumbar todo el lugar. Las enfermedades desaparecieron en la penumbra mientras de aquel resplandor un caballo salía al galope. Ésta vez no era completamente negro. La crin y las pezuñas eran de color dorado. Tifa no lograba entender el por qué de esa situación. Detrás del caballo de la enfermedad llegaron sus dos fieles corceles, éstos también mostraban las mismas modificaciones. La ojirubí se acercó y los acaricio con ternura mientras montaba para salir de ahí.

Zack tomaba la mano helada de Tifa mientras ésta se encontraba en el tercer infierno. El Dios del inframundo temblaba ligeramente ante la expectativa. Cuando la mitad de la segunda ala se formó en la espalda de la joven, la reencarnación de Hades se quedó paralizado. La joven pelinegra había descubierto el secreto de aquel infierno sin ayuda de nadie. Zack Fair comenzaba a creer que no existía obstáculo demasiado grande para la hija de Zeus, ni siquiera la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Yo me traumé con lo de la naranja también, ¬¬ semejante dragón y lo mato con eso? así de ¿es en serio? xD Pues sí ¬¬ Pero bueno no se me ocurrió nada más. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Que tengas un lindo día o como tu me dices depende de la hora en que lo leas. Sobre el fantasma ya tengo un par de capítulos sólo que por primera vez tengo Beta y tengo que enviárselos. xD Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo, si no me equivoco este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Vamos a la mitad del camino. Espero les haya gustado, de ser así dejádme un RR. Cualquier duda no teman en preguntar que no me enojo. xD Nos leeremos pronto.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Infierno de la enfermedad, aunque no tengas piedad, lo mejor de mí te voy a dar sin importar la adversidad."<em>


	8. Angry

**Hola chicos espero que estén bien. Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Ahora no tengo internet pero intentaré subir lo más constante posible. Ahora disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>apítulo 7.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron minutos después de que el alma regresara al cuerpo. Tifa lamentó ligeramente ese hecho puesto que el dolor y cansancio regresaron. Ella no pudo decir nada, volvió a sucumbir ante el cansancio entrando al mundo de los sueños nuevamente. Ni Zack ni Génesis hicieron algo para evitarlo. Ambos hombres comprendían la dura batalla que la morena había enfrentado en las entrañas del tercer infierno. El peliazul no se despegó ni un instante de la bella joven mientras ésta dormía.

Pasaron horas hasta que la hija de Zeus volvió a despertar. El tiempo que había dormido no era suficiente para quitar todo el cansancio de su cuerpo pero al menos bastaba para que pudiese tomar un poco de agua y comer. Eso le ayudaría a recuperarse con más facilidad y es que no sólo su cuerpo estaba agotado, su mente también. El tercer infierno era una pequeña muestra de lo que sería el siguiente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – La pelinegra sonrió débilmente en un intento de expresar su estado sin necesidad de las palabras. – Bebe, te hará sentir mejor. – Luego de casi un día, Tifa sintió nuevamente la frescura del agua mojar sus labios. Bebió con avidez hasta que su sed fue saciada. Luego de ingerir aquel líquido vital, el alma le regresó completamente al cuerpo. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Ella asintió y fue Génesis quién salió rumbo a las cocinas. La intensa mirada del Dios del inframundo comenzaba a incomodar a la joven.

Infierno tras infierno notaba cambios en la actitud de Zack. Cada vez se preocupaba más por ella, cada día parecía albergar un sentimiento más profundo y eso no le gustaba a la hija de Zeus. Él era una buena persona pero temía que se estuviese enamorando de ella pues no sería capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos si ese fuera el caso. Ella sólo amaba a una persona, lo había hecho desde su vida pasada y aunque estuviese sufriendo por su culpa no podría dejar de amarle así como tampoco podría quererle menos.

-No es lo que estás pensando. – Las palabras del apuesto hombre la confundieron.

-¿Acaso puedes leer la mente? – Él se rió ligeramente apenado.

-Sólo de algunas personas. Tú eres muy fuerte y normalmente no podría tener acceso a la mente de otra Deidad sin embargo tu débil estado me permite escuchar tus pensamientos. – Tifa le dedicó una mirada un tanto fría. – No me mires así. Sólo he podido escuchar esa parte porque tenía que ver conmigo. – Aún ante la explicación, la ojirubí seguía un tanto renuente a creer esas palabras. – Confía en mí. No voy a invadir la privacidad de tu mente. – Al fin Tifa pareció ceder. – Regresando a tu pensamiento…no, no me estoy enamorando de ti. – Las mejillas de la pelinegra adquirieron un casi imperceptible tono rosado.

-Yo… - La risa del ojiazul la hiso sonrojar aún más. Se sentía como una niña boba.

-Sé que mis acciones se pueden malinterpretar, la verdad es que me veo reflejado en ti. Ambos fuimos expulsados del paraíso por razones similares y diferentes a la vez. A ninguno nos dieron una razón, a ninguno nos contaron nuestra verdadera historia. Los dos llegamos al infierno sin saber qué hacer. Pero aquí estamos, yo aprendí a reinar el mundo de las tinieblas y tú has cruzado tres infiernos sin ayuda de nadie.

-Te equivocas. Me has ayudado todo éste tiempo. – Zack sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Puedo darte consejos antes de que entres a cada infierno sin embargo eres tú quién pelea en cada uno de ellos para salir adelante. Sólo tú has enfrentado tus peores miedos, has sobrepasado el hambre y has conseguido derrotar a la enfermedad. Yo no he estado a tu lado en tus batallas así que has ganado cada combate por tus propios méritos. No sé cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí y por ende no puedo dejar de sorprenderme a cada instante. Quiero que tú consigas lo que nadie ha podido lograr, por eso te cuido, por eso confío en ti, por eso estoy a tu lado cuando finalizas cada infierno. Tienes un poder enorme, tienes un potencial que no eres capaz de ver y eso lo hace aún más grande. – El Dios del infierno sonrió.

-¿Crees que sólo he podido cruzar los infiernos gracias a que soy una Diosa? – Tifa realmente necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta. Tal vez por eso nadie había llegado tan lejos. Quizá nadie tenía tanto poder.

-No. El que seas la hija de Zeus no influye en nada. Cada infierno se adapta a tu potencial, por eso has luchado contra algo tan fuerte como Bahamut, por eso has luchado contra el mismo Zeus sin embargo cada uno de los avernos intenta derrotarte con tus propias armas. – La pelinegra no parecía entender demasiado aquella explicación. – Por ejemplo, si yo entrase al primer infierno con la intención de domar al caballo del miedo entonces no me enfrentaría a Zeus, ni tampoco a un tigre así como no temería caer a un abismo. Eso se debe a que mis miedos son diferentes a los tuyos. Tú temías caer al vacío porque muy poco tiempo antes habías caído de los cielos. Temías enfrentarte a un tigre porque nunca antes habías luchado contra nadie. Temías matar a tu padre porque lo amas. Temías que Aeris muriera porque la amas más que a nada en el universo. Todos somos diferentes y los avernos nos atacan de distintas formas.

-¿Entonces por qué nadie ha domado antes a los caballos? – Zack no tardó demasiado en responder.

-Muchos se han rendido por no tener tu fuerza pero no la física. Ellos se han vencido ante sus temores, ante la inseguridad. Tu poder no reside en el cuerpo sino en el alma, por eso las enfermedades no pudieron vencerte. Tienes más ganas de vivir que ninguno de los seres que haya pisado éste lugar. A pesar de haber dudado varias veces siempre te has levantado con más convicción que antes. Eso es algo que yo no pude hacer, al no encontrar una salida aparente, simplemente me rendí. – Los ojos azules se llenaron de una profunda tristeza. El Dios del infierno rápidamente recuperó la compostura. – No quiero que hagas lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? – La ojirubí intentó levantarse sin embargo sus piernas fallaron casi haciéndola caer.

-Aún no estás lista. – Zack la tomó en brazos para luego depositarla suavemente sobre la cama. – Debes dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere. Descansa el tiempo suficiente, si apresuras las cosas lo único que vas a conseguir es caminar hacia la muerte. – En ese momento Génesis regresó con una bandeja con comida.

-Aquí está lo que me ha ordenado, mi señor. – El peliazul asintió con la cabeza indicándole a la reina de los Dioses que se sintiera libre para comer. La morena así lo hiso.

Pasó casi una semana en la cual Tifa simplemente se alimentaba y dormía. Lentamente su cuerpo regresó al estado de total plenitud. Estaba completamente preparada para afrontar el siguiente reto. Se sentía con más poder que nunca. Llegado el momento, Zack le extendió un nuevo pergamino dónde el corcel de la ira se mostraba imponente. El largo descenso por las escaleras inició y esta vez la hija de Zeus no contuvo su curiosidad. A cada instante decenas de preguntas se formaban en su mente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – El peliazul no detuvo su andar sin embargo su silencio permitía que la joven hiciera su pregunta. - ¿Por qué las puertas de los infiernos anteriores desaparecen?

-El que tú no las veas no significa que ya no están ahí. – La pelinegra no comprendió aquellas palabras y el Dios del infierno lo sabía así que decidió explicarse. – Los primeros dos infiernos ya no tienen nada que ofrecerte y dejan de mostrarse ante ti. De igual manera el guardián del tercero no se mostrará ante ti nuevamente. – Tifa se detuvo en seco atrayendo la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

-Lo hará si necesito de su ayuda. – Tanto Zack como Génesis se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Has ganado su lealtad? – Ella asintió y ambos hombres percibieron su movimiento aún en la oscuridad.

-Hicimos un trato, se quitó el casco y me dio un último consejo antes de entrar a sus dominios. – Ninguno dijo nada por un breve instante. La pelinegra no entendía la dimensión de sus palabras.

-No sé cómo o qué trato hicieron pero si te ha dado su lealtad significa que confía plenamente en ti. Confía en que saldrás avante de todos los infiernos. Significa que ha visto todo el poder que llevas dentro. Nadie antes ha visto su rostro pero tú…conquistaste al mejor guerrero que puede haber. Si en algún momento te encuentras en problemas sin duda alguna el caballero de la enfermedad será tu mejor arma. – Los tres reanudaron el camino hasta llegar ante la entrada al cuarto infierno. Una puerta de hierro ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Algo que decir? – Zack se rió antes de contestar. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Tifa.

-Para dominar al caballo primero debes dominarte a ti misma. – Con esas últimas palabras la hija de Zeus abrió la puerta sin que el fuego le hiciera daño. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un hombre.

Cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una figura perfectamente conocida por ella. Ese era el hombre que en las alturas del séptimo cielo le volteó la cara con una bofetada. Ese era el supuesto ser de luz que la ató a la silla. Ese era el mismo miserable ser que ignoró su dolor, que le acusó de traición por el hecho de enamorarse. Aquella persona era quién realmente merecía estar en el infierno, era quien debería sufrir todo lo que ella había sufrido. Su nombre era Rufus ShinRa. Supuestamente uno de los mejores ángeles.

-Tú… - La mandíbula de la joven pelinegra se apretó con furia. El destello de sus ojos podía intimidar a cualquiera sin embargo aquel ser parecía no inmutarse ante el peligro. De hecho parecía disfrutar la situación.

-¿Qué sucede Tifa? ¿Por qué tan enfadada? – El cuerpo de la morena se tensó. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que mantenía sus manos cerradas. El hombre soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba a ella. – No es a mí a quién debes odiar. Intenta comprenderme… yo estaba bajo las órdenes de Zeus. Debes entenderme, ¿qué más podía hacer? Él es el gran Olímpico después de todo. – Todo el enojo pareció evaporarse. – Además no es a mí a quién debes odiar. – En ese momento la heredera del cielo observó a su alrededor. Parecía estar en una plataforma rodeada por cinco más pequeñas. Aparentemente eran de mármol. Eran firmes aunque nada las sostenía, simplemente flotaban. – Hay personas que realmente merecen tu odio, ellos si te abandonaron cuando más los necesitabas. Te dejaron sola en este lugar. Si no me crees fíjate en él. – En una de las pequeñas plataformas apareció una sombra.

-¿Quién es? – Una mirada rubí podía divisarse entre la oscuridad.

-Vincent Valentine. El hombre que se decía tu padre. – Aquella sombra lentamente reveló su rostro. – Quizá tú no puedas creerlo pero si él realmente te amara no te hubiese dejado en aquella casa abandonada. Si él realmente te considerara su hija te hubiese ayudado a escapar incluso si eso le costaba la vida. Si Vincent sintiera el más mínimo cariño por ti entonces hubiese ofrecido su vida a cambio de la tuya. Si realmente le importaras hubiese desatado tus manos para que intentaras luchar por tu libertad. – Los ojos de Tifa se cerraron con dolor. Tal vez aquel hombre rubio tenía un poco de razón. – Él te abandonó a tu suerte. Nunca le importaste, jamás estuvo a tu lado como lo haría un verdadero padre. Él solamente fue una pieza más del juego en el que te viste envuelta. Tú fuiste un simple peón en el tablero de los Dioses.

-No. – A pesar de aquella palabra el cuerpo de la morena ya estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Y míralo a él. – En otra de las plataformas apareció Zeus. – Tu verdadero padre. Una deidad que ni siquiera fue capaz de dejarte a su lado. Un Dios tan cruel que no quiso saber nada de su hija e incluso la condenó a la muerte. Él te hiso sufrir, él es el culpable de tu dolor. Él te entregó a un ángel cualquiera porque no soportaba tenerte cerca. Zeus no es un Dios digno de respeto. Si tu padre te odia… ¿por qué no sentir lo mismo por él?

-Yo… - El enojo lentamente invadió aquel esbelto cuerpo. Rufus estaba logrando su cometido con facilidad.

-¿La conoces? – En la tercera plataforma apareció una hermosa mujer con un aura dorada.

-Hera. – El rubio bajó el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. Se colocó atrás de la pelinegra para que sus palabras siguieran siendo audibles. Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelinegra.

-Así es. Ella es tu madre. Hera, la Diosa del poder y la riqueza. Otra Deidad que te abandonó. Visitó decenas de veces el cielo en donde vivías sin embargo jamás te dirigió la palabra. Ella no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Zeus aunque fueras su hija. ¿Qué clase de madre puede cuidarte sin estar cerca de ti? ¿Qué clase de madre se denomina así cuando no le importa su propia sangre? ¿Qué clase de Deidad puede ser venerable cuando simplemente se sienta en las alturas a contemplar el dolor de su hija? Ninguno de los tres te ama, ninguno de los tres te amó y probablemente jamás lo harán porque desde el día en que naciste estabas condenada a morir. Tu destino era sufrir desde el día en que tus pies desnudos tocaron las nubes.

-¿Por qué? – Lágrimas de impotencia surcaron el hermoso rostro.

-Porque tú tenías que limpiar la sangre que tus antepasados habían derramado. Porque tú tenías que pagar el costo de sus traiciones. A ellos no les importó si tú eras diferente, ellos no te dieron oportunidad de entender lo que realmente eras. Si Vincent te amara te hubiese dicho lo que eras desde un principio. Si Zeus te amara jamás te hubiese apartado de su lado. Si Hera te amara hubiese luchado por tu bienestar. Dime ¿ellos no merecen más tu odio de lo que lo hago yo? – Tifa asintió casi en trance. Sus orbes rojos adquirieron nuevamente ese tono peligroso que únicamente aparecía cuando ella estaba enfurecida.

- Ellos… me dejarían morir. – Una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios del ojiazul.

-Pero no son los únicos. – En la cuarta plataforma apareció el Dios del Inframundo.

-¿Zack? Pero el me ha ayudado todo éste tiempo. – Rufus no pareció inmutarse por esa afirmación.

-¿Estás segura? Piénsalo bien. Zack Fair es el Dios del infierno pero no ha hecho más que darte algunos consejos, él puede entrar a cada uno de los avernos pero no quiere luchar a tu lado. No le importa si mueres, de hecho eso le supondría un beneficio. Él no te ve como una Diosa, para él simplemente eres un estorbo. Sin el guardián de la enfermedad ni siquiera hubieras salido del tercer infierno. No eres nada para él.

-Yo confiaba en él. – Las palabras comenzaron a salir entre dientes. La morena estaba claramente enojada.

-Ya no puedes confiar en nadie. Sólo en ti misma. – Tifa estaba completamente cegada por una ira injustificada. - ¿A quién más odias, pequeña? ¿Quién más merece ser víctima de tu venganza?

-Aeris Gainsborough. – El hombre sonrió complacido por esa respuesta. En la quinta y última plataforma vacía apareció la ojiverde. Una tierna sonrisa estaba en su rostro sin embargo en ese momento a la hija de Zeus le pareció un gesto burlón que sólo aumento su furia. Quería abalanzarse sobre ellos y matarlos.

-La mujer que decía amarte te arrancó las alas. La mujer a la que amabas te salvó temporalmente de la muerte pero te condenó al infierno. Fue su culpa que perdieras las alas. Fue su culpa que te echaran del cielo. ¿Cómo podría alguien amarte a ti? ¿Cómo podría alguien enamorarse de una simple ficha de ajedrez? Para ella solamente fuiste un juguete. Si alguien ve una flor bonita quiere tocarla y eso hiso ella contigo. Te utilizó para su beneficio. Le gustaste, quiso tenerte y lo consiguió pero cuando se cansó de ti buscó la forma más simple de acabar contigo. Se deshizo de ti como lo haría de un juguete viejo. – Los ojos rubíes se encendieron como no lo habían hecho jamás. El peligro podía sentirse en el aire. - ¿Quieres venganza?

-Sí. – La plataforma en donde ellos se mantenían comenzó a girar a gran velocidad. Pocos segundos después se detuvo dejando a la pelinegra de frente a Vincent. – Quiero que paguen por mi dolor.

-Entonces toma lo que es tuyo. Sacia tu sed de venganza. Deja salir toda la ira que ahora corre por tus venas. No sientas pena ni tengas remordimientos pues a ellos no les importó tu sufrimiento. Toma sus vidas, destrúyelos como ellos te destruyeron a ti. – En ese momento cinco diminutos puentes unieron todas las plataformas para dejar que Tifa se dirigiera hacia la que sería su primera víctima.

Sus pies la llevaron hacia su padre. Vincent no intentó moverse cuando un par de fuertes manos aprisionaron su cuello. La ojirubí lentamente comenzó a hacer presión como lo hiso en el primer infierno sin embargo al verse reflejada en el par de ojos rojos un remolino de recuerdos invadió su mente.

Recordó aquellos tiempos cuando era niña. Por irónico que pareciera le temía a los rayos pues éstos significaban que Zeus estaba realmente molesto. En esos momentos Vincent la abrazaba fuertemente mientras la llevaba junto a la fogata. Le preparaba chocolate caliente y los dos se sentaban simplemente a ver como las llamas consumían la leña. Tifa no tardaba demasiado en volver a dormir.

Recordó también todas las veces en que estuvo enferma por jugar bajo la lluvia. Vincent no se enojaba. Él suspiraba profundamente mientras cuidaba de ella. Siempre le regalaba una sonrisa que la hacía sentir mejor.

Tal vez Vincent no fuera su padre biológico sin embargo ella lo consideraba como tal ya que siempre estuvo a su lado. Fue él quien cuidó de sus primeros pasos. Fue él quien se quedó en vela mientras ella dormía. Eso era un verdadero padre y realmente lo amaba incluso más que si fuese su padre biológico. Nada cambiaría eso. Todos los recuerdos jamás se olvidarían. No importaba lo que había descubierto.

-Si él no me amara no hubiese cuidado de mí. Si él no me amara no hubiese llorado de impotencia mientras me pedía perdón. Si él no me amara no me hubiese pedido que lo matara. – Las manos de Tifa aflojaron el agarre y el hombre desapareció en un instante. La ojirubí regresó a la plataforma central dónde la furia volvió a hacerse presente. Esta vez se dirigió a la plataforma donde se encontraba Hera.

De nueva cuenta sus manos hicieron presión sobre el cuello de la hermosa mujer sin embargo otro remolino de recuerdos llegó a ella al contemplar el par de ojos grises. Hera jamás la había dejado sola.

Muchas veces contempló a la Deidad en su cielo aunque jamás se atrevió a hablar directamente con ella. Ahora entendía el motivo. La pelinegra siempre había creído que Lucrecia era su madre, que había fallecido en el trabajo de parto. Nunca le hubiese creído a la Diosa del poder que ella fuese su hija.

Hera siempre se mantuvo cerca. Incluso recordaba una vez que escuchó a su padre hablar con una mujer. Ambos estaban encerrados en el despacho de Vincent y la pequeña Tifa se limitó a escuchar pegándose a la puerta. La voz de aquella mujer era melodiosa, suave y encantadora. La hija de Zeus lloró mientras corría de regreso a su habitación pues pensaba que aquella persona sería su nueva madre pero su padre le explicó que simplemente era una vieja amiga. Ella confió en él y jamás escuchó de nuevo a aquella mujer.

-Si ella no me amara jamás hubiese bajado de su cielo para preguntar por mí. Para verme. Si ella no me amara no se hubiese guardado su dolor para protegerme a mí. – La ojirubí regresó al centro para la desesperación del rubio quién comenzaba a ver como su plan lentamente se desmoronaba.

La pelinegra ya no necesitó verse en los ojos de alguien más. Su siguiente objetivo fue Zeus. Si bien no tenía muchos recuerdos sentía que él le amaba de una u otra forma.

-Si Zeus no me amara no me hubiese permitido regresar al mundo. Tal vez lo decepcioné la primera vez, tal vez no fui lo que él esperaba sin embargo me dio la oportunidad de regresar a los cielos. También es cierto que me envió al infierno pero no fue sólo a morir. Me envió para destruir al Dios de la guerra. Él quiere el bien del mundo y tal vez confía en mí por ser su hija. Tal vez cree que soy la única capaz de vencerle.

Su voz ya era tranquila. El odio, la ira y la sed de venganza habían desaparecido por completo. Su vista se posó en Zack. El Dios del Inframundo o una réplica de él.

-Si yo no fuera importante para él no me estaría ayudando. No me daría los pequeños consejos que me han ayudado a sobrevivir. Es cierto que sin el guardián del tercer infierno me hubiese rendido fácilmente sin embargo Zack fue lo primero que vi al despertar. Él estaba tomando mi mano y sé que sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Lo sé porque he visto ese sentimiento una y otra vez a lo largo de mis veinte años de vida.

Luego de sus palabras sólo una plataforma estaba ocupada. Aeris aún conservaba la sonrisa mientras seguía a la heredera del cielo con la vista. Tifa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miles de recuerdos le llegaron de golpe.

Amaba el día en que se conocieron. Fue un accidente pero fue lo mejor que la pasó en su vida como ángel. Aeris ya tenía diecisiete años mientras ella tenía apenas quince. La castaña llevaba un pequeño cesto de flores. Chocaron y al producirse el impacto se dieron un beso involuntario que les hiso sonrojar. Inclusive la canasta terminó en el suelo al igual que las flores. De ahí se inició una bonita amistad que poco a poco dejó de lado las pláticas sobre los ángeles varones para convertirse en una serie de besos "accidentales" los cuales fueron la puerta hacia el más puro y verdadero amor.

-Si yo no la amara sería incapaz de darme cuenta de la realidad. Si yo no la amara no podría sobrevivir en éste lugar. Si yo no la amara me dejaría llevar por la furia. Si ella no me amara entonces no me hubiese pedido perdón con tanta desesperación. Si no me amara no hubiese intentado salvar mi vida. Si no me amara sus hermosos ojos no se hubieran empañado de lágrimas al verme sufrir. Si ella no me amara tanto como yo la amo… ya no tendría sentido seguir luchando pero ella siempre está conmigo, puedo sentirlo.

La ira ya no se apoderó de la hija de Vincent sino del hombre rubio quien intentó atacar a la bella joven.

-Tú eres quién merece mi odio. Siempre supiste mi historia, siempre me odiaste por eso. Yo no tenía idea, yo no quería un lugar especial en las alturas. Era feliz ayudando a los demás cada que podía, era feliz estando junto a mi padre y mi novia. Eso es lo que más odiabas. Me detestabas porque ella me eligió a mí.

-Eras una simple niña que no podía luchar con sus propias manos. Vincent siempre te protegió. – El ojiazul intentó golpear a la pelinegra. El odio se apoderó de ella por un segundo que fue suficiente para intimidar al hombre. Lentamente él fue retrocediendo hasta quedar al borde de la plataforma. Ya no podía escapar.

-Eres un ser despreciable. Una persona tan vil y miserable que odiarte sería una pérdida de energía. – Rufus ShinRa despareció igual que los otros. Si Tifa hubiese dado un paso más el apuesto ángel hubiera caído al vacío sin embargo las palabras de Zack llegaron a la memoria de la morena. Si quería domar al caballo de la ira primero debía controlar su propia furia. Un relincho resonó tras ella. El caballo de la ira la acarició con el hocico. Tifa respondió al gesto mientras contemplaba la belleza del animal.

Ese infierno le había hecho entender que a veces era bueno detenerse y analizar si odiar realmente valía la pena. Odiar significaba darle demasiada importancia a alguien que no la merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki:<strong> Primero que nada, gracias por leer. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de describir los infiernos. Como había dicho antes los infiernos son algo que sale en el momento. Son algo que no tengo demasiado planeado pero que aún así me gusta el resultado hasta ahora. Lo de Bahamut, esa naranja me cuesta la autoestima U_U hasta mi madre se ríe de eso ¬¬ pero bueno espero te haya gustado la actualización.

**The Brightness of an Angel:**Hola, espero que esté bien. xD Que onda conmigo? ¬¬ Espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado, es el que me ha costado más trabajo escribir. Pero bueno por fin salió. Lo de Bahamut, lo dicho. U_U Tenía que aventarle un sandía o algo así xD Sería igual de ridículo con semejante dragón pero bueno... este capítulo no tiene frase. Espero puedas perdonarme. Pronto se la pondré. Gracias por seguir leyendome.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, pues eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de ser así dejen RR. Sobre el guardián de la enfermedad... si, volverá a salir. ¿Alguien sabe que personaje de FF es? Ahí se los dejo de tarea.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"En el sendero de la vida siempre existe un gran dolor, el daño no se olvida pero hay que luchar con valor. La ira no puede ganar ante los seres que has de amar."<em>


	9. War

**Hola a todos. Aquí vengo con nuevo Capítulo ya ven no puedo dejar de actualizar. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8.<p>

Zack y Tifa tenían que hablar seriamente. Uno de los infiernos más difíciles estaba cerca de abrir sus puertas. Era cierto que la morena tenía habilidades sorprendentes sin embargo ninguna de las ya descubiertas le ayudaría en el infierno de la guerra. Necesitaba algo más, necesitaba desarrollar completamente sus habilidades de combate. La hija de Zeus ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para vencer a su padre sin embargo era necesario enseñarle a utilizar todo ese poder de la forma correcta.

-Éste infierno no es difícil porque manipule tu mente. No es difícil porque necesites la fuerza física. El infierno de la guerra se caracteriza por esconder en él a un Dios. Ares es el único que ha llegado al quinto infierno y es al que debes vencer si quieres domar a su caballo. El Dios de la guerra ha decidido tomar lo que es suyo. – La ojirubí mantuvo la calma incluso después de saber que se enfrentaría a una Deidad. Si ella tenía el poder para vencer al gran Olímpico entonces podría derrotar a cualquiera. – Él no es más fuerte que tú pero conoce el tercer infierno mejor que nadie. Sus habilidades en batalla son superiores a las tuyas y es que tú no has luchado contra nadie. Es cierto que venciste a Zeus en el primer infierno sin embargo él no hiso nada para evitar el contacto. Ares no será tan sencillo de vencer. ¿Quién podría conocer mejor el arte de la guerra? Si quieres salir de esa trampa entonces necesitarás entrenamiento. – La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tú serás mi maestro? – Él sonrió de medio lado como si realmente no fuera demasiado bueno en la lucha.

-Así es. Es hora de que cambies completamente. Es hora de que olvides todo lo que fuiste una vez y comiences a ser lo que eres ahora. Un demonio. – Tifa extendió sus alas con orgullo. Si convertirse en un demonio era el primer paso al cielo entonces ya estaba lista para el segundo. – Primero que nada debemos hacerte un cambio de atuendo. – Los ojos azules recorrieron aquel cuerpo inspeccionando la ropa de la mujer.

-¿Atuendo? – La ojirubí se observó a sí misma. La blusa blanca que llevaba en un principio estaba completamente rasgada. Los pantalones de mezclilla también estaban rotos, llenos de polvo e incluso tenían algunos rastros de sangre. Entendía perfectamente la razón de aquella sugerencia. – Bien.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación que la morena ocupaba. Encima de la cama ya había un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Zack le brindó la privacidad necesaria para que se aseara y cubriera su desnudez con aquellas prendas.

-Luces bien. – La hija de Zeus se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Nuevamente se observó en el espejo aceptando que el peliazul tenía razón. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una blusa blanca bastante parecida a la que llevaba anteriormente. Un chaleco negro de cuero cubría la blanca prenda de algodón. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por un par de tenis. – Siguiente paso, cortar tu cabello. – Los ojos rubíes se abrieron casi con horror. El Dios del infierno se rió de buena gana ante aquella tierna expresión.

-¿Por qué? – El hombre apuesto la tomó del hombro para darle un poco de confianza.

-Es demasiado largo. – Ambos observaron el cabello que llegaba más abajo de la cintura. La punta apenas atada imitando la apariencia de la cola de un delfín. Aquella espléndida cabellera realmente le restaba velocidad y movilidad. – No te preocupes aunque esté más corto no te restara belleza. – Aparentemente al hombre le parecía divertido que aquellas mejillas se tornaran de un intenso color escarlata.

-Bien. – El tono de su voz no era de completa felicidad se parecía más a la resignación.

-No puedo creer esto. – La pelinegra lo observó confundida. – Estás actuando como una niña pequeña. – Ella entrecerró los ojos en un signo claro de advertencia pero el Dios del infierno pareció ignorarla.

-Te detesto Zack Fair. – Tifa salió de la habitación golpeando al peliazul en el brazo. Ese pequeño acto confirmó las palabras de la reencarnación de Hades. La carcajada del ojiazul resonó por todo el lugar haciendo enfadar realmente a la hija de Zeus. El encargado de cortar la cabellera fue Génesis. La pelinegra casi quiso salir corriendo del infierno cuando vio las tijeras sin embargo logró mantenerse en calma.

Lentamente el cabello caía al piso, con cada corte Tifa se sentía más ligera. Quizá Zack tuviese razón con respecto a algunas cosas aunque seguía ligeramente enfadada con él por compararla con una niña.

Ella era lo suficientemente valiente para cruzar los infiernos. Y aunque realmente seguía teniendo miedos ya no se detenía para luego retroceder sino que avanzaba con paso firme haciendo frente a sus temores. Así su valor se fortaleció al igual que su espíritu. Una niña hubiese salido corriendo al primer segundo.

-Creo que me equivoque. La idea adecuada es: a veces eres un poco infantil. – Aquella mirada roja que la mayoría de las veces reflejaba un infierno se convirtió en un glaciar. Incluso Zack retrocedió un par de pasos por precaución. Había cometido un error pero no estaba demasiado seguro de cuál había sido.

-Dijiste que no podías leer mi mente. – El peliazul había escuchado sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta pero eso no parecía importarle a la pelinegra que no se había movido porque Génesis seguía encargándose de su cabello. Zack no sabía qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había podido escuchar esos pensamientos si supuestamente la ojirubí era una Deidad. Él no tenía tanto poder.

-Yo…- Entonces a su mente llegó la imagen de la bella joven. Un perfecto par de alas de negras adornando su espalda. Tifa ya era un demonio y eso le otorgaba a él, como Dios del infierno, el poder sobre la mente de la hija de Zeus. – Eres un ser de oscuridad, por eso te escucho. Lo había olvidado. Discúlpame. – La reencarnación de Hades inclino la cabeza. Esperaba que esa explicación fuese suficiente para calmar a Tifa.

- Está bien Zack. Sólo dime, ¿hay alguna forma de bloquear la extraña conexión entre rey y demonio? – Era más que obvio que a la ojirubí no le agradaba la situación. Su carácter era dulce la mayoría del tiempo excepto cuando se trataba de sus recuerdos. De forma consciente o inconsciente Tifa intentaba ocultar algo de su pasado. Probablemente ni siquiera ella supiese el por qué le causaba tanta furia el que su mente pudiera ser explorada por alguien más. De hecho cada infierno se internaba en su mente y alma.

-No estoy seguro. Jamás nadie lo ha intentado. – La mirada de la reina de los Dioses obligó al ojiazul a buscar una solución. Él sabía que no podría leer la mente de una Deidad, el signo claro de que alguien pertenecía a los grandes Olímpicos era la aparición de plumas doradas. Cuando Tifa saliese del quinto infierno probablemente ya tendría algunas plumas de ese color y así la unión entre ellos desaparecería. – Debes salir del infierno de la guerra, cuando lo hagas ya podrás ser considerada una Deidad en toda regla y entonces leer tus pensamientos me será imposible. – La pelinegra pareció relajarse un poco.

-Mientras eso sucede, ¿crees que puedas mantenerte lo más alejado posible de mi mente? – Tifa no era del todo consciente de sus actos pero había un secreto escondido en su mente. En el rompecabezas de su vida aún faltaba una enorme pieza. Ella ya la tenía pero no se había dado cuenta. Descubrirlo simplemente era cuestión de tiempo. Matar a todos los Dioses no sería suficiente para restablecer el orden entre bien y mal.

-Sí. Me mantendré alejado. –Era bastante aterrador observar la furia que aquellos orbes podían proyectar sin embargo cuando éstos se volvían tan gélidos como un glaciar nadie podía adivinar el siguiente movimiento de la pelinegra. Aquella mirada podía volverse impasible, ilegible y podía poner de rodillas al mismo rey del infierno. Sólo había un motivo para defender tanto sus memorias. Si aquel secreto caía en las manos equivocadas entonces la pelinegra no tendría oportunidad alguna de tomar su trono. Una diminuta parte de ella aún no confiaba en el rey del inframundo. – Nuevamente pido me perdones.

-Bien, sólo olvidemos éste incidente. – Génesis por fin terminó su tarea. La negra cabellera había sido reducida a un poco menos de la mitad de su largo inicial. Tifa se mostró complacida con el cambio. La tranquilidad volvió a su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios. - ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – Inclusive su voz había perdido el tono frío regresando al tono cálido de siempre. Zack estaba confundido, no podía asegurar que Tifa recordara todo lo que había dicho. Parecía haber salido de un trance, como si alguien más se adueñara de su cuerpo dominándola sin demasiado esfuerzo. - ¿Sucede algo? – El peliazul negó con la cabeza. Se acercó cautelosamente a la joven esperando una reacción violenta que nunca llegó.

- Nada. Es mejor empezar tu entrenamiento ahora mismo. – Zack se vio tentado a leer los pensamientos de la joven sin embargo el miedo que aquella mirada logró infundirle durante esos breves minutos fue suficiente para que desechara la idea. Los dos se dirigieron a una nueva estancia dentro del castillo de Hades.

-¿Éste lugar tiene un nombre en especial? – Los ojos azules se dirigieron a la hija de Zeus. – Así como el castillo de Zeus es el Olimpo me preguntaba si éste lugar también tiene un nombre. – Las blancas mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosado, era como si Tifa se avergonzara de su propia curiosidad.

-El castillo de las sombras. – El Dios del infierno pareció relajarse cuando la actitud de Tifa volvió a ser la de siempre pero el hecho de ese recelo le seguía intrigando. Su intuición le decía que cuando llegara el momento la pelinegra dejaría de ser consciente de sus actos y entonces su poder podría llevarla a la muerte. La morena no se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar el nombre del lugar.

Pasaron cuatro semanas antes de que Tifa Lockhart estuviese lista para afrontar el siguiente reto. Su fuerza física no había aumentado demasiado y es que no se puede seguir subiendo cuando se está en la cima. Su velocidad si se había incrementado, casi a un doscientos por ciento. Si la ojirubí ya tenía posibilidades de salir con vida del infierno de la guerra ahora se habían incrementado de forma alarmante. En cuanto a la lucha ella había aprendido con gran rapidez. Era como si anteriormente ya hubiese conocido los movimientos. En pocos días ya había aprendido todo lo que Zack podía enseñarle y desarrolló una técnica que el peliazul no había visto jamás. Si no se equivocaba esos movimientos eran parte de una antigua técnica que sólo pocos Dioses conocieron. Una técnica tan avanzada que era considerada como la disciplina más brillante entre las artes marciales. La reina entre todas las modalidades de combate. De hecho ninguna reencarnación había heredado tales conocimientos, ese arte marcial se convirtió tan sólo en una leyenda.

Pero ¿cómo podía un ángel ser conocedor de ella cuando sólo los antiguos Dioses eran capaces de aprenderla? ¿Cómo podía Tifa tener esos conocimientos cuando todos los posibles maestros habían desaparecido lentamente reencarnación tras reencarnación? Dejando de lado todas esas cuestiones Zack estaba completamente satisfecho, incluso se sentía como un padre orgulloso, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de la ojirubí. Ella era el fin del universo y el inicio de una nueva era.

-Ha llegado la hora. – La seguridad en los pasos de la pelinegra era notable. Su mirada estaba fija al frente. No dudó un segundo en internarse en la oscuridad de las escaleras. Cuatro pisos más abajo se encontraron frente a la puerta del quinto infierno. Parecía la puerta de una caja fuerte. Antes de que Tifa pudiese acercarse una mano fuerte tocó su hombro. El peliazul le regaló una sonrisa que ella correspondió con otra.

-Toma. – Ella tomó un par de guantes de cuero. – Tal vez no sean un arma pero al menos lucirán bien con tu atuendo. - Ambos sonrieron intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentían de repente.

-Gracias. – La pelinegra se colocó los guantes. Acto seguido tomó con fuerza la puerta para luego introducirse en el infierno de la guerra. La entrada desapareció tras ella igual que en cada infierno.

El paisaje era abrumador, a lo lejos podían apreciarse tanques militares, el sonido de las explosiones cercanas llenaba sus oídos. El aroma a pólvora inundaba su nariz impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Era difícil ver algo entre el polvo que las detonaciones levantaban. Ni siquiera podía ver más allá de un par de metros. Era posible que el Dios de la Guerra estuviese demasiado cerca y aún así no podría verlo. Su única opción era guiarse por su sentido del oído, debía tener la capacidad de identificar algún sonido extraño aislándolo del ruido de las bombas y los tanques de guerra. Cerró los ojos por un segundo intentando captar algún sonido que le indicara el camino. Intentar cruzar ese lugar sin ninguna pista sería como caminar a ciegas por un campo minado. En la lejanía escucho los cascos de un caballo. El sonido lentamente se acercaba. El Dios de la Guerra ya había sentido su presencia e iba por ella.

-¿Quién osa introducirse en mis terrenos? – Una fuerte voz resonó por encima de los estallidos.

- Yo soy Tifa Lockhart y he venido a tomar lo que es mío. Tú, reencarnación de Ares, Dios de la Guerra tienes un caballo que me pertenece y he venido a arrancarlo de tus manos si es necesario. – Una fuerte carcajada fue la respuesta a sus palabras. Entre la espesa nube de polvo que rodeaba a la pelinegra apareció una silueta. Lentamente pudo distinguirse la figura de un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Sus rasgos eran bastante duros. Sus músculos podían apreciarse a través de la ropa. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices pero aparentemente no había ninguna herida nueva. Ares ya había dominado al infierno de la guerra y se sentía totalmente cómodo dentro de él. Él la observo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que has venido por mi caballo. ¿Quién crees que eres para poder vencerme? – El Dios de la Guerra extendió sus alas. El color dorado contrastaba con la oscuridad del infierno.

-Soy… la hija de Zeus. – El ojiazul volvió a reírse a carcajadas. Estaba cometiendo el peor error de su existencia. Estaba subestimando a la joven de apariencia débil que sería su peor pesadilla.

-¿La hija de Zeus? Escuché que le arrancaron las alas. Si realmente eres tú, no eres más que una simple humana. No podrías cruzar éste infierno aunque yo no estuviese en él. – Mientras el hombre rubio seguía burlándose ella no perdió más el tiempo. Se abalanzó contra Ares asestándole un puñetazo que le robó el aliento. Él pareció enfurecer sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para amedrentar a la ojirubí.

-Tú no serás el obstáculo que me impida lograr mi objetivo. – Las risas desaparecieron, Tifa iba en serio. No había tiempo para jugar, cualquier distracción por mínima que fuese podía costarle la vida.

-Te daré una oportunidad para derrotarme sin embargo antes tienes que cruzar mis dominios. – Sin decir ninguna palabra más el Dios de la Guerra se dio la vuelta comenzando a galopar. La hija de Zeus comenzó a correr dejándose guiar por el sonido de los cascos. Con tan sólo un pensamiento sus corceles aparecieron a su lado. Sin dudarlo un segundo se montó en uno de ellos. No importaba cuál, su misión era alcanzar a Ares.

Era complicado seguirlo cuando la visibilidad se reducía al mínimo. El sonido de las detonaciones era ensordecedor pero aún así ella seguía cada movimiento del hombre. Su camino se vio interrumpido por el temblor del suelo bajo sus pies. En primera instancia creyó que se debía a una bomba sin embargo segundos después apareció frente a ella un enorme dragón metálico. En el pecho podía leerse: Arma Última.

-¿Qué demonios? – Tifa se bajó del caballo y aquella cosa no tardó demasiado en atacarla. Uno a uno fue esquivando los ataques sin embargo no tenía suficiente tiempo para contraatacar. Los corceles estaban demasiado cerca de la muerte y sin ellos no podría salir del quinto infierno. – Desaparezcan. – Así lo hicieron.

La ojirubí rápidamente se centró en la batalla. Aún era capaz de escuchar al corcel de la guerra. Aún era posible alcanzar a Ares pero antes debía deshacerse de esa cosa. Fue suficiente conectar un golpe contra la fría superficie metálica para que el arma última desapareciera en un estallido. El corcel de la enfermedad apareció a su lado para reanudar la persecución sin embargo pocos metros después un nuevo temblor se hizo presente. La tierra se abrió dejando salir a una nueva máquina. Esta vez con el nombre Arma Esmeralda.

El caballo desapareció dejando a Tifa frente a una batalla diferente. Esa arma era más poderosa que la anterior sin embargo las habilidades de la ojirubí le permitieron ganar con facilidad. El dios de la guerra se estaba alejando cada vez más y aquellas repentinas batallas no le estaban ayudando en nada. Antes de continuar su camino cerró los ojos por un breve instante y una imagen apareció en su mente.

-Te necesito. – Fue un susurro que se perdió entre el sonido de los disparos y los tanques de guerra.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo abriéndose paso entre el polvo. Se impactó contra la Tierra con gran violencia y luego desapareció dejando en el quinto infierno al caballero de la enfermedad quién inmediatamente se acercó a la pelinegra. No hubo necesidad de las palabras pues aparentemente la caída del trueno había despertado a las armas restantes. Rubí, Aguamarina y Diamante se alzaron con gran imponencia.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos, no se preocupe Majestad. Ahora vaya por el Dios de la Guerra. – El caballero desenvainó la espada y sin dudarlo se abalanzó contra las armas. Tifa montó nuevamente y reanudó su misión principal. El corcel del hambre era el más veloz y fue él quien le ayudó a llegar hasta una extensa planicie. En esa parte del infierno no se escuchaban los disparos ni tampoco las explosiones. El andar de los tanques militares parecía quedar muy lejos. Ahí simplemente había dos caballos y dos Deidades.

Los ojos azules se mostraban ligeramente sorprendidos. No entendía cómo la bella joven había atravesado sus dominios con tanta velocidad. Al observar a sus armas luchando en la lejanía sonrió de forma misteriosa. Entre la nube de polvo consiguió divisar al caballero de la enfermedad. Sus habilidades no serían suficientes para derrotar a las armas y en algún momento ellas regresarían a su objetivo principal.

-Observa a tu caballero. Pronto sucumbirá ante la ira de mi infierno y tú no tardarás demasiado en seguir su ejemplo. – La pelinegra no quería creerlo. Por un breve instante dirigió la mirada hacia la batalla. Fue menos de un segundo sin embargo fue suficiente tiempo para que Ares consiguiera tirarla del caballo. El aliento se le había escapado. Sus piernas se negaron a responder de forma inmediata dándole la oportunidad al rubio de golpear otra vez. Él no tenía por qué contenerse. La hija de Zeus no le estaba sirviendo para algo más que diversión. La reencarnación de Ares estaba disfrutando en exceso aquel combate. Tifa no podía defenderse, el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Tal vez jamás tuvo el nivel suficiente para vencer a ese Dios.

-No te rindas. – La voz de Aeris resonó en su mente. Había llegado demasiado lejos gracias a su propia fortaleza. Estaba en medio del quinto infierno para derrotar al hombre rubio de ojos azules no para dejarse vencer. Cerró los ojos por un instante, buscó dentro de su cuerpo toda la fuerza y el poder que habitaban en él. Ella era la Deidad perfecta. Zeus y Hera no eran los únicos Dioses que le habían dado vida. Todos los Olímpicos le habían heredado algo para volverla una digna heredera de los cielos. Ella tenía un poder más grande que Ares porque incluso él le había otorgado gran parte de sus habilidades.

-No podrás vencerme. – Ante la sorpresa del ojiazul ella se levantó sin importarle la sangre que ya resbalaba por su rostro. Un agudo dolor invadió todo su cuerpo mientras en su blanca piel se formaban diez marcas. Diez tatuajes lentamente quedaban marcados a fuego sobre su piel. Todos diferentes, todos en un lugar distinto. Ella sabía el significado de ese evento. Nadie se lo había explicado pero lo entendía. Tifa observó a la reencarnación de Ares con diversión. Era su turno de disfrutar la situación. – Ven por mí.

El rubio intentó reanudar su trabajo anteriormente interrumpido sin embargo se vio sorprendido por la velocidad de la joven. En un solo movimiento la morena había esquivado el impacto y lo tenía contra el piso. La respiración del hombre se complico ligeramente como ella colocó el pie en su garganta.

-Tenías razón en no creerme en un principio. – Ares se confundió ante las palabras de la joven. – Yo no soy simplemente la hija de Zeus. Soy la hija de los Dioses. – Las marcas en su cuerpo eran representaciones de los diez Dioses más poderosos que le habían dado vida: Afrodita, Atenea, Apolo, Hefestos, Ares, Poseidón, Tánatos, Selene, Hera y Zeus sin embargo aún faltaba la aparición de un sello. El onceavo era la liberación total de su poder. Tifa Lockhart, reencarnación de Tiphereth, señora de los cielos, no era simplemente la suma de todas las Deidades, ella era algo infinitamente superior pero antes de dejar libre todo su poder debía encontrar a cada uno de los Dioses dentro de ella. Necesitaba controlar cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Corriendo un gran riesgo la pelinegra cerró los ojos. Entonces escuchó el sonido de los mares y el sello que contenía el poder de Poseidón se abrió. Sintió el calor del sol y entonces el poder de Apolo se convirtió en suyo. El poder se liberó en forma de adrenalina dejando que el sello de Hera se abriese también. La noche ya no la sumió en la oscuridad sino que le brindó un cálido cobijo siendo éste el poder de Selene. Mientras el hombre de ojos azules temblaba de miedo el poder de Ares se unió a ella pero para poder controlarse necesitaba la ayuda de Atenea quién gustosa abrió su sello. Su corazón se llenó de alegría gracias al amor de Afrodita. La muerte no había podido vencerla en parte por sus ganas de seguir viviendo y en parte por la ayuda de Tánatos. Y finalmente a su mente llegó la imagen de Zeus. Su creador absoluto que le había regalado mucho más que su trono. Gracias a él tenía tanta determinación y valentía. El décimo sello se abrió dejando que un trueno cimbrara la tierra. En el pecho de la joven se mostraba el onceavo sello.

Un símbolo de gran significado. Aquella marca significaba el nacimiento de una nueva Deidad. Aquel tatuaje dejaba claro que Tifa no era simplemente la hija de Zeus. Que no era simplemente la hija de los Dioses o la heredera de los cielos. Ese sello que brillaba de una forma intensa era la prueba de que ella era la más poderosa entre todos los divinos. Ella no era una reencarnación disminuida, en su interior seguía viviendo la joven que se enamoró de Eris. En su interior seguía siendo Tiphereth por eso era la única poseedora de la técnica dorada. Fueron los primeros Dioses quienes le regalaron sus virtudes. Fueron los que le otorgaron el secreto del mejor arte marcial. Fueron ellos quienes sin dudarlo un segundo la convirtieron en lo que era.

-Acabemos ya con esto. – El Dios de la guerra no quería dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. En un segundo logró escapar de la presión de la joven sin embargo en vez de intentar alejarse extendió su brazo con dirección al rostro de la joven. Ella esperó pacientemente a que el puño se acercara lo suficiente para rozar su piel sin embargo antes de que el contacto se diese simplemente dio un pequeño paso a un costado.

-¿Qué demonios…? – El hombre volteó atemorizado por la velocidad de la ojirubí quién tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Acomodó un largo mechón de negro cabello tras la oreja antes de observar al rubio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Él enfureció ante la burla, si existía algo que molestara al Dios de la guerra era que una mujer lo humillara. – Tú me has lastimado anteriormente y has disfrutado mi dolor es hora de que sea yo quién se divierta. – Sin darle tiempo para que se defendiera, Tifa inició su ataque. Una serie de golpes que aparentemente no afectaban al ojiazul. No pudo esquivar a la joven una sola vez sin embargo seguía de pie. La hija de los Dioses no parecía sorprendida, era como si ese resultado fuera el esperado.

-Tus golpes son muy débiles. Ni siquiera estoy sangrando. – Él se rió de buena gana pero la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la ojirubí era perturbadora. Algo no andaba bien, al menos para el rubio.

-¿Entonces por qué no me atacas? – La reencarnación de Ares intentó moverse sin embargo sus pies no respondieron. Intentó mover sus brazos pero el resultado fue nulo. - ¿Acaso creías que te atacaría sin ningún motivo? – Ella se rió y por primera vez su risa fue cruel, despiadada. – Si me hubiese decidido a matarte ya estarías muerto pero así no hubieses sufrido. Tú eres el culpable de que esté aquí. Tú eres la misión que me encomendaron. Tú eres el motivo por el cual se me condenó a la muerte en mi primera vida. El Dios de la Guerra, un hombre fuerte y casi invencible. Dueño de un corazón tan duro que ni siquiera la misma Afrodita pudo conquistarlo. Y mírate ahora, estás completamente a mi merced, a lo largo de los cuatro infiernos anteriores he aprendido que aquí no vale la pena tener piedad. – La mirada del hombre se dirigió a la batalla que aún se mantenía en la distancia. El caballero había resultado un enemigo formidable, Rubí y Aguamarina ya estaban destruidos sin embargo Diamante aún estaba a casi toda su capacidad mientras que el caballero había perdido el casco y estaba al borde de la muerte. Ahora esa última arma era su única esperanza.

Tifa rodeó al rubio, lo observaba con curiosidad. Segundo a segundo meditaba qué hacerle. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué podría causarle un mayor sufrimiento. Entonces vio las alas cubiertas de doradas plumas. Las acarició mientras recordaba el peor momento de su existencia. Sin un dejo de compasión le arrancó ambas alas en un solo movimiento. El grito de aquel hombre le provocó una sensación de éxtasis.

-Dime, reencarnación de Ares. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Los ojos azules estaban empañados de lágrimas sin embargo esa expresión no conmovió a la pelinegra quién mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cloud…Strife. – Tifa le golpeó una vez más haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-Bien, Cloud. ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – Ella lo tomó del cuello y levantó una mano dejando, al igual que su padre, que un rayo se formase en su mano. El rubio observó por primera vez el rostro de la ojirubí, las palabras se escaparon pues aquella joven tenía todos los rasgos de un ángel a excepción de su mirada que simplemente reflejaba ira y de forma extraña dolor. Cloud no pudo decir nada pues era claro que la belleza heredada de Afrodita lo había dejado sin palabras. - ¿Nada? – Él no respondió y segundo después el rayo se impactó contra su pecho. No quedó ninguna marca sobre su piel, aquel golpe de electricidad había viajado a través de su cuerpo llegando a su corazón. Dentro de él, el impacto fue violento y el órgano vital fue destruido en una millonésima de segundo. Al menos su muerte no había sido tan dolorosa.

El corcel de la guerra se acercó a Cloud, tocó el cuerpo inerte con el hocico para después dar media vuelta y llegar junto a su nueva dueña. A pesar de su increíble poder su energía se vio reducida drásticamente por lo cual se apoyo en el negro caballo. Por un breve instante Tifa observó como el caballero de la enfermedad seguía de pie en la lejanía. Se observaron a los ojos por un segundo. El Arma Diamante había sido reducido a carbón. Definitivamente el caballero de la armadura negra había resultado ser su mejor arma.

-Gracias. – Fue un susurro que el guardián del tercer infierno leyó de los labios de la mujer. Asintió con la cabeza antes de desplomarse, su misión había terminado. Consiguió proteger a la reina de los Dioses y aunque eso le había llevado a la muerte había cumplido su parte del trato, sólo le quedaba esperar. Tifa montó al corcel de la guerra. – Llévame a su lado. – El sonido de las explosiones desapareció al igual que los tanques militares. El sonido de los disparos también se evaporó junto con el cuerpo de las armas. – Gracias a ti he logrado domar al quinto caballo. No olvidaré nuestro trato, cuando llegue el momento te liberaré. Es una promesa. – Luego de esas palabras el cuerpo de aquel formidable guerrero desapareció con un ligero viento.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Te pareces a mí sólo que yo escribo en clases en vez de leer. xD Si yo sé que lo de Bahamut tenía que ser asi U_U no podía poner a Tifa completamente débil lanzando papayas. xD Por supuesto que el odio es un sentimiento humano y Tifa odia sin embargo el fin del infierno era que odiase a las personas incorrectas. No dudo que sienta un ligero rencor contra ellos pero sabe que siempre se preocuparon por ella y que las acciones que le lastimaron no fueron por voluntad propia sino por orden de un superior o en el caso de Zeus por un fin diferente al que todos creen. Eso lo explicaré mejor más adelante. Tifa y Aeris ya tendrán su momento en la historia. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.

**The Brightness of An Angel: **El siguiente capítulo empezara con un Flash Back y ahí se verá esa escena en donde se conocen. Tengo que explicar mejor su relación así que espero lo disfrutes. Por favor el guardián de la enfermedad es... ¿De verdad aún no lo sabes? En todo caso lo diré al final del fic xD en el epílogo. Sobre el comentario no te preocupes por la tardanza xD aunque es curioso que ambas nos quedaramos sin él al mismo tiempo. Tienes que perdonarme nuevamente por la frase U_U podrás pensar que entonces no son mías y que las saco de la red pero lo único que saco de la red son las rimas O_o Si, necesito palabras que rimen porque a veces no es fácil. T_T pero dejándo el tema de lado muchas gracias por seguir a mi lado. Pronto te daré un regalo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. No tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir éste capítulo. T_T Pero bueno ya sólo quedan dos infiernos. ¿Qué sucederá? Si quieren averiguarlo dejen RR. xD Hasta la próxima.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"De los cielos llegó una guerrera para vencer a Ares, Dios de la Guerra. Mujer dueña del infierno y la Tierra ella es el fin de una era".<em>


	10. Oblivion

**Hola a todos. Aquí traigo el capítulo, se que he tardado un poco pero al menos espero que haya valido la pena. Disfrútenlo.**

**Antes de iniciar quiero hacerles una aclaración, todo lo que está entre comillas y es cursiva son recuerdos o mejor dicho Flash Backs. Espero no se confundan. Bien, aquí está.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9.<p>

"_Tifa se encontraba apartada de la gente, del ruido de los cielos. El paraíso era realmente encantador sin embargo a veces la joven ángel también necesitaba tiempo para sí misma. Desde pequeña el mundo mortal le había despertado una gran curiosidad. Muchas veces se escabullía a ese sitio, desde aquel apartado rincón era capaz de escuchar los poemas de amor que los mortales escribían. Podía escuchar la música que ellos componían, no era perfecta, no podía compararse a la música celestial sin embargo cada vez que la pelinegra se dejaba envolver por las notas imperfectas sentía cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza._

_Con cada palabra recitada por los bardos a su mente llegaban proezas que tal vez nunca se llevaron a cabo, ella no podía saberlo, era muy joven para desmentir las historias sobre guerreros incansables que día a día intentaban alcanzar el cielo. La imaginación le dejaba conocer todos aquellos paisajes terrenales que era imposible ver desde las alturas. Gracias a las palabras humanas conoció los bosques, las playas y las praderas donde cientos de flores adornaban el paisaje. Se preguntaba cómo podía existir eso en el mundo mortal pero no en las alturas dónde el único paisaje era la inmensa capa de nubes que les servía como piso._

_Ella quería mojarse los pies en el agua salada del mar o bañarse en la corriente cristalina de un río. Deseaba escuchar el cantar de los pájaros al amanecer y el aullido de los lobos mientras le cantaban a la luna. Quería aprender a vivir y a disfrutar de la vida. Aparentemente todos los ángeles eran felices, riendo y cantando sin preocupaciones. En las alturas jamás faltaba el pan o el vino pero faltaba la esencia de la vida. Para un humano ascender a los cielos sería el más grande privilegio. Un reconocimiento que solamente era otorgado a aquellos que habían sido honestos, trabajadores y de un corazón completamente puro._

_Aquella era una buena recompensa para los hombres y mujeres que durante toda una vida habían caminado con pies descalzos por el terreno pedregoso, para aquellos que habían trabajado tan arduamente que sus manos habían quedado marcadas con cicatrices y ampollas. Los humanos eran quizá más fuertes que los mismos Dioses ya que sin fuerza extraordinaria o un par de alas eran capaces de construir no sólo una casa sino un hogar. Los no tan simples mortales eran capaces de sobrevivir al frío, al hambre y a la pobreza._

_Era cierto que en los cielos llovía pero nunca de forma tan intensa como lo hacía en la Tierra. Los cielos no se habían inundado ni los terremotos habían destruido las casas o separado las nubes. El frío jamás había matado a nadie y las enfermedades no eran nada comparadas a las sufridas por los humanos._

_Y aún así los habitantes del mundo mortal eran capaces de sonreír y de amar incondicionalmente. Eran capaces de cantar disfrutando cada palabra, cada sonido producido por los instrumentos hechos a mano. Los bardos eran capaces de contar historias que no presenciaron sin embargo volvían cada palabra una realidad. Quizá solamente supieran una pero la hacían tan suya que todos creían en las palabras._

_Los poetas y poetisas creaban más que sólo arte. Creaban emociones, en un poema podían transmitir amor, alegría pero también tristeza y desolación. Incluso sus poemas se alzaban sonoros como cánticos a los Dioses y Tifa deseaba desde lo más profundo de su alma que un día algún humano elevara sus palabras dedicándole un poema, una canción, o una historia sólo a ella. Quería sentir por un instante la emoción de ser amada. Quería sentir por un segundo la felicidad que un poema podía darle a su corazón._

_El cielo debería ser perfecto pero Tifa sentía que todo estaba vacío. Las canciones aunque perfectas no transmitían emoción. Eran hermosas, de eso no cabía duda, eran tan maravillosas que a veces carecían de sentido. Se escuchaban lejanas cuando no había un sentimiento impulsándolas. Los poemas eran adornados con tantas palabras que las emociones se perdían entre las metáforas y las rimas._

_La pelinegra suspiró cansada de ser un ángel. Con paso lento regresó a su casa. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que la lluvia comenzó a caer. No le importó demasiado mojarse puesto que la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo le hacía sentirse más ligera. A lo lejos pudo escuchar un canto. Bufó con hastío dispuesta a seguir su camino sin embargo algo en esa voz le impidió seguir caminando. Aquella melodía no era uno más de los cantos celestiales. Esa voz era dulce, armoniosa y cálida. Por primera vez en los cielos, la piel de Tifa se erizó ante la emoción que sentía._

_Sin pensarlo por más de un segundo empezó a correr. Sus acelerados pasos le hacían seguir ese maravilloso sonido intentando asegurarse de que esa sensación no era simplemente un sueño. No se percató del momento en el que su padre la observó por la ventana. Ella simplemente quería llegar junto a ese ángel que de un momento a otro había despertado miles de emociones en su interior con aquella melodía._

_-¡Tifa! – Incluso ante la llamada de su padre ella no se detuvo. No podría explicarle a su padre algo que nadie más podría entender. - ¿A dónde vas? – Por un instante volteó para observar al hombre que le había dado la vida. La expresión en el rostro de Vincent era de completa preocupación. Quiso responder algo, cualquier cosa sin embargo las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. Estaba siguiendo un sentimiento._

_Al volver la vista al frente observó cuán cerca estaba de una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños. Intentó frenarse sin embargo la distancia que les separaba era mínima por lo cual el contacto se produjo sin más contratiempos. Ambas cayeron al piso. Sus labios se unieron en un beso involuntario. Tifa quiso alejarse sin embargo su cuerpo parecía no querer responder. De manera inexplicable se sentía bien, se sentía como si fuese lo correcto. Entonces de forma casi inconsciente la ojirubí movió ligeramente sus labios prolongando el contacto. Esperaba una acción de rechazo pero la joven debajo de ella correspondió a su atrevimiento._

_Aquel accidente le había devuelto la vida a Tifa. En ese beso había sentido un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y éste no se debía al frío que comenzaba a sentir. En su corazón se había encendido una llama que le inundaba lentamente cada espacio del espíritu y el alma. No quería dejar de sentirse tan bien._

_Al separarse ambas mantuvieron los ojos cerrados temiendo la reacción de la otra. Los ojos verdes se abrieron primero llenándose de lágrimas al instante. No sabía por qué aquel fino rostro le resultaba tan conocido. La castaña no entendía por qué su corazón se había llenado de dolor al recorrer los rasgos de Tifa._

_La pelinegra abrió los ojos al sentir la intensa mirada recorrer su tez y al ver las lágrimas en la ojiverde no pudo evitar que las suyas corrieran libres por el rostro propio. Una sensación extraña, confusa y aún así maravillosa. Se quedaron sin palabras por largos minutos en los cuales se limitaron a observarse. Realmente no se conocían pero sentían como si desde su nacimiento estuviesen buscando a la otra. Se unieron en un abrazo desesperado intentando encontrar en ese acto un poco de la verdad escondida tras las sensaciones._

_-Así que por esto llevabas tanta prisa. – La voz de Vincent las llevó de nuevo a la realidad. Se observaron por un segundo más antes de llevar su atención al hombre que les miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad. Sin poder evitarlo las dos bellas jóvenes se sonrojaron. Aquello se había enredado de un momento a otro._

_-No…yo, yo sólo…- Tifa no podía aclarar sus pensamientos y su confusión solamente alimentaba la imaginación de su padre. Al fin se rindió bajando la mirada en un signo claro de vergüenza._

_-Es mejor que te levantes. Hay sitios menos públicos para hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo. – Tifa no comprendió aquellas palabras hasta que observó nuevamente a la castaña y a sí misma. Ella seguía sobre el esbelto cuerpo de la ojiverde. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y comenzaban a hacerse ligeramente transparentes pues la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellas. La sangre se agolpó nuevamente en sus mejillas._

_-Lo lamento. – La ojirubí se incorporó ayudando a la otra a hacer lo mismo. La castaña observó a su alrededor buscando algo. A unos cuantos metros de ellas se encontraba un pequeño cesto. Aeris los recogió con un suspiro aliviado aunque dentro de la canasta no había ningún otro objeto. Tifa recorrió el lugar con la mirada intentando divisar algo que pudiese pertenecer a la otra joven. Por todos lados había esparcidas flores de colores. Ella no recordaba haber visto eso en un principio aunque realmente no recordaba demasiado de su alrededor aparte de la lluvia. Comprendió que las flores si pertenecían a la castaña y bajo la mirada arrepentida. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de cuidado no se hubiesen esparcido por todo el lugar aunque pensándolo bien si no hubiese sido por un momento de distracción aquel beso tampoco se hubiese producido. De forma inconsciente se llevó los dedos a los labios acariciándolos por un breve instante._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Mañana podré ir a recoger más. – Se miraron por un instante y se sonrieron la una a la otra. Había algo verdaderamente extraño en esa conexión pero era un misterio que las llamaba._

_-Pero he arruinado el trabajo que has hecho durante horas. – La ojiverde se rió suavemente._

_-La verdad es que no me ha llevado más que un par de minutos pero si te sientes tan mal por eso tal vez podrías ayudarme a recoger algunas mañana. – Tifa asintió con entusiasmo pues ahora que se había topado de frente con esos ojos verdes no quería alejarse de aquella persona. – Por cierto soy Aeris Gainsborough._

_Al escuchar ese nombre la morena tembló pues en su mente, en sus recuerdos ese nombre le resultaba ligeramente conocido. Dejando de lado su aturdimiento la ojirubí también se presentó._

_-Tifa, Tifa Lockhart. – Tal vez ellas aún no se conocían pero llevaban amándose toda una vida."_

Los ojos rubíes se abrieron encontrándose con el techo de su habitación en el castillo de las sombras. Seguía cansada pero era una fatiga mental y no física. Se levantó con pesadez sin poder borrar de su memoria la imagen de esa mirada verde. Extrañaba verle incluso aunque ella le hubiese arrancado las alas. Se estiró dejando que todos sus músculos se estiraran. Caminó fuera de su habitación encaminándose hacia el gran salón dónde se encontraba el trono de Hades. En medio se encontraba el Dios del infierno quién le sonrió sin embargo ella sólo pudo contestar con una sonrisa triste. Se recargó en una pared deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro seguir se volvió complicado?

La imagen de Cloud apareció en su mente. La mirada de terror que el hombre le había mostrado le había causado un gran placer en ese instante pero ahora que miraba hacia atrás todo perdía sentido. Quizá anteriormente había matado a su propio padre pero era consciente de que el verdadero Vincent, el Zeus real e incluso Rufus ShinRa, todos ellos estaban aún en el cielo disfrutando la vida como ángeles. Matar a Bahamut no supuso ningún problema ya que fue por defensa propia pero matar a Ares ahora le parecía diferente. Cloud Strife había sido el primer ser humano en perder la vida en sus manos. Aunque pareciese irónico tenía remordimientos acerca de matar a un hombre. Ella no era mala, no quería convertirse en una asesina sin piedad. Tifa simplemente quería regresar al lado de Aeris, no le importaba Zeus ni heredar los cielos simplemente quería volver a ver la sonrisa en los labios de la castaña y escuchar su voz una vez más.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de Zack la sacó del remolino de remordimientos en el que se había hundido.

-No lo sé. – Su respuesta fue un simple susurro que poco a poco se perdió en la distancia. El ojiazul se sentó a su lado observándole con preocupación. Intentó hallar signos de heridas físicas sin embargo no encontró rastros de sangre o cualquier otro indicio de daño sobre la blanca piel. Acarició el rostro de la joven obligándole a verle a los ojos. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la mente de Tifa pues tal vez ya no pudiese seguir. El camino no sería más fácil y si ella no confiaba en sí misma el sexto infierno acabaría rápidamente con su camino. El averno del olvido la consumiría como el fuego consume al papel, en una llama efímera.

-¿Qué sucede? – Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban llenos de un inmenso dolor, de una gran tristeza que Zack no había visto jamás en la mirada de nadie. Era un dolor ajeno que rápidamente se volvía propio.

-¿Por qué me siento así después de matarle? – Luego de la pregunta el peliazul comprendió todo. Culpa. Esa era la emoción que se había instalado en el joven corazón. Él suspiro mientras buscaba una respuesta que pudiese darle consuelo a la hija de Zeus. A pesar de saber su destino no estaba completamente lista para enfrentarlo. Quizá le había enseñado cómo luchar físicamente sin embargo no la había preparado para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. En las alturas Tifa Lockhart había sido la mejor de los ángeles y eso no se debía a su herencia sino a su buen corazón. En cada oportunidad que tenía para ayudar a los demás lo hacía sin dudarlo un segundo. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma.

-Era necesario. Si lo dejabas vivir él te hubiese asesinado y entonces todo el camino que hubieses recorrido, todo el sufrimiento por el que hubieses pasado no hubiese valido la pena. – Aquellas palabras no hicieron sentir mejor a la reina de los Dioses quien simplemente negó con la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – El Dios del infierno comenzaba a sentirse incómodo pues Tifa aún no sabía lo que le esperaba. No en el sexto infierno, no en el séptimo sino más allá cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarse al mundo y a los grandes Olímpicos. Era hora de enseñarle a ser cruel, despiadada y a no sentir remordimientos ni siquiera al matar al ser más puro de los cielos y del mundo mortal.

Ella no lo pidió así, ella jamás quiso convertirse en una bestia pero ya no era simplemente su felicidad lo que dependía de sus decisiones sino también lo hacía el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad.

-Tifa debes saber que pase lo que pase nada de esto es tu culpa. A veces debemos seguir un camino que no queremos seguir pero es necesario para salir adelante y cumplir nuestros objetivos. Nadie dijo que sería fácil y a veces sufrimos más de lo que deberíamos. Estás aquí de forma injusta pero es la única forma para que regreses al cielo y estés siempre al lado de Aeris sin que nadie pueda arrebatarte ese lugar. – Los ojos rubíes se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no quería matar, quería ser libre y disfrutar de la felicidad que la castaña le brindaba con tan sólo una mirada. Quería ser libre para viajar al mundo mortal y conocer el mar. La morena se arrojó a los brazos del hombre intentando encontrar en ese abrazo un poco del consuelo que necesitaba.

-La extraño. – Aquella fue una frase entrecortada por los sollozos. Cuando el hombre sintió las lágrimas de la joven no pudo evitar ser invadido por una profunda tristeza. Él no era la persona capaz de darle fuerza a la ojirubí. Aeris Gainsborough tendría que abrazar a la joven hija de Zeus para regresarle la fuerza.

-Hagamos un trato. – Tifa no se movió simplemente se limitó a escuchar. – Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ir al sexto infierno con toda la confianza puesta en ti misma. Tienes que superar este obstáculo y cuando lo hagas te ayudaré a verla. No sé cómo pero te prometo que si sales avante del próximo infierno verás nuevamente a Aeris. – Los rojos orbes se llenaron de esperanza y la seguridad regresó a ellos. - ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Aceptas mi trato? – Ella asintió concentrándose nuevamente en el futuro.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente infierno? – El dolor se había esfumado de la cálida voz. Las dudas parecían haber desaparecido aunque aún vivían ocultas en lo más profunda del alma de Tifa. Zack se incorporó ayudando a la morena a hacer lo mismo. Ambos sacudieron el poco polvo de sus ropas y se miraron el uno al otro.

-No puedo llevarte a él aún. El sexto es el del olvido. Quizá el más complicado de todos. Muchos de los pisos anteriores intentaron destruir tu alma y tu cuerpo pero gracias a tu convicción has podido llegar hasta este punto sin embargo el infierno del olvido no atacará tu cuerpo, no atacará tu alma sino que intentará despojarte del único motivo que tienes para seguir luchando. – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra. – Tienes que saber antes de entrar que nada de lo que veas o escuches es verdad. Ten fe en tus recuerdos, no olvides lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Solamente tú sabes la verdad de aquellos que te aman y a quienes amas. – Él rey del inframundo sonrió ligeramente. Tifa no estaba completamente lista para continuar pero no podía perderse más tiempo. – Quisiera que hicieras algo más antes de llevarte escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué es? – El peliazul se acercó nuevamente a ella y se colocó a sus espaldas.

-Cierra los ojos. – Así lo hiso. – Observa en tu pasado, busca en tus recuerdos y encuentra el momento más feliz de tu vida. Siéntelo una vez más. Hazlo real. Si llueve siente las gotas mojando tu piel, si hay Sol siente su calor abrazando todo tu cuerpo y si hay viento déjalo mover tu cabello.

"_Tifa escuchó una suave risa que le hiso abrir los ojos. Estaba en medio de un campo de flores y Aeris estaba extremadamente cerca de ella por lo cual se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Los ojos verdes la observaban con gran intensidad haciéndola sentir nerviosa aunque no hubiese hecho nada malo. La castaña le sonrió._

_-¿Te habías quedado dormida?- El tono escarlata de sus mejillas no hiso nada más que incrementarse ante la acusación incluso si aquella pregunta fuese completamente contraria a la realidad._

_-No, yo sólo estaba…pensando. – La presencia de la joven florista le hacía sentir intimidada. La ojiverde rió nuevamente y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que la morena no rechazó. Se sentía bien en la compañía de la otra por lo que jamás haría algo como ceder ante el cansancio. Ella tenía un millón de razones para disfrutar cada segundo al lado de aquella joven de dulce voz y no desperdiciaría ni un instante de tiempo._

_-¿Y en qué pensabas? – Tifa observó nuevamente a su alrededor y suspiró mientras contemplaba el amanecer. Aeris espero paciente una respuesta, sabía que la tendría pero quizá no era fácil contestar._

_-Me gustaría que hubiese más sitios como éste en los cielos. Me gustaría que hubiese playas y bosques con grandes ríos cruzándolos. Quisiera que el paraíso fuera similar al mundo mortal. – La mayor suspiró pues ella también deseaba lo mismo. En las alturas todo era realmente monótono, rutinario, aburrido. De vez en cuando existía algo que realmente valía la pena ver. Mientras la castaña se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, Tifa cortó una pequeña flor rosada y la colocó en el ondulado cabello castaño. – Ahí luce mejor._

_-Gracias. – Ahora el sonrojó se adueñó de la ojiverde quién lentamente se incorporó ayudando a su acompañante. La pelinegra había cumplido su promesa de ayudarle a recolectar las flores que por tan inesperado choque habían quedado esparcidas por las nubes y era momento de recompensarle por su ayuda. – Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – Ambas mujeres se alejaron del campo de flores y sus pasos las llevaron a un extremo de las nubes. Un rincón desde dónde podía apreciarse un sonido desconocido para la ojirubí quién no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar. – Cierra los ojos. – La hija de Vincent así lo hiso, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de la castaña, algo en su interior le decía que confiase plenamente. - ¿Escuchas?_

_-Sí pero no sé lo que es. – Tifa intentó abrir los ojos pero una mano se colocó sobre ellos impidiéndoselo._

_-Es el mar. Imagina una extensión de agua tan grande que llega hasta dónde tu mirada pueda alcanzar. El mar se extiende incluso más allá del horizonte. Millones de peces nadando en el agua salada. Hermosos peces de colores inimaginables. Los humanos dicen que incluso existen seres mágicos, las llaman sirenas. Son hermosas mujeres pero no tienen piernas, en su lugar tienes una cola parecida a la de un pez. Y el sonido que escuchas es de las olas cuando llegan a la orilla. Dejan un rastro de espuma blanca sobra la arena. Ahora el mar está tranquilo y puede sentirse la paz que transmite sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que se llena de rabia y azota con fuerza todo aquello que se atraviese en su camino. Los humanos creen que es una gran cantidad de agua llena de vida por las plantas y animales que habitan en ella sin embargo yo creo que es algo más grande. Creo que el mar propio tiene vida y no sólo por los animales que habitan en él._

_-¿Cómo un perro con pulgas? – La mirada de Aeris se llenó de confusión y la pelinegra decidió que era mejor explicarse. – Quiero decir, si a un perro le quitas las pulgas sigo teniendo vida. – Ante esa no tan lógica explicación la castaña no pudo evitar reírse libremente causando un nuevo sonrojo a la menor._

_-No exactamente. – Sus palabras apenas fueron entendibles pues su risa aún no había cesado._

_-Deja de reírte. – Tifa se sentía más avergonzada a cada instante. La castaña estaba intentando controlarse con toda su fuerza pero sus intentos estaban fallando uno tras otro. Colocó una mano sobre sus labios provocando que su risa fuese inaudible pero aún era perfectamente visible que seguía riendo. - ¡Aeris!_

_-Lo siento. – Ante el tono medio molesto de la morena la ojiverde por fin consiguió calmarse sin embargo al ver el rostro sonrojado de la menor volvió a estallar en carcajadas que ya no pudo reprimir._

_-¡Aeris! – El enojo fue creciendo en aquella voz pero esa vez ya no funcionó. - ¡Aeris!_

_-No te enojes. – Algunos minutos después la ojiverde logró dejar de lado su risa ya que la pelinegra le había dado la espalda en un signo claro de molestia. Aeris se acercó despacio y la abrazó por la cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la otra. - ¿Puedes perdonarme? – Tifa se volteó sin romper el abrazo._

_-Está bien pero no te rías de nuevo. – La mayor asintió aceptando el trato. La ojirubí no quería ver a la otra pues seguía sintiéndose apenada por su comentario anterior. Era obvio que el mar no podía compararse con un perro, era algo mucho más grande. Algo como un elefante. La castaña se llenó de ternura al ver el rostro de la otra tan cerca. No entendía el por qué pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a la menor._

_Iba a depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Tifa sin que ésta última se diese cuenta sin embargo una décima de segundo antes de que el contacto se produjese la pelinegra giró el rostro produciendo que el destino del beso fuesen sus labios. La joven Gainsborough se alejó rápidamente sin embargo la hija de Vincent la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se alejara demasiado. Con un poco de temor la ojirubí posó sus labios sobre los de la otra pero por primera vez lo hiso de forma completamente consciente. Luego de unos segundos se separaron sin saber que decir o cómo actuar así que simplemente unieron sus labios una vez más. Era una necesidad que habían esperado satisfacer desde mucho tiempo atrás._

_-¿Quién eres? – La ojiverde tenía la misma pregunta en la mente pero la pelinegra le había ganado._

_-No estoy segura pero siento como si ya te conociera. – Luego de esas palabras la ojirubí lloró. No tenía miedo, no se sentía triste. En los brazos de Aeris se sentía completamente en casa, era como regresar a su hogar. Era un pequeño espacio en el tiempo y en las nubes donde se sentí realmente feliz."_

Tifa respiró profundamente dejando que el aire saliese lentamente de sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos sin sentir más la tristeza y el peso del remordimiento había abandonado sus hombros. Su rostro tampoco reflejaba una inmensa felicidad simplemente mostraba la paz interna que aquel recuerdo le había transmitido.

-¿Consideras estar preparada? – La hija de Zeus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. – Entonces vamos.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras ya que por primera vez Génesis no les acompañaría. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Descendieron nuevamente por el ya conocido camino escaleras abajo. Aquel pasillo oscuro y en un principio tenebroso ya no lo parecía tanto.

La entrada al sexto infierno no era más especial que una simple puerta de madera. No tenía nada de especial, era una enorme tabla clavada a la pared sin ningún grabado o algo que le aportara color. Tifa cerró los ojos llevando a su mente la mirada de Aeris. En un breve instante recordó su voz, su mirada y su sonrisa. Luego se introdujo en el averno del olvido sin observar atrás. No había cabida para las dudas, era hora de actuar.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ella la oscuridad se hiso presente. Ahí no había ruido sino más bien un silencio perturbador. Tampoco había niebla ni un camino que seguir. Era literalmente la nada pues ni siquiera se podía observar una superficie por la que pudiese caminar. Una mano la tomó del hombro con rudeza empujándola hacia abajo pero no en un intento de tirarle pero si de hacer que se sentara.

Tifa se sorprendió de que una silla ya se encontrara tras de ella. En contra de su voluntad tomó asiento y no tuvo tiempo de formular si quiera una pregunta cuando un par de grilletes la aprisionaron contra la silla metálica. Se estaba cansando de tener siempre cadenas. Por un instante quiso romperlos pero un instante después comprendió que eso era parte de su prueba. Necesitaba calmarse y esperar los hechos venideros.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Una voz gentil se escuchó frente a ella. No podía observar a nadie sin embargo luego de unos segundos un anciano de larga barba blanca se presentó con una pequeña reverencia.

-Tifa Lockhart. – El hombre le regaló una sonrisa que le hiso sentirse un poco mejor pero no se dejó llevar por la apariencia del anciano ya que después de todo en los infiernos hasta lo más inocente podía acabar con su vida. - ¿Quién es usted? – El hombre la observó por un segundo mientras se rascaba la barba.

-Tengo muchos nombres. Algunos me llaman destino, otros creen que soy simplemente el pasado, muchos otros me ven como la esperanza de un futuro brillante. Todos han deseado que me detenga en algún momento pero por más grandes que sean sus anhelos no detengo mi marcha pues yo soy el tiempo.

La ojirubí se mantuvo en silencio pues no tenía nada qué preguntar. Tiempo atrás habría dudado de que ese anciano fuese el tiempo en persona sin embargo dadas las cosas extrañas sucedidas en los infiernos ya nada podía sorprenderle. Había luchado contra su padre y matado a un dragón con una naranja e igualmente había conocido al Dios de la Guerra derrotándolo con valentía. Conocer al tiempo ya no era tan irracional.

-Lamento lo precario de la situación pero debo asegurarme de que escuches cosas que probablemente no serán de tu agrado. – La morena bufó ligeramente fastidiada pero no se molestó en responder. – Siempre se ha dicho que el tiempo cura las heridas, que con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad y es verdad aunque muchas veces ese suceso nos excluya. – Tifa arqueó una ceja. – Muchas veces creemos que la normalidad gira en torno a nosotros por ejemplo, la normalidad para ti significa regresar al cielo, amar a Aeris y que tu amor sea correspondido para luego tomar el lugar que te corresponde como la reina del paraíso pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en el tiempo que llevas aquí? Algo que no sabías es que por cada mes que has pasado en este lugar en los cielos ha transcurrido un año. Así que ¿crees que tu padre aún te recuerda?

-Por supuesto. No importa cuánto tiempo pase siempre me verá como su hija. Sé que él jamás me olvidaría.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? – El hombre le regalo una sonrisa que ya no parecía tan benévola.

Frente a ella apareció un espejo que no le devolvía su reflejo sino que la llevaba a los cielos. De hecho la imagen en aquel objeto era la sala de su casa. Podía ver la chimenea y a su padre conversando con un hombre desconocido para ella. Vincent Valentine se reía libremente, la risa de su padre era una de las cosas que Tifa jamás había conocido durante sus veintiún años en los cielos. ¿Realmente podría haberse olvidado de su hija? La morena negó con la cabeza intentando desechar esa idea. Vincent la amaba.

-Quieres regresar a los cielos pero tal vez ellos tuvieron razón en expulsarte. Tal vez tu alma no es tan pura como crees. Después de todo has matado a un Dios, tal vez su sangre no bañó tus manos pero sí mancho tu alma. ¿Cómo puedes ser la máxima expresión de amor y respeto al prójimo cuando ya has matado?

-Yo… no quería. – La imagen del rubio la atacó nuevamente. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos e intentó controlarlas. Se había visto obligada a hacerlo. Estuvo en una situación de matar o morir y ella optó por salvar su vida. Tal vez ese momento jamás la abandonaría sin embargo tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

-Y aún así lo hiciste. – El anciano la observó con dureza haciendo que la bella joven desviara la mirada. – Dime ¿por qué alguien cómo tú merece ser recordada? – Tifa no contestó, no tenía una respuesta. - ¿Por qué mereces ser feliz y no ser condenada al olvido? – La morena tembló al sentir la frialdad de aquellas palabras.

-No lo sé. – El tiempo sonrió casi con crueldad antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Tú eres la hija de Zeus pero tu padre te dejó caer. Tal vez con un motivo mayor al que todos creen sin embargo luego de dos años ¿él creerá que sigues con vida? Ha sido un largo tiempo sin saber de ti. Probablemente ya se haya olvidado de ti al igual que los demás. – El corazón de la nueva Deidad se encogió con dolor. ¿Aeris sería capaz de olvidarle también? – Todos y cada uno de los seres que viven en los cielos se han olvidado de ti. Los hombres a los que ayudaste cada día olvidaron incluso tu nombre. Sé lo que piensas. Crees que el amor de Aeris es tan grande como para seguir viviendo a través del tiempo y la distancia sin embargo es mi deber mostrarte la realidad. – En el espejo apareció una nueva imagen.

Aeris estaba sentada cerca de una ventana. El paisaje cotidiano se extendía tras los cristales abiertos. Los labios de la ojiverde estaban curvados en una sonrisa mientras la misma Deidad del Olimpo que un día le dio vida a Tifa peinaba los castaños cabellos. La expresión de Hera mostraba suma tranquilidad; al parecer ni siquiera su madre lamentaba su muerte o su desaparición. Todo indicaba que el viejo hombre tenía razón.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. – La voz de Tifa se perdió en la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

-Lamentablemente lo es. – A la ojirubí le costó un segundo entender la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. En un principio no consiguió entender el motivo por el cual ellas dos se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Fue hasta que las alas de la castaña se extendieron que todo tomó su lugar. Aeris Gainsborough se había convertido en la nueva heredera del cielo o al menos eso era lo que todos creían.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Esa voz no pertenecía al tiempo, era más grave, más profunda y mucho más joven. En un instante la pelinegra comprendió que Zack estaba ahí aunque no terminaba de entender la razón.

-Le muestro la verdad. – La aparición del Dios del inframundo sorprendió a la hija de Zeus sin embargo no apartó la mirada del espejo. Había algo extraño en los ojos de Aeris, un brillo que ella había visto anteriormente pero que no lograba recordar a la perfección. No lograba identificar la emoción en ellos.

-Lo único que le estás mostrando son verdades a medias. Eso es igual a mentirle. – Aquellas palabras capturaron la atención de la morena quien seguía viendo el espejo y la imagen en él.

-¿Verdades a medias? ¿Qué parte es verdad? – Su voz se elevó con poca fuerza. Zack desvió la mirada arrepintiéndose de sus palabras y por ende no pudo contestar. Ante esa acción la ojirubí entendió que todo lo que había visto en el espejo era el reflejo de la realidad en los cielos. Apartó la mirada de aquel objeto casi dejándose llevar por el dolor pero entonces recordó aquel momento que marcó su vida. El instante cuando sus alas fueron arrancadas. La mirada de Aeris le pidió a gritos silenciosos el perdón. Comprendió en ese mismo instante que el dolor seguía presente en los ojos esmeraldas. Oculto bajo una sonrisa falsa y un brillo de fingida emoción aún existía el arrepentimiento. La nueva Diosa seguía pensando en ella.

-La verdad, querida Tifa es que ellos ya te han olvidado por completo. ¿Qué caso tiene regresar a un lugar dónde ya nadie piensa en ti? – Cuando el anciano se giró para observarla se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa en los rosados labios. La mirada rubí adoptó nuevamente la seguridad característica en la pelinegra.

-Ella aún me recuerda. Ella ha sido el único motivo para mantenerme con vida durante todo este tiempo. Lo que siento es la razón más grande para seguir y realmente no voy a dejarme vencer por el tiempo. Quizá no lograré recuperar mi vida pero al menos puedo intentarlo. – La mirada del anciano se endureció.

-No vas a conseguirlo. – Por primera vez desde que Tifa había pisado el infierno pudo observar como Zack perdió los estribos quien de un movimiento acabó con el anciano. Los grilletes desaparecieron junto con el tiempo. La pelinegra se levantó observando al Dios del inframundo. Zack dio un paso al costado dejando al sexto caballo llegar hasta su nueva dueña sin embargo ella observó fríamente al ojiazul.

-¿Zack? – El peliazul agachó la cabeza sabiendo lo que seguía.

-¿Sí? – Sabía que no debía haber intervenido sin embargo la nube de recuerdos le llegó de golpe haciéndolo actuar por impulso. Era tiempo de que la hija de Zeus supiera parte de su historia.

-Quiero una explicación de todo esto, ahora. – El peliazul asintió.

-Sé que no debería haberte ayudado. Ese no es mi deber. El motivo de mis actos impulsivos es debido a mi pasado, a mi historia y a mi poca fuerza de voluntad. Cuando yo pise este infierno no pude salir victorioso. Desde el principio fui el heredero del infierno, la reencarnación de Hades por eso el infierno no me condenó a la muerte. El sexto infierno no me llevó a ser olvidado, me condené a mi mismo cuando me rendí. – El ojiazul sonrió tristemente. – No soporté verte en donde estuve alguna vez. Olvido quién eres y cuán fuerte eres. Antes de entrar a éste infierno mencioné que nada de lo que escuchases o vieses sería verdad, al menos no completamente… - La mirada rubí se suavizó al comprender los motivos del hombre.

-Explícame esa última parte. – Zack asintió mientras se acercaba al espejo.

-Primero debes saber que un mes en el inframundo no es un año en las alturas. El tiempo transcurre con la misma velocidad en ambos lugares. Lo segundo es que el anciano de antes no es tiempo ya que como él dijo: el tiempo no se detiene. Estar en este lugar significa detener su marcha. Sobre esto… - En el cristal apareció nuevamente la imagen de Vincent riéndose libremente. – Jamás conociste su risa y el sonido que escuchas no es su risa real. Es tan fingida como la felicidad que inunda la escena. Él te extraña como tú a él.

-Entiendo que Aeris es la nueva Deidad pero ¿Qué hacía Hera con ella?

-Ambas pensaban en ti. – El espejo proyectó nuevamente a Hera y a la castaña. – Aeris tomará el lugar que las alas doradas le otorgan pero ese sitio no será el tuyo. No olvides que ella también es la reencarnación de una Deidad. Si quieres saber el resto de esa historia tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente. – Zack le sonrió dándole a entender que le ayudaría a ver nuevamente a la ojiverde.

-Gracias. – Al fin ambos salieron de aquel horrible infierno con el último de los caballos pues el siguiente infierno le daría a la pelinegra al legendario Pegaso de la Muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong> Sé que la guerra consiste en mucho más que las armas y el miedo a ellas, no he olvidado todo lo que le rodea y no lo dejaré pasar, es algo que tengo contemplado para los siguientes capítulos. La verdad es que no aprecio nada a Cloud, lo detesto y sin embargo como me dijeron antes está presente en todos mis fics de este universo T_T Quería hacer su muerte más cruel y despiadada sin embargo Tifa no es así incluso estando en un infierno. Espero que algunas dudas sobre la relación de ellas hayan quedado resueltas. Si no pregunten y más adelante pondré más sobre ellas.

**The Brightness of An Angel: ** Primero que nada, gracias por seguir aquí. Después tenemos que si tenías razón pero ya sabes por qué tiene que sufrir. Sobre el guardián, ya lo sabrán al final o al menos eso espero. Intentaré ser clara cuando llegue el momento. Las frases ya están agregadas a los capítulos faltantes. El regalo... - termina de ponerle el moño a cierta chica de cabellos rosas, general del ejército cuyo nombre empieza por Claire y termina por Farron - Ya te había presentado a mi esposa anteriormente pero es difícil dejarla con alguien más en Navidad. xD De todas maneras espero que disfrutes la compañía de Lightning, no te preocupes, es tuya por tiempo indefinido. xD Tengo otro regalo pero ese será después, te adelantó que será un fic de Navidad que probablemente sea publicado para Año Nuevo. O_o Pues nada, espero estés lista para el último infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien damas y caballeros, haciendo cuentas creo que ya sólo me quedan tres capítulos por escribir además del epílogo así que abiertamente puedo asegurar que ya estamos en la fase final de éste fic.<strong>

**Sin más que decirles, me despido. Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR.**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Quien entra al sexto infierno queda por siempre abatido pues todo lo vivido se pierde en el olvido".<span>_


	11. Death

**Bienvenidos al país de los pitufos¡ xD Ok no. Bienvenidos a la primera actualización del año 2012. Hoy Jueves 5 de enero llegaron los reyes a este fic. Espero les guste mi último infierno. Con un extra xD.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10.<p>

-Tienes que volar con fuerza. No está demasiado lejos y tienes el poder suficiente para pisar nuevamente las nubes en cuestión de minutos. Cuando llegues al primero de los cielos oculta tus alas. Eres una Deidad y eso te permite mantenerte sobre las nubes sin embargo tus alas aún conservan algunas plumas negras que te delatan como un demonio. Debes estar atenta a cada segundo, nadie debe verte. Sólo ella. – Tifa, Zack y Génesis se encontraban en el limbo. En ese punto daría inicio una de las mayores faenas que jamás nadie hubiese podido imaginar. Un ángel que llegó al infierno se convertiría en el primer demonio en pisar el cielo.

-Esto te será de ayuda. – El castaño le entregó un pequeño colgante en forma de un ala dorada. – Cuando sea hora de volver al infierno simplemente tócalo y te traerá de vuelta inmediatamente. – La ojirubí asintió aunque no lograse comprender por qué debía volver. Zack la tomó del hombro captando nuevamente su atención. Los ojos azules se encontraban llenos de la misma preocupación que Tifa ya había visto antes.

-Observa siempre a tu alrededor. Busca el momento preciso para subir al siguiente piso. Aeris se encuentra en la sala principal del Olimpo, debes estar ahí antes que nadie, debes hacer que solamente ella te vea sin que ningún otro ser alado lo haga y debes salir de ese sitio lo más rápido posible. Ocultar tus alas te sirve para pasar desapercibida frente a los ángeles comunes pero recuerda que estarás rodeada de poderosos Dioses. Podrías acabar con ellos si fuera necesario sin embargo aún no es el momento adecuado. – Tifa sonrió mientras una corriente le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La emoción por ver a la Diosa Eris era algo imposible de controlar. Extendió sus alas casi completamente doradas.

-¿Por qué tengo que volver? – Tenía que saber la respuesta para no ceder ante la tentación de quedarse en las alturas. Zack sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que la respuesta no sería del todo agradable.

-Si no lo haces morirás. – Los rojos orbes se abrieron con sorpresa. – Muchos tienen la oportunidad de salir mientras que sus alas aún no hayan comenzado a formarse. Tienes que convertirte en una Deidad para ser libre. Por eso debes regresar y conseguir la llave de tu libertad, tendrás muy poco tiempo para hablarle y despejar todas tus dudas con respecto a su amor. Por eso debes ser veloz, cuando te eleves por encima del limbo el tiempo empezará su marcha atrás. Dos horas es tu límite, úsalas bien. – Tifa cerró los ojos intentando encontrar dentro de sí misma el poder que le pertenecía. Ya no aparecieron todos los sellos simplemente apareció uno; el suyo. Sin mirar atrás levantó el vuelo como un halcón dispuesto a llegar al infinito. Zack y Génesis contemplaron el vuelo majestuoso del inicio de una leyenda.

La hija de Zeus disfrutó el tiempo volando sin embargo la sensación de éxtasis que experimentó cuando sus pies tocaron nuevamente las nubes firmes fue indescriptible. Rápidamente ocultó sus alas escuchando atentamente los sonidos de su alrededor. Aparentemente no había nadie cerca sin embargo era mejor caminar con cuidado. De forma inconsciente llegó hasta la casa donde vivió durante veintiún años. Se escondió tras una pared mientras observaba hacia arriba imaginando el momento preciso para subir un peldaño. La puerta se abrió repentinamente sobresaltándola un poco. Vincent estaba ahí, dándole la espalda.

Recordó entonces la promesa que le hiso un día. En un momento de debilidad había prometido matarle si le veía nuevamente y ahí estaba dos meses después con la oportunidad perfecta pero debía controlar sus instintos. Aún no era tiempo de acabar con la vida de nadie, su objetivo en ese instante era verla de nuevo.

Se alejó de aquel sitio sin ser vista. Llegó entonces al lugar más apartado, el rugido furioso de las olas podía escucharse. La morena sonrió por un segundo antes de emprender el vuelo hacia el segundo cielo.

El segundo piso era un caos total. Ángeles apresurándose a subir al tercero. Todos querían asegurarse del nacimiento de la nueva Deidad. Querían ver cuando la corona tocase la cabeza de una Diosa y las últimas plumas blancas abandonaran su espalda. Tifa no se detuvo siguió ascendiendo arriesgándose a ser vista.

Llegó al séptimo cielo casi sin aliento. Había subido con extrema velocidad para que así nadie pudiese percatarse de su presencia. Aquel piso se encontraba completamente vacío o al menos eso creía pues una mano tomó su hombro de forma tan repentina que no pudo reaccionar. Cerró los ojos esperando algún contacto brutal que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos sin temor dispuesta a enfrentar a su enemigo pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su madre sonriéndole de forma amorosa y sin ninguna intención de dañarle.

-Sígueme. – La suave voz de su madre la obligó a confiar. Hera inició su camino seguida de cerca por su hija quién se mostraba ligeramente nerviosa. – No te preocupes, nadie más se ha percatado de tu presencia. Te ayudaré pero debemos darnos prisa, pronto éste lugar estará repleto y toda vía de escape te será bloqueada.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – Hera se dio la vuelta y acarició suavemente el rostro de la ojirubí.

-Lo sentí. Eres mi hija después de todo. Quiero que sepas algo antes de que te marches. Jamás quise dejarte pero era mi deber como madre. Intenté apartarte de todo sufrimiento pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarte. Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante solamente quiero que sepas cuán orgullosa estoy de ti. Lamento no haber hecho más por ti. Me hubiese gustado ver tus primeros pasos y que tu primera palabra fuese: mamá. Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora lo único que puedo hacer es afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. – Tifa no era mala, jamás lo había sido. Sus acciones crueles habían sido antecedidas por situaciones que le obligaban a ser un demonio. Incluso ante todo el dolor que había dejado marcas en su alma, su corazón no podía odiar a la persona frente a ella. Escuchar a su madre era un incentivo más para salir adelante a través de cualquier obstáculo. Sin retener sus impulsos se lanzó a los brazos de su madre quien la recibió gustosa. Al separarse las lágrimas corrieron libres por el rostro de la Diosa de la riqueza y el poder. – Lo siento tanto, mi pequeña. – Hera sonrió tomando la mano de su hija y reanudó el camino hacia el Olimpo donde Aeris ya debía estar. – Tenemos poco tiempo.

Minutos después ya se encontraban en la entrada del castillo de Zeus. Hera colocó una mano sobre la puerta abriéndola con cautela. La tensión de ser descubiertas libero una carga de adrenalina en ambas mujeres.

-Espera. – La madre de Tifa se internó cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie en el interior. – Entra. – La pelinegra así lo hiso. Los ojos rubíes recorrieron cada espacio del espléndido lugar. Guardó cada detalle en su memoria pues un día regresaría a ese lugar para sentarse en el trono que se mostraba en el fondo. – Escóndete. – Sin necesidad de más palabras la morena se ocultó en una esquina protegiéndose con el manto de la oscuridad. Dos pares de pasos retumbaron en el suelo de marfil. Tifa escuchaba atentamente cada sonido esperando reconocer alguna señal ya fuese para descubrirse o para salir huyendo.

-Hera, querida me alegra que ya estés aquí. ¿Podrías ayudar a Aeris con su vestuario? Ya todo está preparado sólo que ella se siente más cómoda en tu presencia. – Esa era una dulce voz desconocida para la ojirubí que esperaba pacientemente. Se mantenía en el más pulcro silencio evitando así descubrirse.

-Así lo haré Afrodita. ¿Podrías tú vigilar entonces el segundo cielo? Aparentemente hay un tumulto y los ángeles guardianes necesitan la ayuda de una Deidad. – La Diosa del amor hiso una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del Olimpo. Hera esperó a que la bella Deidad se perdiera tras la puerta antes de hablar a su hija. – Es peligroso que estés aquí. Zeus no tardará en aparecer, camina hasta el borde las nubes hacia tu derecha. Encontrarás un pequeño jardín, espera ahí que yo me encargaré de Aeris. – La heredera de los cielos asintió antes de salir velozmente de ese castillo. Siguió fielmente las instrucciones de su madre y en poco tiempo se encontró de frente con el hermoso jardín, tal vez era pequeño pero no por eso era menos espectacular. Respiró profundo sin tener idea de qué decirle a la ojiverde una vez la tuviera enfrente.

Se escondió tras un árbol sólo por precaución mientras sentía el calor del Sol abrazar su piel. Extrañaba esa sensación. Una suave brisa llevó hasta ella el aroma de las flores y el pasto recién podado. Cerró los ojos sin distraerse ni un solo segundo, cualquier sonido por más diminuto que fuera era captado por su agudo oído.

Mientras Tifa esperaba Hera ya se encontraba vistiendo a la joven Gainsborough. Aeris estaba nerviosa, se mordía el labio constantemente. La castaña jamás imaginó ser una Diosa pero ahí estaba, preparándose para su gran presentación ante los habitantes de los cielos. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y en unos minutos sería el imán de cientos de ojos curiosos. La hermosa Diosa del poder mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa que ayuda en gran medida al nerviosismo de la ojiverde. Aeris suspiró al ver su atuendo completo cubriéndola.

-Hay algo que aún le falta a tu vestuario. – Era el momento indicado para provocar el encuentro.

-¿Qué es? – La voz de la nueva Deidad era temblorosa. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la madre de Tifa.

-Una flor. Sería el perfecto detalle en tu cabello. – La reencarnación de Eris sonrió. Desde un inicio había quedado claro que amaba las flores y por ende apreciaba el consejo de Hera. - ¿Por qué no vas al pequeño jardín en los linderos de éste cielo y escoges la que más te guste? – La joven asintió saliendo velozmente del castillo de Zeus. Su sonrisa se amplió al contemplar las hermosas flores que ahí crecían.

Tifa escuchó los pasos sobre la hierba. Esperó un segundo intentando escuchar algo que le fuese de ayuda para averiguar si realmente era la persona que esperaba o era alguien más. Cuando escuchó la risa libre de la ojiverde no le cupo la menor duda y salió de su escondite. Aeris le estaba dando la espalda mientras observaba las diferentes flores. La hija de Zeus se acercó despacio, silenciosamente. Sus pasos eran apenas perceptibles aún sobre la hierba, demasiado bajos para ser percibidos por la joven castaña.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer la voz. La flor que había escogido había caído de sus manos quedando en el olvido rápidamente. De forma lenta la castaña se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esa persona a la que tanto amaba. Ambas se observaron por un largo minuto que no fue suficiente para creer la realidad. Luego de un largo periodo de tiempo, alejadas la una de la otra al fin estaban frente a frente otra vez. Fue Aeris la primera en reaccionar lanzándose a los brazos de la morena.

-Perdóname. – La castaña no podía creer que Tifa estuviese ahí, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Había soñado, imaginado o tal vez alucinado ese momento tantas veces que ya no podía confiar en que fuese algo más que una ilusión. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la ojirubí no podía ser una mentira así como tampoco podía serlo el beso que había sido depositado sobre su frente. - ¿Por qué no me odias?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – La reencarnación de Eris se separó ligeramente sin romper el abrazo.

-Te lastimé, te condené a algo horrible. No puedo perdonarme por eso ¿cómo puedes hacerlo tú? – Tifa sonrió mientras observaba nuevamente aquel rostro. En los dos meses en el infierno no había olvidado ningún rasgo de él. Ni siquiera el sonido de su voz se había evaporado en las penumbras.

-Es muy simple. Todos cometemos errores a veces pero nada de lo que suceda hará que deje de amarte. – Aeris dejó escapar un sollozo antes de abrazar nuevamente el esbelto cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-Lo siento en verdad. Yo…tuve que hacerlo. – Un dedo enguantado se posó sobre sus labios.

-Está bien. Deja de culparte por eso, he descubierto muchas cosas interesantes en el infierno. No ha sido fácil pero me has ayudado a seguir con vida. Podría ser condenada a vivir una eternidad en ese oscuro sitio y podría sobrevivir día a día sabiendo que no me has olvidado y que aún me amas. – Luego de esas palabras al fin se besaron con más miedo que la primera vez pues en ese instante temían verse separadas por un crudo golpe de realidad sin embargo cuando abrieron los ojos seguían juntas.

-No podría olvidarte, jamás lo hare porque te amó y sé que jamás dejaré de hacerlo. – Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a la menor pero la sonrisa rápidamente se borró de su rostro. Aún debía hacer algo más antes de irse.

-Perdóname, por favor. – Aeris acarició el rostro de la morena quién cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-Soy yo quien está arrepentida. No hay nada por lo que deba perdonarte. – Los ojos rubíes y esmeraldas se unieron mientras Tifa respiraba profundamente buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

-No quiero que me perdones por mi pasado, necesito que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer. – Aeris observó a la otra completamente confundida. – Aún no es tiempo de quedarme aquí, debo volver al infierno y enfrentarme a la muerte una vez más antes de estar a tu lado. Me he enfrentado a grandes obstáculos pero sé que los siguientes serán más complicados. Espero que cuando llegue el momento de vernos nuevamente no me temas pues pase lo que pase te seguiré amando como lo he hecho siempre. – La castaña se abrazo a la otra pues a pesar de no entender el significado de esas palabras no quería perderle nuevamente.

-No me dejes otra vez. – Tifa acarició los cabellos castaños llenándose de esa sensación de paz.

-Jamás te dejaré mientras me lleves en tu corazón. Volveremos a vernos pronto y te prometo que cuando eso suceda nada ni nadie nos va a separar. – La ojirubí se inclinó para tomar la flor que anteriormente la reencarnación de Eris había dejado caer. La flor fue colocada en el cabello castaño.

-Es hora de regresar. – La voz de Zack llegó a la hija de Zeus. Aeris no parecía haberla escuchado y eso era algo bueno. Aeris Gainsborough ya era más que un simple ángel era una Diosa.

-Debo volver ahora. Pronto estaremos juntas. – Tifa extendió sus alas mostrando que su camino hacia el trono del Olimpo estaba a punto de finalizar. Acto seguido tomó con fuerza el colgante y desapareció junto con una ráfaga de viento. En su lugar quedó una pluma que Aeris tomó entre sus dedos temblorosos.

-Regresa pronto. – Aquella pluma era mitad dorada, mitad negra. Una combinación hermosa pero más letal que el séptimo infierno. Ahí es dónde Tifa Lockhart enfrentaría el mayor reto de su existencia.

La pelinegra apareció en el limbo dónde Zack y Génesis ya la esperaban. El miedo había quedado en el pasado, estaba segura de sí misma y confiaba en que la castaña no la olvidaría sin importar cuánto tiempo le llevara regresar. Tifa entendía que salir del séptimo infierno no era su pase a las alturas, además de Hera ninguna Deidad sabía de su existencia. Llegaría el momento de mostrarse ante todos y quizá la manera de hacerlo no le haría sentirse orgullosa sin embargo a veces simplemente no tenía opciones.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. – La ojirubí observó al que era su mentor en los infiernos.

-Lo sé. – La hija de Zeus inició nuevamente el descenso al infierno sin embargo no se detuvo al llegar al castillo de las sombras si no que siguió bajando escalón por escalón hasta que la puerta del séptimo infierno se abrió ante ella. Era la única persona capaz de encontrar al Pegaso de la Muerte. La mano del Dios del Infierno la detuvo un segundo antes de introducirse en aquel desconocido averno.

-Ten cuidado, nadie jamás ha llegado tan lejos así que realmente no puedo darte ningún consejo. – Ella sonrió para sorpresa del hombre de cabellos azules. Había algo extraño en esa mirada rubí, el ojiazul no pudo identificar por qué de pronto esos ojos le causaban una sensación de tranquilidad y terror al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer. – Sin mirar atrás la reina de los Dioses se sumergió en las penumbras que aquel infierno le proporcionaba. Génesis tembló ligeramente cuando la puerta se cerró con un estrépito ensordecedor. Dios del infierno y su súbdito se observaron con enorme sorpresa.

Dentro del infierno Tifa caminaba con seguridad por entre los árboles. A lo lejos podía apreciarse a un anciano caminando cerca del borde de un río. Llevaba bastón y una capa blanca, sus ojos eran azules mientras que el largo cabello estaba cubierto de nieve. La blancura de la experiencia adquirida al transitar por un largo camino. Aquel anciano no necesitaba presentación y a pesar de que la hija de Zeus no lo había visto anteriormente sabía perfectamente quién era. Ese hombre era la misma muerte.

-Bienvenida. – La muerte le regaló una cálida sonrisa y la invitó a tomar asiento a la sombra de un árbol. – Sé perfectamente el motivo de tu lucha en los infiernos. Y a pesar de que libraste los primeros cinco avernos el sexto culminó de una forma extraña. Probablemente hubieses salido del infierno del olvido por tu propia cuenta ya que siempre has confiado en Aeris sin embargo Zack se interpuso en tu camino. Es lamentable que sus hechos tengas consecuencias en ti. Yo no puedo asegurar tu victoria ante el olvido así como tampoco puedo asegurar que el sexto corcel te sea completamente fiel. Dime. ¿Aún estás dispuesta a seguir tu camino a pesar de las consecuencias? – Tifa se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba sus opciones.

-Quiero seguir mi camino. Zack jamás deseó mi mal pero se olvidó de dejarme cometer mis propios errores. Incluso si el impulso de mi maestro me condena a ser olvidada por el resto del mundo aunque a mí me sea negado ese privilegio. Soy consciente de lo que me espera. Cuando el mundo se olvide de mí y todo vuelva a dar inicio seré la única presa de su pasado. Todo lo que haga de aquí hasta ese momento y todo lo que ya es mi pasado me acompañará hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero no importa cuán cruel pueda ser mi destino, no importa cuán doloroso pueda resultar recordar esta vida, quiero seguir adelante. Voy a ser feliz incluso si esta vida se convierte en una vida llena de dolor. – La muerte le sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro de la pelinegra. Tifa sonrió sin saber que más decir. Su semblante a pesar de todo se mantenía tranquilo y relajado. Después de unos minutos de agradable silencio la muerte se levantó.

-En este instante ya eres dueña del Pegaso Legendario pero aún hay algo que debes saber. En este río se reflejará tu peor enemigo. En el agua cristalina aparecerá el rostro de la única persona capaz de llevarte a mis brazos. Es mi deber mostrarte su rostro para que, llegado el momento, estés preparada. – La hija de Zeus se acercó al río observando cuidadosamente el agua que pronto dejó de moverse permitiendo así que una imagen se formara en su superficie. Aquella persona era hermosa y Tifa le había visto varias veces anteriormente sin embargo no era igual a la última vez. Los ojos rojos habían adquirido la forma de los de un dragón mientras que el rostro se encontraba lleno de sangre sin que ninguna herida fuese visible.

-Así que ese es mi final. – Ella había sobrevivido a seis infiernos, había derrotado sus más grandes miedos, había superado el hambre y la enfermedad, había aprendido a perdonar a los seres que la amaban incluso cuando ellos la lastimaron, había salido airosa de una guerra y derrotado a Ares. Si bien Zack la ayudó para salir del sexto infierno ella había conseguido pisar las nubes nuevamente aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Y ahí en el agua se mostraba la única persona a la que jamás podría vencer.

Tifa Lockhart, hija de Zeus el gran Olímpico y de Hera Diosa del poder y la riqueza, podía derrotar tigres y dragones, podía soportar la sed, el hambre y luchar contra el odio, podía derrotar todos y cada uno de sus miedos pero era imposible luchar contra todo lo que era. Ella misma se acercaba más a la muerte con cada paso dado hacia su libertad. Entendió entonces que el último paso para hacerse libre era morir.

-Supongo nos veremos pronto. – Tifa observó al anciano quien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ahora te soy fiel, lo seré hasta el momento en que decidas por propia voluntad entregarte a mí. No existe el Pegaso de la Muerte, sólo existo yo…- Sin decir más palabras el amigable anciano se transformó en el legendario animal. La ojirubí no consiguió domar al corcel de la muerte sino a la muerte misma.

Tifa montó el Pegaso en el mismo instante en que la última pluma negra cayó de su espalda. Su fase de crecimiento había concluido. De ángel a demonio y de demonio a Deidad. Era tiempo de volver a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Utau-Mizuki<strong>: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer. Sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz. Sobre el infierno del olvido, es verdad que ella logró vencer al Olvido hasta cierto punto sin embargo la intervención de Zack provocó que no pudiese salir de ese infierno por sus propios medios y claro que tendrá repercusiones en el futuro. Aunque su castigo será un arma de doble filo que Tifa podrá utilizar a su favor. Ver a Aeris con otra persona hubiera sido muy cruel -y no se me ocurrió - U_U

**The Brightness of An Angel:** Nadie se esperaba que Zack interviniera, ni yo xD, salió en el último instante y me gustó la idea de darle un pequeño giro a la historia sin perder la línea que llevaba sino que simplemente ese hecho me va a servir para llegar al final que deseo. Digamos que esa pequeña intervención era como mi eslabón perdido, necesitaba algo para unir el final con el resto de la historia y ahí lo encontré. Sobre tu regalo, - observa seriamente a Lightning. - no te preocupes ya se le pasará y si no puedes divertirte con esto - le entrega unas esposas y un látigo O_O- ahora si ya sabes que hacer si se pone seria. No me juzgues, T_T no he dormido y creo que necesito un árbol, una pared o a Tifa. Ya mejor dejo de decir tontenrías. xD

Muchas gracias a ustedes dos por seguirme y darme su apoyo para continuar esta historia. Espero que este año les traiga lo mejor. Salud, amor, prosperidad. Mis mejores deseos en este inicio del 2012. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejad un RR para que me apure a escribir el siguiente capítulo xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ven a mí muerte bondadosa, libérame de esta vida dolorosa. Llévame a un campo imaginario y aléjame de este camino solitario. <em>


	12. Destruction

**Como se portaron bien Santa Claus les trae regalo O_o Los reyes magos mejor dicho. Es un capítulo corto con un par de cosas que yo considero importantes pero más que nada es el conector entre el capítulo anterior y el capítulo final. Igualmente espero les agrade.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11.<p>

Tifa suspiró mientras contemplaba por primera vez el mar. La brisa salada acariciaba su piel, movía sus cabellos e intentaba despejar su mente. Sus alas completamente doradas brillaban ante los últimos rayos rojizos de Sol. El crepúsculo se estaba consumiendo haciendo que el día dejara paso a la noche. Ya se encontraba fuera del infierno pero aún no se sentía libre. A veces el significado de la libertad era la capacidad de escoger las cadenas propias y ella lamentablemente no pudo elegirlas. La habían puesto al inicio de un sendero donde no había otra opción más que seguir adelante. El corcel del miedo la tocó débilmente llamando su atención de manera sutil. La hija de Zeus observó por última vez el atardecer.

-Ha llegado la hora. Debemos irnos. – La ojirubí al fin se centró en sus corceles. Montó al legendario Pegaso para iniciar el camino a la destrucción. Ocultándose en las sombras, en las penumbras y en la oscuridad llegó al primer pequeño pueblo. El silencio podía llegar a ser perturbador. No había un alma en las calles. Absolutamente todas las puertas y ventanas se encontraban cerradas. Las familias parecían sentir el peligro en el aire, se resguardaban de una amenaza aparentemente invisible. Era lamentable que las paredes y ventanas no fueran suficientes para detener su poder. El siguiente paso era uno de los que más temía.

Descendió del Pegaso internándose en la primera casa. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a una de las habitaciones. Un matrimonio descansaba plácidamente en la cama. La ojirubí se acercó a ellos decidiendo que el hombre sería el primero en perecer. Anatómicamente los hombres tenían más fuerza por lo que intentaría oponer resistencia aunque no fuese suficientemente fuerte para defenderse pero ella simplemente quería seguir siendo como una simple ráfaga de viento. Rápida y silenciosa. Tifa prefería la discreción.

Los grises ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con terror pero ya era demasiado tarde. El brillo abandonó aquella mirada. Matar a la esposa no fue diferente, la expresión de miedo reflejada en la mirada mientras el último aliento salía despacio de sus labios. Un sonido cercano llamó su atención, la puerta del dormitorio se estaba abriendo muy lentamente. Tifa se acercó al umbral en el instante en que una diminuta figura pudo distinguirse ante la escasa luz de una vela. La hija de Zeus tragó con dificultad al observar a una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. El cabello ligeramente ondulado estaba atado en dos coletas.

-¿Mami? – La voz adormilada de la niña le rompió el corazón a la ojirubí. No podía ser tan cruel para asesinar a un ser tan inocente pero dejarla vivir tampoco era muy benévolo cuando sus progenitores yacían muertos sobre la cama. La mirada esmeralda se posó en ella, la recorrió un par de veces antes de que la hija de aquel matrimonio se atreviera a hablar nuevamente. - ¿Quién eres? – Su voz infantil estaba cargada de confusión más que de temor. Tifa abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber cómo responder.

-Lamento todo esto. – La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo sin comprender el significado de esas palabras. La ojirubí hiso el mismo procedimiento que con los padres. La pelirroja no dijo una sola palabra, no opuso resistencia y sus ojos no se llenaron de miedo. Esa última mirada le recordó irremediablemente aquel día cuando fue expulsada de los cielos. Cuando Aeris le pidió perdón esa fue su expresión, vacía de toda emoción. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al tomar a la niña en brazos para depositarla en la cama en medio de sus progenitores. Así la escena no parecía tan macabra como en realidad lo era.

Lentamente el pueblo se fue cubriendo por un manto negro que la luz del día no podría atravesar. Ante el canto de los gallos nadie abriría los ojos. Ya no habría más risas, ni más llantos. Aquel lugar quedó sumido en un profundo silencio que sólo el inicio de un nuevo ciclo podía romper. Un lugar de la Tierra se encontraba manchado de miedo mientras que las manos de Tifa se habían cubierto no de sangre sino de muerte.

La heredera de los cielos temblaba visiblemente cuando abandonó aquel pueblo sin mirar atrás. Matar le resultaba infinitamente complicado. Físicamente no suponía ningún reto sin embargo cada rostro atemorizado, cada sollozo se había quedado en su mente sin que pudiese hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que esas imágenes le causaban. Incluso en esos momentos la imagen de Ares llegaba a ella haciendo su sufrimiento más profundo. Lo que más le dolía era asesinar a los seres que había admirado durante años.

Los mortales merecían todo su respeto, merecían una vida sin dolor ni sufrimiento e irónicamente para llegar a ese mundo lleno de paz necesitaba acabar con sus vidas actuales. No había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con un bardo pues llevaba poco tiempo en ese mundo tan distinto a todo lo que conocía. Quisiera poder elegir un camino diferente pero ya no tenía opciones, en realidad nunca las tuvo.

-Tengo que seguir. – Se sentía completamente agotada. Su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo Tifa tenía terror. Ni siquiera la sensación dentro del primer infierno podía comparársele. Ni siquiera caer al vacío le produjo tanto miedo. La pelinegra quería gritar su frustración pero no le estaba permitido pues tenía que mantenerse a la sombra de la noche y el silencio hasta que su misión al fin terminara. Montó sin darse cuenta al corcel del miedo quien gustoso aceptó cargar con su peso.

-¿Estás bien? – La voz de la muerte resonó en el interior de su mente.

-Sí. Es sólo que me es difícil matar a los seres que me han inspirado durante largos años. – El Pegaso Legendario recuperó la forma del anciano y caminó durante unos minutos al lado de la ojirubí.

-No puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo es que siendo una Deidad puedes admirar a alguien que es inferior a ti? – Tifa detuvo su andar. Se giró para ver a la muerte directo a los ojos. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-No me considero mejor que ellos. Ellos no tienen alas, no tienen mi fuerza, no viven en las nubes y son más felices de lo que yo puedo ser en este instante. Sin demasiada ayuda aprendieron a luchar para conseguir su propio alimento, aprendieron a ser independientes pero al mismo tiempo se ayudan mutuamente. No puedo decir que todos son buenos pero no todos son malos. Son capaces de crear más que sólo música o pinturas, ellos crean arte. En las alturas hay cánticos muy bellos, no puedo negarlo, pero en este mundo cantan con sentimiento. Han aprendido a luchar contra las enfermedades más atroces que los Dioses les han mandado como castigo de no sé qué cosas. Y siguen luchando día a día, sin limitarse a existir. Cada uno de ellos vive.

-Serás una buena reina. – La ojirubí suspiró con pesadez. Reanudó la marcha mientras la muerte tomaba nuevamente su estado como creatura legendaria. Ninguna palabra más fue pronunciada en todo el día. Tifa se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía sus propias dudas, sus propias preocupaciones e intentaba encontrarle un poco de sentido a ese camino que en ese instante le parecía tan confuso. Los corceles respetaban su silencio, ella era su dueña después de todo. Las últimas palabras de la muerte resonaban en su mente una y otra vez dejando que lentamente esa voz se convirtiera en la de Zack.

"_-Serás una buena reina. – Los ojos azules del Dios del Inframundo se posaron sobre ella mientras una cálida sonrisa le daba ánimos para emprender el nuevo viaje. Se sentía extraña al abandonar aquel lugar que en escasos meses se había convertido en algo similar a un hogar. Al final Zack dejó de ser un simple maestro, un guardián o un tutor. La reencarnación de Hades se había ganado su amistad. Zack Fair, el rey de los demonios se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos al igual que el introvertido Génesis._

_-Gracias por todo. Fue un placer conocerte. – Ambas Deidades se abrazaron con aprecio._

_-Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos. En otra situación claro está. – Él sonrió nuevamente y acarició por un instante los largos cabellos de la hija de Zeus. En ese instante la ojirubí recordó una de sus dudas sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar. Era algo sumamente personal y no quería que el Dios del Infierno se molestara con ella antes de partir. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Tifa? – Ella desvió la mirada al verse descubierta. No tenía el valor para hacer aquella pregunta. - ¿Tienes miedo de seguir adelante?_

_-No, no es eso. – El ojiazul parecía confundido pero espero pacientemente una explicación. – Quiero hacerte una última pregunta antes de irme pero no sé si sea lo correcto. – La sonrisa reapareció en los labios del hombre. Tifa respiró profundamente dejando salir el aire muy lentamente. - ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el sexto infierno que te impidió continuar? – El rostro de aquel Dios se tensó. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios volviéndose una línea tan delgada como un hilo. La hija de Zeus notó aquel cambio inmediatamente. – Será mejor que me vaya ahora. Perdona si mi pregunta te ha incomodado. Esa no era mi intención._

_-Sé que no era tu intención. – El rey del Inframundo tomó su brazo con delicadeza impidiendo que la joven se fuera sin obtener su respuesta. Con una voz sumamente débil se decidió a contestar. -Me mostró una vida sin mí. Me mostró a mi esposa y a mi hijo sólo que yo no sabía que ella estuviese embarazada cuando me condenaron a este lugar. El supuesto tiempo me mostró el futuro. Veinte años después y malinterpreté todo. Me llené de un odio tan profundo que me cegué, caí en un abismo más profundo que este infierno y dejé de luchar para recuperar mi vida. Nadie sabe si hubiese conseguido algo pero al menos habría valido la pena intentarlo. – Los hermosos ojos zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas que el peliazul se negó a derramar. – Ya no tiene sentido pensar en el pasado._

_-Lo lamento. – Zack sonrió con tristeza apoyando una mano en el hombro de la reina de los cielos._

_-Tenías derecho a saber el motivo real por el cual irrumpí en el infierno del olvido. Era algo parecido a mi venganza personal. Perdóname por condenarte a esto. Lamento tanto que seas tú quién tenga que pagar por mis errores. – Tifa colocó un dedo sobre los labios del hombre haciéndolo callar en el acto._

_-Todo estará bien, cuando llegue el momento todo esto terminará y prometo que te daré la felicidad que mereces. – Sin más que decir ambos ascendieron por las oscuras escaleras hasta llegar al limbo. Desde ese punto iniciaría el nuevo viaje de la ojirubí. Tomó con fuerza el colgante que Zack le había dado anteriormente sólo que ya no la llevaría al infierno sino que la haría conocer el mundo mortal._

_-¿Estás lista para esto? – Ella suspiró intentando encontrar la seguridad que había ganado en el infierno._

_-Eso creo. – Ambas Deidades intercambiaron una última sonrisa cómplice._

_-Ten cuidado. – La pelinegra ya no respondió, desapareció de aquel tétrico lugar para conocer el mundo de los mortales. En su mente había un único sonido, aquel que Aeris le mostró una vez. Las olas del mar. _"

La noche había hecho su aparición sin que la hija de Zeus se diese cuenta. Una mano en el hombro la hiso reaccionar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y aún así este no se detuvo ni por un instante. La llevó a vivir nuevamente dentro de una pesadilla. Un nuevo pueblo cayó esa noche. Decenas de personas cedieron ante la mirada rubí. Los remordimientos lentamente fueron desapareciendo de la mente de Tifa. Poco a poco la morena dejó de interesarse por los seres a los que mataba. Seguía sin sentirse bien pero al menos los rostros llenos de agonía habían dejado de perseguirla. Con ese ligero avance podía seguir con su misión.

Noche tras noche una pequeña parte del mundo mortal desaparecía sin embargo aparentemente en las alturas aún no se percataban de ese hecho. Tifa se sentía más débil cada vez que se daba cuenta de sus actos. A pesar de todo eso seguía andando sin rendirse. Aunque todo su ser le pedía detener su camino estaba luchando contra sí misma. No importaba cuanto pudiera minimizar los remordimientos pues cada día sentía como la carga sobre sus hombros se hacía más pesada. Ahora ya no era sólo su felicidad la que dependía de sus acciones sino la de decenas y tal vez cientos de personas que habían muerto a sus manos.

Aquel paso era un tanto complicado. Había sido la única oportunidad que le dieron de elegir. Podría haber ascendido a los cielos para librar su batalla contra los más poderosos ángeles y derrotar a Zeus sin embargo el mundo mortal se quedaría llenó de injusticias. Había decidido andar por ese camino para llamar la atención de aquellos que la desterraron de su hogar. Los ángeles más fuertes y algunos semidioses descenderían para intentar detenerla. En ese instante, no antes, no después, ella subiría con la esperanza de ver a Aeris una vez más antes de que la verdadera batalla comenzara. Aquellos Dioses que un día le regalaron los mejores dones estarían en el séptimo cielo protegiendo el Olimpo de cualquier amenaza. Cualquiera que fuese el intruso tenía que ser destruido pero nadie sabía, nadie podía siquiera imaginar el poder escondido tras aquel rostro inocente al que tiempo atrás expulsaron del paraíso. Tifa Lockhart ya no era el ángel que todos conocían, ni el demonio en que se convirtió en el infierno. Ella era más que una Diosa, más que una reina pues en poco tiempo había dominado su lado celestial gracias a la castaña mientras que sus instintos de supervivencia se encargaron de extraer su lado oscuro. La hija de Zeus era el balance perfecto, era el completo equilibrio entre bien y mal. Luz y oscuridad. Ángel y demonio. Tifa era la Deidad perfecta.

Sabía que ese camino nunca sería fácil pero quería cambiar el mundo. Lo estaba logrando aunque en ese momento todo pareciera oscuro pues pronto la luz llegaría. Con esa meta en la mente acabó con los mortales buenos y malos. Una semana fue el tiempo que necesitó. Sólo seis noches y siete días le bastaron para terminar con cada persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. El hambre ya no volvería a atacarlos, ni habría más plagas que acabaran con las cosechas, las enfermedades ya no tendrían sentido sin alguien a quién infectar.

-Es tiempo de acabar con esto. Lo has hecho bien Tifa, no debes torturarte por esto. – Los ojos rubíes observaron directamente la mirada azul de la muerte. En aquellas pupilas celestes pudo observarse a su misma. Sus facciones habían endurecido, en un plazo no mayor a tres meses había madurado completamente. El cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro haciendo resaltar sus pupilas carmesí, su mirada que alguna vez fue tierna ya no provocaba otra cosa que temor. Habían adquirido la forma de los ojos de un dragón. Esa adaptación le permitía ver perfectamente en la negrura de la noche como si fuera un gato.

El cielo oscurecido mostraba miles de estrellas como pequeñas lucecitas. La morena contempló el firmamento imaginando que tan lejos estaría realmente el cielo. Una estrella fugaz cruzó velozmente y ella cerró los ojos.

-Quiero ser dueña de mi vida. – Esas palabras salieron inconscientemente de sus labios sin saber que para los mortales era una tradición pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Ese deseo pronto se cumpliría aunque no por la magia de una estrella sino por la luz de una reina. – Ya vienen. – Del cielo bajaron cinco rayos de luz. Cada uno representaba a uno de los guardianes, como solía llamárseles a los ángeles guerreros.

-Prepárate. – Tifa extendió sus alas alistándose para emprender el vuelo. Los caballos desaparecieron luego de hacerle una pequeña reverencia. La muerte también se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza intentando darle un poco de confianza o seguridad. – Estaremos contigo si nos necesitas. – Ella esperó hasta que los rayos de luz al fin alcanzaron la superficie terrestre. No podía esperar más, ese era el momento justo.

* * *

><p><strong>utau-mizuki: <strong>Aunque puede parecer una desventaja lo del olvido y lo de la muerte créeme que no es tanto como se podría imaginar. El punto es que a veces la muerte es una salida, y no me refiero en cuestión del suicidio ni nada así, y el olvido puede ser un arma de doble filo. O al menos en esta historia lo será. Me alegra que te haya gustado el pequeño momento Tiferis ^^ Si realmente odio a Cloud ¬¬ pero al principio de esta historia hice sufrir a Tifa sin embargo ella es mi personaje favorito del todo el Final Fantasy y la mayoría de las veces no tiendo a hacerla sufrir. Pero bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y tienes razón el viaje está a punto de finalizar. Muchas gracias por leer y regalarme tus comentarios.

**The Brightness of An Angel:** Pues para que no estés tan impaciente te traje el siguiente capítulo. Sobre Tifa... no tengo nada que decir al fin que ya lo sabes O_o Espero te haya gustado este pequeño capítulo y bueno intentaré ponerme a escribir lo más pronto posible, si tengo inspiración el día de hoy tal vez mañana publique el capítulo final y el domingo lo que será el epílogo. Ratas¡ Es tan extraño que se acabe esta historia sin embargo me alegra que me hayas acompañado desde el principio. No hay mejor regalo que tener a una lectora tan fiel. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado dejádmelo saber en un RR. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa dejádmelo saber que no muerdo muy fuerte. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"¡Oh, tú! Demonio alado que con tu furia al mundo has acabado, seré tu fiel corcel y estaré siempre a tu lado".<em>


	13. The Heaven Fall

**Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Lamento la tardanza pero esta primera semana de regreso a clases no ha sido nada sencilla sin embargo me he tomado un respiro para actualizar.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12.<p>

Apenas los ángeles pisaron la faz de la Tierra, la hija de Zeus emprendió el vuelo con fuerza. Los guardianes del Olimpo la divisaron inmediatamente comenzando a seguirla en el acto sin embargo la potencia de las alas doradas era superior a lo que ninguno de ellos había visto antes. Con una velocidad casi vertiginosa la ojirubí llegó al primer cielo. Se escondió tras una pequeña casa como lo había hecho días antes. Espero pacientemente una señal que le indicara que era seguro salir. Sin preocuparle demasiado el arribo de sus seguidores ella siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar nuevamente al séptimo cielo, el hogar de los Dioses.

Con pasos sigilosos abandonó su escondite. Una sensación extraña estaba instalada en su estómago. Jamás había tenido que esconderse para ver a Aeris pero en ese momento la situación era diferente. Se sentía nerviosa pero sus nervios no se debían a los ángeles que la buscaban. Estaba intranquila por volver a ver a la castaña. No sabía que iba a decirle, no había pensado en nada. Quería mostrarle la última parte de cordura que quedaba dentro de su ser. Después de ese día ya no volvería a ser la misma.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera castaña atada en una trenza. Tifa sonrió al reconocer ese peinado que solamente podía pertenecer a una persona. El ángel que le robó el aliento con su melodiosa voz. Se acercó a ella despacio, sin que sus pies hicieran ni el más mínimo ruido al deslizarse sobre las nubes. Sus alas doradas la acreditaban como una Deidad más, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia mientras no pudiesen observar su rostro. Rodeó con sus brazos a la reencarnación de Eris quién sorprendida soltó un pequeño grito que no fue suficiente para atraer la atención de ninguno de los otros Dioses. La pelinegra besó la mejilla de la otra para tranquilizarla un poco. Aeris se relajó al percatarse de quién era su acompañante sorpresa. Se limitaron a observarse por algunos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La ojiverde se mostraba ligeramente confundida y ese sentimiento sólo aumentó cuando Tifa desvió la mirada insegura de contestar esa pregunta. La morena recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la otra. Se sentían bien así, juntas sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino hacia la felicidad.

-He venido a terminar con mi misión. – La mirada esmeralda se posó sobre el rostro de la pelinegra. – Pase lo que pase en las próximas horas sólo quiero que sepas quién soy. Mientras estuve en el infierno descubrí que soy la hija de Zeus. – Aeris se sorprendió ante esas palabras aunque realmente había notado ciertas diferencias en la ojirubí como el tamaño de sus alas además de una actitud sumamente parecida a la del gran Olímpico. – No importa lo que suceda el día de hoy en este lugar, te prometo que todo estará bien. – Antes de que la mayor pudiese decir algo, dos ángeles guardianes irrumpieron aquel lugar al que sólo podían entrar los Dioses. Sin esperar un segundo intentaron abalanzarse sobre Tifa pero no contaban con la velocidad de esta.

-¡Detente ahí! Arrepiéntete de tus acciones y quizá tu vida sea perdonada. – La reina de los Dioses sonrió con burla mientras observaba a los dos ángeles. Ambos parecían sorprendidos por su velocidad pero aún así intentaban parecer feroces en un vano intento de intimidarla. Ella acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja para después colocarse en posición de batalla. Los guardianes se miraron confusos el uno al otro sin saber realmente si enfrentarla o no. Había algo en la apariencia de la chica que podía ser interpretado como una señal de peligro inminente. Tal vez era la forma de sus ojos o quizá su sonrisa confiada.

-Hace un tiempo me dijeron lo mismo y sin explicarme nada me lanzaron desde este mismo cielo. No voy a detenerme ahora después de tanto tiempo, no después de haber sufrido tanto así que por qué no intentan detenerme. – Tifa hiso un movimiento con la cabeza invitándolos a acercarse. Ellos aún dudaron un par de segundos antes de aceptar el desafío. Incluso las alas doradas les advertían del poder de aquella Diosa sin embargo parecieron no notarlo. La batalla fue violenta y veloz. La hija de Zeus era lo más parecido a un relámpago. Caía con fuerza devastando todo a su paso en un par de segundos. Un golpe a cada hombre fue suficiente para tenerlos completamente a sus pies. La ojirubí invocó a dos truenos que aparecieron entre sus puños. Con un odio inexplicable los dejó caer sobre las cabezas de ambos guardianes matándolos al instante.

El sonido retumbó por los siete cielos atrayendo la atención de todos los ángeles y Deidades. Los guardianes subieron apresuradamente hasta el origen de aquel espantoso rugir. Se encontraron con la bella joven reconociéndola sin problemas. Nadie podía creer la horripilante escena. Tifa sostenía en cada mano el cadáver de un guardián. Ni siquiera Aeris que lo había presenciado todo podía creerlo. La pelinegra había escondido sus doradas alas para darle a los guerreros una falsa sensación de superioridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – La morena sonrió al reconocer esa voz. Rufus ShinRa la miraba con verdadero terror. Ninguno de los ahí presentes, a excepción de Aeris, entendía como alguien que no fuese un ángel podía estar pisando firmemente las nubes. El rubio retrocedió dos pasos cuando ella avanzó uno.

-He cumplido mi misión. – Lo siguiente que hiso fue invocar a los seis corceles y al legendario Pegaso. Nadie se movió por largos segundos, los guardianes intentaban encontrar una explicación razonable a ese hecho. Tifa era la única persona que había logrado salir de los siete infiernos. Los Dioses tendrían que dejarle vivir.

-Entonces debes hablar con Zeus. Él decidirá si te deja vivir con los mortales. – La voz de Sephiroth se hiso escuchar tras el largo silencio. Para desconcierto del guardián peli plateado ella estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Mortales? Pero si ya no queda ninguno de ellos. – Vincent se abrió un espacio entre la multitud para llegar ante su hija quién le dedicó una mirada fría ocultando cualquier sentimiento tras una máscara inexpresiva.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Tifa escuchó dos pares de pasos acercándose sigilosamente a ella. Pudo reconocer que eran dos guardianes más dispuestos a atraparla o al menos intentarlo. Ella se mantuvo en calma.

-Simplemente quiero llevarlos a una vida mejor. – Hiso una mueca para restarle importancia a ese hecho.

-Te has condenado a la muerte. – Rufus le sonrió con desprecio mientras los guardianes la tomaron rudamente de los brazos en un intento de capturarla. Ella se mantuvo impasible mientras le dedicaba una gélida mirada al rubio quién retrocedió un par de pasos para esconderse de aquellos ojos rubíes.

-Sé muy bien lo que he hecho Rufus pero créeme que haber acabado con el sufrimiento de los mortales es algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Ya no. – Los guardianes que la tomaron intentaron moverla pero al parecer aquella hermosa joven era similar a una estatua. Hicieron su más grande esfuerzo para intentar moverla aunque fuese un centímetro pero fue simplemente imposible. Tifa se mantuvo firme como si sus pies estuviesen pegados a las nubes. – Déjame decirte que ni siquiera los Dioses podrán derrotarme.

-No deberías estar tan confiada. En primer lugar tendrás que derrotarnos a todos nosotros. Nuestro deber es proteger a cada Deidad del peligro que en este caso eres tú. Ya has matado a dos guardianes pero ellos era de nuestros soldados más nuevos y por ende menos capacitados. – Tifa sonrió divertida al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul. Él ya estaba derrotado con tan solo temerle. – En todo caso seré yo quién te detenga.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – Ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras se soltaba del agarre de uno de los ángeles. El otro guardián no supo qué hacer, sus manos seguían firmemente sujetas a uno de los brazos de la morena quién cansada de sentir el contacto lo tomó rudamente de la muñeca apretando con la fuerza suficiente para romper el hueso. Aquel hombre soltó un alarido de dolor que no pudo compararse con todo el dolor por el que Tifa había pasado. Su grito no fue ni una décima parte del grito que la hija de Zeus dejó libre al perder las alas.

Cerca de cinco guardianes más aparecieron de entre la multitud, la rodearon dispuestos a entrar al combate que lentamente se iría transformando en una guerra. Tifa era más fuerte, más veloz, se mantenía serena, era más inteligente y por sobre todo no tenía miedo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas con gran intensidad sin embargo su cuerpo no temblaba. Ella simplemente observaba a los guardianes como lo haría una bestia que busca el mejor momento para lanzarse contra su presa. Cuando el primer hombre dio un paso en falso ella sonrió casi con sadismo. Siendo consciente aquella situación no le hubiese sido agradable pero en ese instante parecía haber perdido la cordura. Incluso parecía disfrutar la expectativa de una lucha cercana.

Aquel desdichado ángel no esperaba que su final llegara tan rápido. Un golpe al corazón parecido al que recibió el Dios de la Guerra hiso que sus días llegaran a su fin. Tal vez fue el mejor momento para morir. Al menos así no tendría que ver la caída de sus cuatro fieles compañeros. Ángel tras ángel, Tifa fue eliminando a sus objetivos. Los guardianes novatos ya habían desparecido y sus cuerpos estaban acumulados a los pies de la heredera de los cielos quién sin contemplación alguna se abrió camino entre los cadáveres.

-Ven a detenerme Rufus. Ven e inténtalo. – Su voz fue apenas un susurro, un siseo entre dientes que sonaba a una clara amenaza. El tono rubí de sus orbes relucía con odio. En las profundidades del infierno no pudo superar el rencor contra ese hombre pero comprendió que matar a una ilusión sería condenarse por siempre sin embargo en ese preciso momento nada le impedía acabar con una vida tan miserable. Después de todo el cielo entero cedería ante su poder. Nadie sobreviviría pero ella quería asesinarlo a él.

-¡Detén esto inmediatamente! – Angeal se abalanzó sobre la hija de Zeus sin embargo ésta simplemente extendió el brazo dejando que el pelinegro se impactará contra su mano y luego saliese disparado en la dirección contraria. La mirada de dragón se mantenía fija en aquel ser tan despreciable, un ser de luz con un corazón oscuro. Por cada paso que ella daba hacia el frente Rufus retrocedía dos. La pelinegra simplemente estaba jugando, esta saboreando el momento de la venganza. Su cuerpo se estaba llenando de la dulce sensación del poder. Cuando se cansó de jugar comenzó a avanzar más rápido, en un instante ya estaba detrás del hombre rubio quien con horro se giro para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla. Angeal se apresuró en un vano intento de salvarle la vida a su compañero pero nuevamente Tifa fue más inteligente y antes de que la espada del guardián pudiese siquiera rozar su piel, dio un paso hacia un costado dejando que fuese él mismo quien terminara con la vida del ojiazul. Su risa cruel erizo la piel de los presentes.

Sin perder un instante más se colocó tras el hombre que se negó a salvarla. Ese guardián había sido su última esperanza pero se limitó a decirle su misión mientras ella caía. El cuello del hombre fue girado con violencia ciento ochenta grados para que un segundo después el cadáver de Angeal se uniera a los demás.

-¿Qué sientes Rufus? – El rubio apenas podía respirar. - ¿Te duele? – Sin compasión la ojirubí introdujo sus dedos en la herida sintiendo a través del guante el calor de la sangre saliendo a borbotones. – Tu dolor no tiene comparación con lo que viví en el infierno. – Sus ojos carmesí se llenaron nuevamente de rabia. - ¿Acaso creías que te dejaría morir sin hacerte sufrir un poco más? Eso sería demasiado benévolo. – Levantó al hombre del piso sin demasiado esfuerzo. Lo llevaba del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. Lo obligó a ver a Angeal con la cabeza completamente hacia la espalda. – Míralo, él sólo intentaba defenderte. Tu provocaste su muerte, si te hubieses entregado a mí en el primer momento yo no lo hubiese matado… tan cruelmente. – Las puertas del Olimpo estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – El guardián de cabellos rubios apenas podía hablar. La vida se le estaba escapando con cada gota de sangre tibia que manchaba las nubes. Tifa lo levantó del suelo un par de centímetros.

-Para librar al universo de cosas como tú. – El ojiazul hiso acopió de todo su valor para atreverse a decir lo que pensaba. La mano que tenía en el cuello no le facilitaba demasiado la tarea de resistirse a morir.

-¿Y quién va a librarnos de ti? – Ella sonrió nuevamente sin embargo su sonrisa era melancólica.

-La muerte. – Fue un susurro que sólo Rufus fue capaz de escuchar. Con un ataque de ira renovado la hija de Zeus impactó al hombre contra los escalones que conducían a la entrada del palacio de los Dioses. Un terrible crujido se escuchó dando a entender que el cráneo de ese ángel se había roto en más de dos partes.

-Basta ya. ¿Por qué debemos pagar nosotros tu ira mal contenida? – Esa voz era grave, calmada y Tifa la conocía bastante bien. Se giro lentamente casi feliz de ver a ese ángel de largos cabellos plateados.

-¡Sephiroth! – Su alegre sonrisa se volvió amarga al encontrarse con los felinos ojos del mejor guardián del Olimpo. – Respóndeme una cosa… ¿por qué debía pagar yo por enamorarme de Aeris? ¿Por qué me enviaron al infierno sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la elegida para detener lo que ustedes no pudieron? ¿Por qué no me dejaron ser feliz? – El hombre desvió la mirada entendiendo al fin todo el dolor que habitaba el alma de la morena. Él no tenía derecho a hablar sobre inocencia cuando el mismo la había empujado para que cayese al vacío durante eternos minutos hasta que su cuerpo colisionara contra la dura superficie del primer infierno. Tifa avanzó hasta quedar a algunos metros del peli plateado. Se colocó en posición de batalla para enfrentar a uno de los últimos eslabones antes de poder enfrentarse al culpable de todo su sufrimiento. Una pelea la separaba de enfrentarse al fin al gran Zeus.

-Si quieres pelear entonces lo haremos. – Sephiroth desenvainó la espada de aproximadamente dos metros quizá un poco más. El peli plateado era considerado el mejor guerrero que hubiese pisado los cielos incluso mejor que algunos Dioses al manejar la espada. Incluso Zeus había considerado seriamente volverlo una Deidad pero aquello aún no estaba decidido. Quizá nunca se decidiría porque Tifa estaba segura de algo. Ese día sería el último en que su padre podría admirar las nubes aunque estas estuviesen teñidas de rojo.

La ojirubí intento acercarse un par de veces sin embargo el filo de aquella katana se lo impedía. Por el otro lado a pesar de las habilidades del ojiverde no había conseguido hacerle siquiera un rasguño a la terrible pelinegra quien a pesar de la situación seguía jugando. Sus alas seguían ocultas, su poder estaba siendo controlado con gran habilidad, los combates habían sido controlados con suma facilidad y este no parecía ser muy diferente. Una de las virtudes de la ojirubí era su paciencia. Desesperaba al rival con la tranquilidad de su rostro y Sephiroth no fue la excepción. Cansado de ser burlado una y otra vez decidió atacar con la mayor velocidad posible. Con el orgullo herido pues muchos comenzaban a dudar de sus habilidades cometió el error que la morena estaba esperando. Con una patada precisa logró desarmar al guardián.

-¿Cómo hiciste…? – El último protector del Olimpo no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que se vio lanzado a los aires como si pesara poco más que una pluma. La espada estuvo a punto de impactarse contra las nubes sin embargo la heredera de los cielos se las ingenió para equilibrarla sobre uno de sus pies. El filo hacia arriba en la espera latente de un cuerpo que no tardó en bañar la hoja del espeso líquido carmín.

-Has perdido. – Tifa movió la cabeza como si sintiera un poco de lastima por el hombre. Al fin dejó caer al hombre retirando la espada un segundo después. La manejó por un minuto disfrutando la sensación de cortar el aire. Podía manejar esa arma como si hubiese sido suya desde el principio de los tiempos.

Se rió con diversión al observar los rostros horrorizados de todos los ángeles que seguían ahí. Ninguno era capaz de defender a los demás, estaban destinados a morir a manos de la fatal belleza. Los instintos de supervivencia los alentaban a correr, a huir o a esconderse sin embargo los cuerpos se negaban a obedecer.

La hija de Zeus caminó observando cada uno de los rostros hasta detenerse ante el que fue realmente su padre. Vincent le sostuvo la mirada sin temor, los ojos rojos del hombre estaban llenos de comprensión. Él era una de las únicas personas capaces de comprenderla casi completamente. Vincent y Aeris eran las únicas personas capaces de ver más allá de la gélida mirada y la sonrisa burlona. Ambos podían ver el dolor, la impotencia y el enorme arrepentimiento que la ojirubí arrastraba a cada paso aunque sus movimientos siguieran siendo tan ágiles como los de un tigre. Tifa se detuvo un instante buscando en su interior una respuesta. Aquel fatídico día le prometió a su padre matarlo si lo viese nuevamente y ahí estaba ante él.

La pelinegra dudaba. Se mordió el labio un par de veces mientras levantaba los brazos con intención de llevar sus manos al cuello del hombre sin embargo no podía completar esa acción. Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar en sus memorias, en sus recuerdos, alguna motivación para darse valor así misma y matarlo.

-Por favor, detente. – Una dulce voz la obligó a girarse. Aeris estaba tras ella con una mirada suplicante.

Los verdes ojos de la castaña le recordaron el rostro de la niña pelirroja. No había acabado con la humanidad para rendirse. Sin importar las apariencias ella estaba sufriendo, matar a sus iguales no le producía ningún placer pero tenía que infundir el miedo en todos los habitantes del cielo así como lo hiso con los humanos.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. – La reencarnación de Eris le dedicó una mirada triste sabiendo que aún debería presenciar la muerte de ángeles. Sólo había una forma de impedir la matanza. – No puedo detenerme. – Con la imagen de la niña pelirroja en la mente se giró hacia su padre, cerró los ojos para no ver el rostro de Vincent. Podía sentir en la garganta de su padre como el aire salía lentamente hasta que el hombre que la crió, que la cuidó durante veintiún años, el único hombre que la amó incondicionalmente caía inerte por su culpa. Había cumplido una promesa que había hecho estúpidamente en un mal momento.

La nueva Diosa de la bondad quería acercarse a Tifa y rogar por su muerte, tal vez así la ojirubí reaccionara sin embargo una mano de dedos finos y delicados, la detuvo. Al girarse se encontró con la gris mirada de Hera. La madre de esa Diosa contemplaba con tristeza el sufrimiento de su hija. La ojiverde no entendía el comportamiento de aquella sublime Deidad. Amaba a su hija pero la dejaba caminar sobre el fuego.

-Es algo que debe hacer. – Las palabras no tranquilizaron a Aeris sin embargo decidió mantenerse al margen.

La crueldad en los ojos de dragón desapareció repentinamente. El brillo en ese mirar se perdió dejando un par de ojos opacos, sin vida, sin emoción tal como la ojiverde los había visto hace poco más de dos meses.

La hija de Zeus siguió robando la vida a los ángeles pero la brutalidad había desaparecido. Inclusive los habitantes del cielo parecían comprender que había un motivo poderoso tras esa actitud. Ya no opusieron resistencia ni intentaron defenderse simplemente se entregaron a la muerte sin miedo. Lentamente todos los ángeles perecieron a manos de una Deidad que sin necesidad de ocupar al máximo su poder había acabado con los mejores guerreros del Olimpo. Los únicos que podían defender a Zeus eran los Dioses.

-Ve al jardín donde se encontraron hace unos días. No te muevas de ahí hasta que ella vaya a buscarte. – La suave voz de Hera atrajo la atención de la castaña sin embargo el tono firme que le imprimió a sus palabras le impidió abrir la boca para replicar. Comenzó a caminar con dirección a aquel jardín sin embargo a los pocos minutos ya estaba huyendo intentando escapar del universo. Se alejaba de la persona a la que amaba.

Tifa se giró para observar a su madre, había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras. Entendía el motivo por el cual había alejado a Aeris del lugar. La batalla apenas daría inicio y tal vez a la mitad de ella podía cometer un grave error confundiendo a la castaña con una simple Deidad más. La pelinegra se acercó a su madre, sin necesidad de palabras se arrojó a sus brazos mientras Hera le sonreía con tristeza. En ese gesto ambas intentaban darse un poco de consuelo. Aparentemente la heredera de los cielos sufría más pero el dolor de su madre tampoco tenía comparación. Qué más quisiera la esposa de Zeus que dar su vida por la felicidad de su hija sin embargo no existía ninguna otra salida más que sacrificar a la bella ojirubí.

-Tu padre ha invocado a la última esperanza que tiene de salvar su vida. – Los orbes carmesí se posaron confundidos sobre el rostro de la Diosa del poder y la riqueza. – Él cree que aún tiene una esperanza.

-Éstas no son las condiciones a las que me refería para nuestro encuentro. – Aquella grave voz la hizo voltear con verdadero horror. Génesis y Zack estaban parados a escasos metros de su ubicación.

-No voy a pelear contra ustedes. – La reencarnación de Hades asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el sentir de la joven Deidad. Los ojos azules recorrieron a la pelinegra un par de veces antes de acercarse a ella.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos luchar contra ti. – La morena frunció el ceño sin entender completamente esas palabras hasta que Demonio y señor del infierno se arrodillaron frente a ella extendiendo los brazos y bajando la cabeza para que ella pudiese acabar con ellos sin necesidad de enfrentarse. Tifa dio un paso hacia atrás buscando la mirada de Génesis quién en vez de parecer asustado se mostraba casi feliz.

-No quiero matarlos. Ustedes me ayudaron… - No pudo continuar pues sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas aunque ninguna de ellas consiguió salir de sus ojos. – Yo… no puedo.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que llegaste al infierno? – Ella asintió. – Me preguntaste el motivo por el cual te ayudaba y te respondí que al ayudarte esperaba poder liberarme de mi sufrimiento. Sabes también por qué intervine en el sexto infierno. – Tifa tragó con dificultad observando los cadáveres cercanos intentando encontrar un rostro desconocido que pudiese ser la esposa de ese noble Dios. – Ellos no están aquí, no te preocupes por eso. – La ojirubí regresó su atención al peliazul. – En el infierno el tiempo no pasa más lento pero como Dioses no envejecemos a menos que así lo decidamos o cuando nuestro ciclo ha terminado. Mi tiempo acaba aquí. Por favor regrésame al fin mi libertad. – El Dios del infierno bajo nuevamente la cabeza esperando a la muerte que el mismo había visto salir en forma de Pegaso del castillo de las sombras.

-Gracias por todo Zack. – Con la voz entrecortada y un profundo dolor levantó los brazos invocando su poder para que dos rayos se formaran entre sus manos. Observó una vez más a los dos hombres. – Gracias Génesis sin ti no hubiese podido sobrevivir a los primeros cinco minutos en el limbo.

-Fue un placer servirle, majestad. – El impacto fue brutal y mortífero. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la hija de Zeus pero ella no tenía frío ni tampoco estaba llorando. Su mirada rubí se había oscurecido con rabia, se levantó vehementemente y entró al Olimpo abriendo la puerta con violencia. En el fondo podía divisarse el trono de Zeus y sentado en él estaba el mismo Dios que un día le dio la vida. Al verla entrar la mirada celeste de su padre oscureció con temor. Inclusive él conocía el poder albergado dentro de ese aparentemente frágil cuerpo. La pelinegra intentó caminar sin embargo un par de pasos después apareció Apolo.

Sabiendo los grandes obstáculos por afrontar, Tifa mostro al fin sus alas. Eran simplemente majestuosas, Las plumas más bajas rozaban ligeramente el suelo. Las extendió a todo su esplendor y la marca apareció en su pecho. Podía encontrarse a sí misma sin necesidad de invocar a todos los Dioses ya que después de todo ahora ellos eran sus enemigos. Pronto el Dios del Sol se unió a la reencarnación de Hades.

A cada paso dado un nuevo Deidad aparecía en su camino sin embargo cada intento por detenerla resultaba en vano. El pasillo hacia el trono de Zeus pronto parecía un cementerio de Titanes. El último Dios de apreció fue Tánatos, Dios de la muerte. Con un rostro serio se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Le extendió una mano que la morena no dudó en tomar pues no había nada a que temer.

-Es hora de irnos. – Tifa sonrió recuperando la crueldad en sus expresiones.

-¿A dónde iremos? – El Dios intentó caminar hacia la salida pero a pesar de poner todo su empeño no consiguió mover a la hija de Zeus. Ella levantó una ceja en actitud divertida mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Es mi deber llevarte ante la muerte. Seré tu guía a su presencia y ella decidirá tu castigo. – La mirada de dragón se volvió gélida intimidando al pobre Dios en cuestión de segundos luego Tifa se rió a carcajadas.

-Lamento informarte que la muerte viene conmigo. – Un instante después Tánatos había perecido de igual forma a los anteriores. - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes _padre_? – Zeus tragó con dificultad.

-¡Atenea! ¡Afrodita! – Ambas Deidades aparecieron frente a la heredera de los cielos sin embargo ninguna estaba dispuesta a defender a ese Dios que tanto sufrimiento le había causado a su propia hija. Tifa observó el rostro de ambas mujeres, las dos eran hermosas sin duda alguna, llevaban largos vestidos blancos mientras sus muñecas estaban adornadas con pulseras de oro y bellas peinetas fijaban sus cabellos.

-Discúlpanos por no poder hacer nada más por ti. – Las Diosas le ofrecieron una pequeña referencia dejando que ella tomase sus vidas como la había hecho con todos los ángeles y humanos. Tifa lo hizo con una opresión en su corazón conocida como tristeza. Apreciaba que no lucharan pero al mismo tiempo que le entregaran su vida la hacía sentir culpable por no haber podido encontrar una solución diferente.

-¿Ésta es tu forma de ser un Dios? – Las palabras de Tifa llegaron a los oídos del gran Olímpico cuando éste se levantó dispuesto a afrontar su destino. – Llamas a dos Diosas para defenderte cuando supuestamente nadie es más fuerte que tú, dime ¿el gran Zeus me teme? – Sin que la ojirubí tuviese que estar de frente a su padre sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, iba a lanzarle un rayo. Tifa ya lo esperaba no tenía la intención de quitarse del camino pero tampoco tenía la intención de morir a manos de ese Dios.

Cuando el relámpago estuvo cerca de impactarse contra su cuerpo, extendió sus alas y envolviéndose en ellas dejó que aquel rayo le golpeara. Sus alas se convirtieron en una barrera impenetrable. El gran Olímpico se mostró ligeramente sorprendido sin embargo era algo que ya esperaba puesto que él mismo podía hacerlo.

Los negros cabellos cubren el rostro de la bella hija de Zeus quién tranquilamente observa a su padre. Ninguno de los dos se mueve, se contemplaban el uno al otro intentando encontrar las debilidades del rival pero ambos son perfectos en sus movimientos. Entienden el peligro que los observa directamente a los ojos sin embargo la inteligencia de la morena no se reduce a la lucha así que sin despegar la mirada de su padre se decide a actuar de una manera distinta. Tiene la herramienta necesaria para distraer a Zeus.

-Cundo me creaste cometiste un error. Y no fue precisamente el motivo por el cual estoy aquí ahora, no por hacer que me enamorase de una chica. Si tanto querías destruir al Dios de la Guerra ¿por qué no creaste al arma perfecta? ¿Por qué no me diste todas las habilidades para la batalla y me enviaste directamente ante él? Te equivocaste al darme sentimientos pues bien podría haberme enamorada de Angeal o Sephiroth. – El Dios sonríe sin embargo ese gesto no es burlón sino melancólico. Todo pierde el sentido por un instante.

-¿Me odias? – Tifa aprieta los dientes sin saber qué contestar. Su mente le dice a gritos que lo hace pero algo en su corazón la hace dudar. No puede entenderlo. Niega efusivamente con la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y encontrar la coherencia entre esos y sus sentimientos. – Si yo estuviese en tu lugar lo haría.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo éste teatro? – La pelinegra comienza a moverse despacio, de forma lateral. Su padre la imita comenzando a caminar en círculos. Los ojos de Zeus desafían a los rubíes.

-Vamos Tifa, yo sé cuánto odio hay dentro de ti. Crees que no te quise y por eso te dejé en brazos de Vincent. Crees que simplemente te cree para destruir a Ares. Piensas que jamás aceptaré tu relación con Aeris y por eso te condené al infierno. La verdad es más diferente de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar, egoísta tal vez pero todo lo que ahora crees puede que sea una mentira. – La hija de Hera estaba temblando pues la adrenalina corría por sus venas con una violencia incontrolable. – Ódiame tanto como puedas y seré feliz.

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido. – Tifa se abalanzó contra el hombre que realmente intentó evadir el ataque sin embargo la velocidad que su hija mostraba era superior a lo que alguna vez hubiese visto. El golpe lo impactó directamente en el estómago dejándolo sin poder respirar por un par de segundos. Cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aliento no pudo evitar que un nuevo golpe lo tumbara. Igual que en el infierno Tifa había logrado dejar indefenso a su padre. La ojirubí estaba preparada para terminar con la vida del Dios más poderoso del Olimpo sin embargo una última pregunta cruzó su mente. - ¿Por qué?

-Mi ciclo ha terminado, es hora de que empiece el tuyo. – Con un golpe al corazón Zeus dejó de existir, Ese hecho no hizo que el corazón de la pelinegra se sintiera más ligero sino por el contrario se sentía más pesado.

Sentía como si hubiese acabado con lo que era, después de todo los Dioses le habían regalado sus mejores cualidades sin embargo la mayoría yacían tendidos sobre el frío mármol por el que estaba hecho el Olimpo.

Arrastrando los pies y con la mirada gacha salió de aquel sitio encontrándose a su madre. Hera también era una Diosa por lo cual debía perecer. No podía hacerlo, Hera la amaba tanto como para dejarla afrontar su propio destino. Con una sonrisa triste su madre se acercó a ella para acariciar su rostro. Ojos grises y camines se encontraron los unos con los otros intentando encontrar respuestas a preguntas silenciosas.

-Yo tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta. – Tifa miró con confusión a la otra Deidad. – Sé por qué Zeus te condenó al infierno. – La morena tragó con dificultad sin saber muy bien si quería escuchar esa explicación o prefería no saber el motivo. Tenía miedo de las palabras que su madre pudiese decir a continuación sin embargo decidió que no podía seguir temiéndole a la verdad. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza dejando que la ojigris continuara. – A pesar de cómo pueda verse la situación, Zeus te amaba. Te dejamos con Vincent porque creímos que sería mejor para ti vivir como un ángel hasta que fuese el momento. Tu visita al infierno era algo necesario. – Tifa apretó la mandíbula pero Hera la tranquilizó con sólo poner la mano sobre su hombro. – Dime hija mía ¿qué aprendiste en el infierno? – La heredera de los cielos meditó por un segundo.

-Aprendí a confiar en mí misma, a no temerle al futuro y a no rendirme ante nada. – Los ojos grises destellaban con un extraño brillo parecido al orgullo. – Y sin embargo estoy aquí, ahora, cediendo lentamente ante todo aquello que logré dominar en las penumbras del infierno. – Hera tomó la mano de la pelinegra depositando un objeto en su mano para lentamente acercarse y darle un abrazo a la Diosa perfecta.

-Jamás te rindas. Puedo decírtelo con seguridad, todo estará bien. – Lo único que Tifa pudo deducir fue que el objeto pesaba ligeramente, probablemente fuese de metal. – Zack no entró al infierno del olvido simplemente por un impulso, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando todo dé inicio nuevamente no olvidarás lo que aprendiste allá abajo. Tendrás el temple necesario para gobernar como una verdadera reina. Eres como una espada, para forjarla debe haber el perfecto balance entre fuego y hielo, ninguno de esos dos elementos debe ser más importante o la espada se romperá. – Hera pegó más su cuerpo al de su hija sintiendo como aquel objeto atravesaba su abdomen. – Ahora eres más fuerte, más poderosa de lo que hubieses podido ser si sólo te hubiésemos instruido aquí. Podríamos haberte llenado la cabeza de teorías pero jamás hubiésemos conseguido volverte tan poderosa con palabras vacías.

De pronto Tifa podía sentir calor invadiendo su cuerpo empezando por sus manos. Al ver hacia abajo pudo notar como el vestido blanco de Hera se teñía rápidamente de carmesí. Aquel objeto que había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo no era otra cosa que una daga de plata. Había condenado a su madre a la muerte sin darse cuenta. El líquido comenzó a filtrarse por entre los cortes que los rayos habían abierto en sus guantes. Su madre le dedicó una última sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla antes de desvanecerse entre sus brazos. La morena se arrodilló sin poder contener las lágrimas que rápidamente se deslizaron hacia abajo. Cubrió su rostro con las manos bañándolo de sangre con tal intensidad que ni siquiera las lágrimas podían limpiarla. No sabía cómo continuar, se sentía completamente sola.

-Tifa. – La muerte pronunció su nombre con un tono carente de emoción. La pelinegra observó a su alrededor para hallar la azul mirada de la muerte. – Aún queda una Diosa con la que debes enfrentarte. – Los ojos rubí se abrieron con horro, la única persona viva que quedaba además de ella era Aeris. – Debes acabar con ella.

-No voy a hacerlo. – La muerte suspiró pues ya se temía esa respuesta. Se acercó a uno de los ángeles y extrajo una pequeña bola de color amarillo después regresó su atención a la pelinegra.

-¿Recuerdas tu primera noche en el mundo mortal? – El rostro de la heredera de los cielos permaneció inexpresivo. Su mirada se volvió gélida sin embargo la muerte estaba sustrayendo otra diminuta esfera de otro cuerpo por lo que no se percató. - ¿Recuerdas por qué mataste a la pequeña niña pelirroja? – Ella volteó el rostro cuando los remordimientos la atacaron de golpe nuevamente. – Habías asesinado a sus padres e ibas a acabar con todo lo que ella conocía. Hubiese tenido que afrontar el hambre, el frío y la soledad. Acabaste con su vida para que no sufriera. Quiero que observes a tu alrededor. – Tifa lo hizo encontrándose con la cruda realidad. El cielo estaba lleno de cadáveres, de cuerpos inertes de los que alguna vez fueron habitantes de los cielos e incluso de los infiernos. Ella los había matado sin comprender la dimensión de sus actos. Las nubes más cercanas a ella estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre derramada de Sephiroth, Rufus y su propia madre. – Si dejas vivir a Aeris ¿a qué vas a condenarla? – Entonces la muerte siguió recogiendo objetos similares de todos los cuerpos, aunque eran de colores diferentes, rojo, amarillo, verde y violeta.

El cuerpo de Tifa temblaba incontrolablemente el comprender la verdad aunque sonara demasiado cruel. Si realmente amaba a la castaña debía acabar con su vida. No podía condenarla a un mundo donde todo lo que podía verse era destrucción. Nubes teñidas de sangre, ojos desorbitados y alas rotas. La hija de Zeus bajó la mirada en signo de derrota, podía comprender perfectamente las palabras que la muerte le había dicho en el séptimo infierno. Era hora de entregarse a ella, no dejaría que la ojiverde sufriera más sin embargo sin la castaña la vida carecía de sentido para Tifa. Se levantó dejando el cuerpo de Hera atrás.

-Acompáñame. Todos ustedes. – Los caballos aparecieron atrás de ella y la muerte se colocó a su lado una vez terminada su tarea. Tifa caminó un par de metros antes de que un destello llamara su atención. La espada de Sephiroth estaba a sólo unos centímetros de sus pies. La tomó y observó su reflejo en ella, era la misma imagen que había visto en aquel río dentro del infierno de la muerte. Respiró profundamente antes de reanudar el camino hacia el jardín donde Aeris la esperaba. En el horizonte podían verse los primeros vestigios del amanecer. La luz lentamente suplía a la oscuridad pero el cielo aún estaba en penumbras.

No tardó demasiado en llegar ante la castaña que inmediatamente intentó acercarse a ella sin embargo la pelinegra lo impidió poniendo la espada de por medio. Aeris estaba confundida y preocupada. No entendía por qué la reencarnación de Tiphereth quería mantenerla alejada mientras que la sangre bañando aquel blanco rostro le preocupaba. Había algo extraño en la mirada de dragón. Un sentimiento indescriptible.

-Necesito que sostengas esto firmemente. – La morena lanzó la espada de forma que el mango llegara a las manos de la castaña. – Sostenlo fuerte y no dejes que la punta toque el suelo. – Aquellas palabras carecían de sentido sin embargo si Tifa era quién se lo pedía iba a hacerlo sin dudar. Confiaba plenamente en ella.

La hija de Zeus tomó cuidadosamente la hoja de la enorme katana poniendo el filo hacia arriba.

-Cuando estuve en el infierno tuve que pasar por siete pruebas, siete infiernos. Logré superarlos uno a uno y sin embargo el día de hoy cedí ante todos y cada uno de ellos. – Mientras esas palabras salían de los labios rosados de la heredera de los cielos ella no podía mantener el contacto visual con la otra. – En este instante no sé quién soy. – En ese instante la mirada carmesí y la mirada esmeralda se unieron por un breve segundo antes de la menor siguiera hablando. – En el primer infierno me enfrenté a mis peores miedos pero en este momento tengo miedo de lo que soy, tengo miedo de en lo que me he convertido.

Ante la mirada atónita de Aeris, Tifa dio un pequeño paso al frente, justo la distancia necesaria para que la punta de la espada empezara a abrirse paso a través de su pálida piel. La castaña intentó soltar el arma sin embargo la ojirubí negó con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo siguió presenciando ese cruel acto.

-En el segundo infierno me enfrenté al hambre y a la sed sin embargo me dejé llevar por mi sed de venganza.

Ella dio un paso más haciendo que la espada atravesara completamente su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a salir en finos hilos que lentamente iban manchando la piel nívea.

-El tercer infierno me obligó a encontrar toda la determinación para vencer a las peores enfermedades pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para buscar una salida diferente. Las enfermedades no me vencieron, me vencí a mí misma. – Aeris estaba horrorizada con la crueldad que la morena mostraba contra ella misma.

-Logré dominar la ira contra los seres a los que amaba y sin embargo los asesine sin piedad. Incluso los seres inocentes sufrieron un odio irracional. – El dolor ya era visible en el rostro de Tifa pero siguió caminando

-Por favor, para ya. – La castaña estaba llorando, no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de la otra.

-Vencí al Dios de la Guerra e inicié una masacre. – La ojiverde comenzó a sollozar y ese sonido le partió más el alma a la pelinegra pero no podía detenerse. Dos pasos la separaban de poder abrazar a la ojiverde.

-Tifa, basta. No tienes que culparte por eso. – Una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios de la mencionada.

-Intenté sobrevivir al olvido pero en este mismo instante me estoy condenando a él. – Ante el sexto paso de la ojirubí los seis caballos se acercaron a ellas. Inclinaron sus cabezas ante la reina de los Dioses y desaparecieron. La muerte se posó a su lado, esperando sus últimas palabras antes de que pudiese actuar.

-Ha llegado el momento. – Las palabras de la muerte resonaron en su mente, ofreciéndole una salida con voz cálida. Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con la triste mirada esmeralda.

-Sobreviví incontables veces a la muerte pero ahora es tiempo de recibirla con los brazos abiertos. – Con ese último paso llegó al fin ante la castaña. Sin esperar nada más la besó intentando capturar en ese gesto el último aliento de ambas. La muerte se posó tras Aeris y le quitó la espada de las manos retirándola lentamente del cuerpo de aquella joven que en poco tiempo cambió completamente.

Ambas mujeres cayeron de rodillas sobre las flores. La sangre abandonaba el cuerpo de Tifa con inminente velocidad. Podía sentir el frío que causaba la pérdida de sangre. Le quedaban escasos segundos.

-Te amo. – Con esas dos últimas palabras la pelinegra besó de nuevo a Aeris mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el cuello de la castaña para robarle el último aliento. La que un día fue la Diosa de la Discordia no opuso resistencia. En el momento en que los primeros rayos de Sol alumbraron el jardín los cuerpos de dos grandes Deidades cayeron en un sueño apacible del que un día no muy lejano despertarían.

-Cuando despiertes al fin serás lo que deseas ser; dueña de tu propia vida. – La lluvia comenzó a caer ligera limpiando todo rastro de dolor, llevándose consigo toda la sangre derramada. – Por fin podrás disfrutar de la completa felicidad que te ha sido negada durante dos vidas. Sé que harás lo correcto y nunca te rindas. – Así la muerte desapareció llevándose dos pequeñas esferas de color dorado. Dos partes de la misma alma. La Diosa de la bondad y la esperanza Aeris Gainsborough y el ángel de la muerte, la reina de la oscuridad, Tifa Lockhart.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de contestar sus comentarios tengo una pregunta que hacerles. Tengo un capítulo extra que ya no pude incluir por el momento en el que se me ocurrió sin embargo me gustaría ponerlo si usted quieren. Ese capítulo es un espacio entre este último capítulo y el epílogo desde los ojos de la muerte.<strong>

**Ahora sí...**

**utau-mizuki: **Si sé que el capítulo anterior fue corto pero como dije era un simple conector. De igual manera me alegra que te haya gustado. Pues sólo me queda una entrega o máximo dos, eso es a su elección. Y sobre este capítulo tenía que ser una total masacre para que todo vuelva a iniciar. Espero te haya gustado y gracias por leer.

**The Brightness of An Angel: **Sé cuán cruel puede parecer sin embargo los resultados se verán en el epílogo. Espero que al menos el final valga la pena y no les decepcione. Tienes razón todo tiene un final y aunque sea extraño terminar con esto sé que después podré hacer algo mucho mejor. Ahora tengo dos nuevos proyectos en la mente, uno es el fantasma de la Opera que lo he alargado mucho. Y el otro es del FF XIII sobre una asesina XD. Gracias por seguir una más de mis historia y aunque suene repetitivo no tengo como agradecértelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues si les ha gustado este capítulo o quieren matarme por ser tan cruel T_T déjenme un RR. Nos veremos proximamente.<strong>


	14. The new Gods

**Bien pues aquí traigo el epílogo. Es extraño saber que esta historia ha llegado a su fin.**

* * *

><p>Epílogo.<p>

-"Los primeros rayos del Sol anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día y con ello el inicio de un nuevo mundo. Un paraíso más terrenal o una Tierra que fuese el paraíso." – Todos los pequeños Dioses y ángeles están sentados alrededor de la pelinegra quién les ha contado su historia una vez más.

-¡Otra vez! – Tifa sonríe ante la petición de su hijo sin embargo no está completamente convencida de querer iniciar nuevamente aquel relato. Aeris se sienta a su lado dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

-¡Por favor mamá sólo una vez más por hoy! – La castaña se ríe ya que ahora es Vanille quién les implora con la mirada. Las rojas coletas brillan ante el intenso Sol del mediodía haciendo que el tono se asemeje más al naranja que al rojo. - ¡Por favor! – La joven pone una cara suplicante que nadie puede resistir.

-No debiste contarles esa historia. – La ojiverde se ríe suavemente mientras la reina de los Cielos suspira con aire derrotado. Jamás pensó que su propia historia pudiese gustar tanto entre los nuevos habitantes del cielo.

-¿Están seguros de querer escucharla de nuevo? – Todos asienten a excepción de la hija mayor de Tifa y Aeris sin embargo se acomoda en su lugar preparada para escuchar la historia nuevamente. - ¿Tú también quieres escucharla otra vez, Claire? – La pelirrosa observa a su madre intentando parecer indiferente pero ante la mirada cálida de Tifa suspira asintiendo con la cabeza. La Deidad perfecta se ve a sí misma en los ojos azul grisáceo. Detrás de una mirada un tanto fría se esconde el miedo, aunque aún no sepa el motivo de ese temor su instinto materno le dice que tiene que ver con el amor. – Bien, entonces empecemos de nuevo… - Antes de que alguna palabra más saliese de sus labios una figura le llamó la atención. Un Pegaso tan blanco como la nieve con la crin dorada la está invitando a un pequeño paseo por la playa al que no puede negarse. Se ha quedado en silencio por un largo tiempo que preocupa a los pequeños ángeles.

-¿Estás bien? – La dulce voz de Aeris la saca de sus pensamientos. Observa a su alrededor por un instante antes de regresar a la castaña quién espera preocupada por una respuesta.

-Sí, es sólo que… ¿podrías comenzar con la historia? Debo hablar con alguien. – La ojiverde comprende sin necesidad de palabras. Le da un pequeño apretón en la mano dándole aliento para ir con ese creatura legendaria. Tifa se levanta y camina lentamente mientras escucha como su esposa ha iniciado el relato.

No tarda demasiado en llegar junto al Pegaso quién le hace una reverencia antes de girarse para encaminarse rumbo a la playa. Puede escucharse el sonido de las olas romper suavemente contra la arena antes de que el azul turquesa pueda percibirse. Entonces aquel corcel alado regresa a su forma original y la muerte le sonríe a la dueña de los cielos. Ninguno dice nada por un par de segundos hasta que él decide romper el silencio. Se detiene para contemplar el horizonte mientras las palabras comienzan a salir.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Eres una buena Diosa, una buena reina pero sobre eso eres una buena esposa y una maravillosa madre. – Ella sonríe sintiéndose feliz por las palabras de ese anciano que le acompañado durante los últimos años de su vida. – Has creado un mundo en donde la tierra se funde con el cielo. Has cumplido todos y cada uno de tus sueños. Me alegra poder ver ese brillo de felicidad en tu mirada.

-Gracias padre. No ha sido fácil pero me estoy esforzando para conseguir que todos sean felices. – El hombre le sonríe ante la palabra utilizada para referirse a él. Desde un principio en su nueva vida así le ha llamado, no porque tenga la misma sangre sino porque la muerte le había otorgado la vida nuevamente y ha cuidado de ella durante toda su nueva vida. – Presiento que hay algo más importante que quieres decirme.

-Ahora que eres completamente feliz, que estás junto a Aeris y tienes tres hermosos hijos ha llegado la hora de irme. Todos, absolutamente todos tenemos un ciclo y el mío ha terminado. De todas las personas que hubiesen podido reinar el cielo sé que eres la mejor. Jamás hubo alguien que pudiese reinar el cielo con tanta majestuosidad como lo has hecho tú, estoy seguro de que nadie lo podrá igualar. – Los ojos rubíes se opacan con un poco de tristeza. – Por irónico que parezca, conocerte y cuidarte me hiso sentir más vivo que nunca. – Ambos ríen un poco antes de sentir la melancolía inundar sus cuerpos. A ninguno le gustan las despedidas. – Debes escoger a mi reemplazo, debe ser alguien de corazón noble y justo.

Ambos se quedan un segundo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. El anciano se acerca a la morena para regalarle un pequeño abrazo antes de retroceder para decir las últimas palabras antes de ceder su lugar.

-De todas las aventuras que se han contado no hay una más grande de la que he vivido a tu lado. – La muerte sonríe. – Te he dejado algunos objetos que los futuros Dioses utilizaran. No sólo les enseñes a luchar, enséñales a pelear por lo que realmente vale la pena. – El anciano da media vuelta internándose lentamente en el mar. Algunos metros después desaparece junto a la espuma de las olas.

Tifa regresa junto a su esposa y sus hijos, sigue sumida en sus pensamientos y a lo lejos puede escuchar la voz de la castaña contando aquella historia de la que recuerda varias cosas sin embargo el dolor se ha ido. No hay más remordimientos pues todos aquellos inocentes que murieron están en los cielos disfrutando de la nueva vida que se les ha otorgado. Han nacido en diferentes épocas por lo que hay padres e hijos de diferentes edades. Los ojos rubíes se posan sobre algunos rostros conocidos, Sephiroth, Angeal, Vincent, Génesis. Todos tienen una familia y sus caras tienen una gran sonrisa. A sus pies están nuevos habitantes, nuevas almas como pueden serlo Fang, de cabello negro y ojos verdes quién es la hermana mayor de Vanille. Por otro lado está su hija menor Serah quién ha adquirido semejanzas de su hermana Claire.

La historia ha terminado de ser contada una vez más. Tifa se levanta llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Convoca a los que serán los nuevos Dioses y juntos desaparecen tras las puertas del Olimpo.

-¿Qué sucede mamá? – La dulce voz de Serah la hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Junto a su trono se encuentran varias armas. Los jóvenes ángeles hacen exclamaciones de sorpresa aunque siguen sin entender el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar. La ojirubí toma una gran espada y se acerca a su hijo, Zack.

-A partir de este momento se convertirán en Dioses. Deben aprender a portar ese título no para su beneficio sino para el de los demás. Nuestra misión es ayudar a todo aquel que esté en problemas, a todo aquel que no sea feliz. – Las nuevas Deidades parecen sorprendidas pero felices a la vez. – Los he elegido a ustedes por qué tienen un corazón puro sin embargo en el momento en que rompan su palabra me veré obligada a retirarles el honor de ser una Deidad. ¿Todos están de acuerdo? – Cada uno de los elegidos asiente. – Eso también los incluye a ustedes tres. – Esas palabras fueron dirigidas a sus propios hijos. – No importa que lleven mi sangre, si rompen su palabra voy a seguir las mismas reglas. – Ellos asintieron sin problemas.

Tifa levanta la espada colocándola frente a su hijo quien con un poco de temor la toma con firmeza.

-A partir de hoy te convertirás en un nuevo Dios, reinarás los mares y protegerás con tu manto azul este mundo. Honrarás la vida en todas sus formas y fomentarás ese respeto en todos los seres que viven sobre las nubes. – El joven sonrió mientras los recuerdos de Tifa intentaban recrear la imagen del Dios del Infierno sin embargo lentamente las memorias se volvían borrosas. Tal vez así era mejor, por fin era libre de su pasado. Finalmente era libre de crear su propio futuro sin todos los terribles momentos de su vida anterior.

-Vanille. – La pelirroja se acerca a ella dispuesta a recibir su misión. – En este instante tienes en tu poder la vara celestial. Es mágica. – Le cierra un ojo a la ojiverde en signo de complicidad. – A partir de hoy serás conocida como la reina del amor. Cuida de todos nosotros habitantes de los cielos y vela por nuestro bien. – Los ojos rubíes observan disimuladamente el rostro de Claire quién sigue atentamente los movimientos de Vanille. Al verse descubierta por su madre se sonroja ligeramente pero nadie más lo nota.

-Génesis. – Aquel demonio que la ayudó a sobrevivir en el limbo ahora sería parte de la nueva historia. – Aquí tienes. – Le entrega una espada larga de intenso color rojo. – Desde ahora serás conocido como el señor del Sol. Ilumina nuestro camino, guíanos por el buen sendero y has de nuestras vidas las mejores. – El castaño sonríe antes de apartarse para quedar junto a Zack y Vanille. Los tres se mantienen callados.

-Fang. – La pelinegra se acerca a Tifa recibiendo de sus manos una hermosa lanza de doble punta. – Tienes fuerza y habilidad sin embargo no buscas problemas por lo que serás la Diosa de la noche y la justicia. Está en tus manos que el balance se mantenga. Cada uno de nosotros intentaremos día a día mantener el equilibrio así como la pureza en nuestras almas pero si en algún momento alguien pierde el control, es tu responsabilidad regresar la paz a este mundo. – La hermana de Vanille asiente comprendiendo a lo que la pelinegra se refiere. No quiere que pelee físicamente, a menos de que sea una situación extrema, quiere que utilice la sabiduría para encontrar otra solución al problema. – Ya sólo quedan tres armas.

.Sephiroth. – El pali plateado da un paso adelante con un semblante tranquilo. No sabe cuál será su misión pero confía lo suficiente en sí mismo para saber que podrá con cualquiera que sea su tarea. – Espero que jamás utilices el arma que voy a entregarte. Cuando los ciclos terminen tú serás el encargado de recolectar las almas decidiendo quién vuelve a vivir y quién posee un alma oscura que debe desaparecer por completo. Eres justo, puedo verlo en tus acciones diarias. – Le hace entrega de una daga de plata. – Realmente espero que nunca utilices tú arma a menos de que Fang no pueda recuperar el equilibrio por sí misma.

Sephiroth se aparta para que la entrega de armas pueda seguir adelante. Entiende lo que Tifa no quiso decirle con todas las palabras. Ahora es él quién llevará a cabo las funciones de la muerte. Es el Dios de la vida y el Dios de la muerte pero nunca el amo de una u otra. La pelinegra observa a sus dos hijas.

-Serah, mi pequeña Serah. Diosa a partir de ahora de la Luna y la bondad. Protégenos de las noches oscuras que pueden habitar nuestros corazones. Sigue el ejemplo de la mujer que ha sostenido el título de la Diosa de la bondad antes que tú. No pongas tú felicidad detrás de la de alguien más pero tampoco arruines la felicidad de otros por conseguir la tuya. Encuentra el balance y nosotros podremos seguir tu ejemplo. – Le entrega entonces un arco. Serah asiente mostrando la seguridad que hay dentro de ella.

-Claire. – La pelirrosa se acerca a su madre. – Diosa del poder y la riqueza. Más que una Diosa te convertirás en un guardián. Protegerás este lugar cuando el ciclo entero deba terminar. – Tifa sonríe mientras los ojos azul grisáceo de su hija la observan atentamente. El cabello rosa, la piel pálida, aquel rostro perfecto le recuerda a la única persona a la que no asesinó en su vida pasada y que aún así dio la vida por ella. El guardián del tercer infierno que aparecía justo después de la caída del relámpago. – Te conozco mejor que nadie, sé lo que piensas con sólo mirarte a los ojos y estoy segura de que no pude escoger a nadie mejor que tú para mantener el equilibrio entre los Dioses. – Claire recibe el objeto sin saber realmente lo que es. Parece una combinación entre un sable y una pistola. Por instinto dobla aquel objeto dejándolo en su forma de pistola.

-Prometo hacerlo bien. No voy a decepcionarte. – Tifa sonríe y acaricia el cabello de su hija. En algún momento sabrá que aquella misión se transformará pues ella es la siguiente heredera de los cielos. Aeris y la pelinegra dudaron durante un largo tiempo sin embargo las aptitudes de la mayor habían resultado ser las más adecuadas para desempeñar un cargo tan importante como lo era ser Diosa de los Cielos.

-Lo sé. Mañana será su presentación como Dioses así que vayan y descansen. Nadie además de nosotros debe saber el tema de esta conversación hasta mañana. – Antes de que los nuevos Dioses puedan decir algo más una última espada aparece recargada sobre el trono de Tifa. Ante el asombro de los jóvenes las reinas de los cielos voltean encontrándose con la espada que significó el inicio de una nueva era. La larga katana que perteneció a Sephiroth en su vida pasada. Aeris sonríe antes de tomarla junto con los guantes de la morena, extiende ambas cosas a su esposa quién dudosa los toma. Se coloca los guantes mientras empuña la espada. De pronto se ve envuelta en un brillo dorado que flota a su alrededor por un par de segundos, cuando este se desvanece puede observarse a sí misma dentro de un vestido negro. El colgante que un día le dio el Dios del infierno adorna su cuello y sus doradas alas lucen en todo su esplendor.

Los jóvenes Dioses tragan con dificultad. Incluso Claire parece ligeramente asustada al comprender que su madre es la verdadera Diosa de la Oscuridad. Aquel cuento es real en toda su totalidad.

Tifa sonríe al comprender que esa es su última prueba luego de muchos años. Puede sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas incitándola a matar nuevamente sin embargo hacerlo no le provocaba felicidad y entiende que en ese instante la situación no va a ser diferente. Deja caer la espada y ésta se hace añicos contra el mármol. El vestido recupera su blanco tono y su cabello se acomoda en un lindo peinado. El colgante no desaparece ni sus alas se ocultan. Por primera vez se muestra tal y como es frente a alguien más que no es Aeris. El silencio invade el Olimpo incomodando ligeramente a la pelinegra.

Serah, Zack y Claire se mueven al mismo tiempo empezando a correr con dirección a su madre para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Ahora entienden el sufrimiento por el que pasó y sólo quieren ver en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. Aeris se suma al abrazo ya que aunque no recuerda demasiado de su vida anterior no puede imaginarse a su esposa atravesando toda esa oscura vida, sola. Ya no lo estará jamás pues ahora tiene una hermosa familia que cuidará de ella como ella ha cuidado de su familia.

- x - x - x -

-¿A dónde va? – Aeris y Tifa observan por el balcón la figura de su hija mayor corriendo por la orilla de la playa, al parecer sin un rumbo fijo. La morena recarga la barbilla en el hombro de la otra mientras la tiene sujeta por la cintura. Ella sabe exactamente a donde se dirige la pelirrosa y no le preocupa.

-Bueno, tú sabes. A veces hay ciertas cosas que pueden alterar más nuestros nervios que una simple ceremonia donde se te presenta ante todos los habitantes del cielo como una Deidad. – La ojiverde no comprende la explicación inmediatamente hasta que ve una cabellera pelirroja acercarse a su hija.

-Ya entiendo. – Tifa sonríe ideando un plan para darle una pequeña ayuda a la próxima heredera del Cielo.

-¡Claire! – La aludida voltea alcanzando a ver en la distancia a sus madres observándola desde el balcón. Tifa mantiene la sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡No llegues tarde a la ceremonia! – Claire sonríe también.

-¡No lo haré! – Mientras habla no deja de correr por lo que al regresar la vista al frente no puede detenerse para evitar el impacto contra la hermana de Fang. Ambas caen sobre la arena provocando que sus labios se unan en un beso accidental. Las dos se sonrojan pero ninguna quiere romper el contacto por lo que cierran los ojos. Cuando se separan las palabras sobran puesto que sus miradas reflejan su amor.

-Temo que eso me recuerda algo. – Tifa ríe pues incluso en ésta vida su primer beso fue accidental.

-Deberíamos practicar. – Las palabras de la pelinegra confunden a Aeris.

-¿Debemos practicar cómo chocar? – Tifa ríe nuevamente.

-No precisamente. – Entonces la ojirubí une sus labios a los de su esposa sellando una dulce promesa de amor que espera esta vez sí pueda durar para siempre.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Es increíble escribir sabiendo que estás a mi lado en cada historia, en cada viaje. Tus comentarios me han ayudado mucho desde el principio en este fandom y más con esta pareja que no es tan apreciada. Fue gracias a tus comentarios que encontré inagotables fuentes de inspiración para la pareja que realmente me gusta. Sé que muchas de mis historias no son perfectas pero disfruto escribiendo cada una de ellas y más cuando sé que alguien más también lo hace. Tú no eres simplemente el brillo de un ángel si no que eres un ángel que me ha guiado todo este tiempo. ^^ Espero que esta historia te haya gustado de principio a fin. El capítulo extra vendrá pronto. Tenía que ser así puesto que la línea que marqué desde un inicio no me permitía agregarlo de último minuto. De todas maneras espero verte en el capítulo extra donde al fin terminará el ciclo de "The Queen of The Darkness." PD. Lamento que mi comentario haya resultado tan largo T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Pues así hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero se hayan divertido leyendo. Los que quieran saber un poco más de la historia pueden leer si gustan el capítulo extra si no pues créanme que no afecta el final sólo es un poco extra de información.<strong>

**Fue un placer escribir esta historia para todos ustedes así que nos veremos pronto. Déjenme saber su opinión sobre este final, ya saben dejen RR. **


	15. Across The Death

**Pues lamentablemente he llegado con la última entrega de esta historia. Para que no se confundan les daré una pequeña explicación sobre el formato de este capítulo. Está narrado por la muerte desde que se muere todo el mundo U_U, son pequeñas escenas separadas por grandes lapsos de tiempo. Las escenas están divididas por las X. Espero les guste. ^^**

* * *

><p>Capítulo extra.<p>

El cielo se ha limpiado de todo odio y de todo mal. La lluvia ha borrado la sangre de las nubes y apagado las llamas del infierno. El mundo mortal y el inframundo han desaparecido con el suave viento que los condena al olvido por un corto periodo de tiempo aunque eso no significa que vuelvan a existir en un futuro.

Me encuentro en medio del Olimpo frente a decenas de pequeñas esferas que simbolizan las almas de cientos de personas, ángeles e incluso demonios. También las almas de los Dioses están ante mí sin embargo no es mi trabajo decidir quién vuelve a la vida y quién no. Por única ocasión se me permite ir en contra de mi naturaleza para dar vida a una sola alma. "Cuando no quede sobre el cielo o infierno una sola persona que pueda perecer ante la muerte, ésta será capaz de dar vida a un alma para que un nuevo ser sea la puerta hacia el futuro". Esas fueron las palabras dichas cuando se me otorgó este privilegio o castigo de convertirme en la muerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día pero recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer. Examino todas las pequeñas esferas buscando la que realmente necesito.

De todas las almas hay una que brilla con mayor intensidad. Sonrío mientras tomo dos de las bolas dejando que una intensa luz les de vida a las nuevas reinas celestiales. No puedo irme ahora pues aquellos seres apenas son bebés. Creaturas inocentes que no están preparadas para tomar el control del paraíso. En mis brazos están dos diminutos seres a los que debo cuidar, educar y por supuesto amar. Durante los próximos años seré su padre hasta que las nuevas Deidades estén preparadas para asumir sus tronos y ellas dos pequeñas hayan crecido encontrando su completa felicidad en el largo camino que les espera.

Tifa abre sus ojos rubíes, me observa, observa a Aeris, sonríe y vuelve a acomodarse para seguir disfrutando de su plácido sueño. No sé si es consciente o simplemente su alma puede sentir la tranquilidad que la rodea. Las llevo a ambas a la antigua habitación de Hera donde aún se encuentra una cuna. Mueble que la Deidad se negó a mover pues ese era el único recuerdo que se le permitía tener de su hija.

De forma inconsciente Aeris se acerca a la ojirubí para tomar su mano. Incluso desde el principio necesitan sentirse, necesitan saber que la otra está bien para poder ser felices. Esa es la clase de amor donde realmente se puede decir que ellas nacieron la una para la otra.

x-x-x-x-

Han pasado quince años desde aquel día en que traje a la vida a dos pequeños seres. Quince años desde la primera vez que vi abrirse a los ojos rubíes nuevamente, quince años desde que todo empezó una vez más.

Tifa ya tiene la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, siendo el primero aquel beso que se dio con Aeris cuando se conocieron. No estoy muy seguro pero creo que ese será el sello distintivo de su familia ya que el recuerdo llegó a su mente cuando casualmente le dio a la castaña un beso accidental aunque también estoy pensando seriamente que Tifa lo hiso intencionalmente. Ella decidió cambiar completamente el cielo desde el momento en que descubrió que tenía el poder para hacerlo, sencillamente está creando una historia diferente.

Hiso desaparecer la masa monótona de nubes reemplazándola por maravillosos paisajes y aunque siguen siendo siete niveles ahora se pueden apreciar bosques, selvas, praderas y por supuesto playas. Resulta refrescante observa a las aves o adentrarse en inmensos jardines con flores hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Si bien la pelinegra aún no es una mujer en la totalidad de la palabra sus alas ya se han desarrollado completamente. El color dorado brilla intensamente ante el Sol como clara señal de que ha llegado el momento de dejarla tomar grandes decisiones respecto a otros seres. Tal vez físicamente no parezca una mujer pero su mente y espíritu están listos para hacerla llevar el título de Deidad.

La llevo a uno de los salones principales donde las esferas multicolores esperan por nosotros mientras flotan en el aire. Tifa no entiende completamente pues no sabe que todas las diminutas bolas son almas.

-¿Qué esto padre? – Tomo su mano mientras comienzo a explicarle su nuevo privilegio y responsabilidad.

-En el último día de tu vida pasada recogí todos estos objetos para que tú pudieses llegar a este momento y elegir quienes serán los que habiten tu paraíso. Junto con Aeris eres la reina del cielo y como tal debes escoger quién vive y en dónde. Se extienden entonces ante ti todas las almas de los hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas que conociste en los últimos días de tu vida anterior. Con el paso del tiempo podrás regresar a este sitio para dar vida a los ángeles de tu pasado o para crear nuevas almas otorgándoles aquellas cualidades que creas apropiadas. Harás lo que Zeus hizo contigo el día en que te dio vida.

-¿Tengo poder sobre la vida? – Sonrío mientras asiento con la cabeza.

-Confío en que serás justa. – Tifa toma la única esfera de color negro. Cuando la tiene en la palma de su mano sabe perfectamente de quién es y sin más la presiona hasta convertirla en polvo. Si algo es seguro con esa acción es que Rufus ShinRa no volverá a nacer.

Sus piro tristemente sabiendo que mi ciclo casi ha terminado.

X - x - x - x - x

El cielo se ha poblado vertiginosamente con el paso de los años. Adultos, jóvenes y niños realmente disfrutan del paraíso. Hoy Tifa ha decidido dar luz a un nuevo ser aunque esta vez no sea simplemente para poblar las alturas sino para completar su felicidad. Cien años pasaron ya sin embargo Tifa y Aeris decidieron dejar de envejecer a los veintiuno. Querían observar su obra antes de buscar a la persona indicada para suplantarles.

Puedo ver a la ojirubí en la distancia con su barbilla recargada en el hombro de su esposa. Ambas ríen y sé exactamente lo que piensa la morena cuando observa el mar. Como un suspiro me llegan sus palabras pues seguramente está buscando mi aprobación ya que realmente me considera como un padre.

-Quiero que nuestras hijas tengan el cabello rosa y los ojos azules. – Aeris se gira sorprendida por aquella confesión pero al mismo tiempo se siente sumamente emocionada de que la pelinegra quiera formar una familia a su lado. Han pasado tantas cosas juntas que ha llegado el momento de formar una familia propia.

-¿Cabello rosa? – Tifa sonríe y la incita a regresar la vista al mar. La puesta de Sol ha dado inicio y la espuma de las olas ha adquirido un ligero tono rosa que contraste bellamente con el azul zafiro del mar. Es un escenario que al contemplarlo llena de paz incluso cuando el mar se vuelve violento y letal. No importa que feroz tormenta se desarrolle en sus profundidades ya que al final volverá a la calma tarde o temprano.

-Serán tranquilas pero fuertes, dulces pero seguras. Un balance tan perfecto como el del mar.

-¿Cuántos hijos vamos a tener? – Tifa ríe divertida para miedo de la ojiverde.

-No lo sé. ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? – Los ojos esmeraldas se abren desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Cinco? – Ambas empiezan a jugar mientras me alejo del lugar para darles un poco de privacidad. Cuando los nuevos Dioses sean elegidos al fin mi misión habrá terminado.

x- x - x - x - x

Tengo en mis brazos a la pequeña Claire mientras Zack está en brazos de Aeris y Serah duerme plácidamente en su cuna. Quizá sea interesante contarles la historia de su madre, de ambas.

-¿Qué haces padre? – La voz de Tifa interrumpe el relato.

-Sólo les cuento una historia donde eres la protagonista. – Levanta una ceja sin embargo su hija mayor reclama su atención y la convence de continuar la historia. Al fin Tifa ha logrado vencer al olvido casi sin darse cuenta. Su historia volverá a ser contada una y otra vez, por sus hijos, por sus nietos y por los nietos de sus nietos. Y hasta el fin de los tiempos la reina de la oscuridad será recordada como una heroína.

X - x - x - x - x

El día de hoy se ha escogido a los siete Dioses que vigilarán los cielos. Desde un principio supuse que Claire sería la heredera de los cielos. Sé que ella es la única capaz de tomar el lugar de sus madres cuando ellas falten. Hay algo en su alma que es igual al alma de Tifa. No puedo olvidar que ella vigiló por más de un siglo la entrada al tercer infierno sin ser inmune a las enfermedades que ahí habitaban. Castigo cruel que le ayudó a ser más fuerte y así convertirse en Lightning, la fuerza del relámpago y la luz en medio de la tormenta.

Mi ciclo ha terminado y no me arrepiento de ser parte de esta historia. Oscura y llena de dolor más sin embargo puede sentirme orgulloso al ver a mí alrededor rostros sonrientes y familias felices. Pasaron cosas realmente grandiosas, crueles y aterradoras pero no por eso dejaron de ser magníficas.

¿Quién diría que el más grande ser de luz fue un día la reina de la oscuridad?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a ambas por seguirme en este historia. The Brightness of An Angel, me has seguido desde mis inicio en este fandom, como lo dije en el capítulo anterior no sé como agradecertelo. Quizá para un escritor el mayor placer sea escribir pero el mayor honor para mí es tener a una lectora como tú. -- **

**utau-mizuki, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, la encontraste y no la dejaste de leer. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser, al igual agradezo que en tus comentarios me dijeras lo que esperabas de la historia porque me obligaste a tomar en cuenta detalles que tal vez hubiese dejado escapar. En verdad gracias.**

**Sobre el capítulo anterior... Si bueno, Claire o no Claire he ahí la cuestión O_o ok no. Tenía que ser ella luego de que el guaríán del tercer infierno fuera ella. xD Los besos accidentales son el sello de la familia yeah! xD **

**En fin, fue un placer haber escrito esta historia y compartirla con ustedes. A pesar de que me ha encantado es hora de continuar. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Se despide de ustedes: Carla Vergara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejádme saber su última opinión sobre The Queen of the Darkness.<strong>


End file.
